


Oh, My Magical School Trip

by zeerogue



Series: Oh, My Magical School [3]
Category: SHINee
Genre: 2min - Freeform, Awkward chapter titles, I wrote this like five years ago, Mpreg, jongkey - Freeform, taeminho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 76,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeerogue/pseuds/zeerogue
Summary: Things have been calm for Minho for the past five months if you don't count waking up some mornings to a sick pregnant mate. It's winter and graduation for the seniors is just around the corner; however, the teachers have a surprise for them, a class trip.





	1. You, Me, and Yoogeun

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2011. Have fun. Next part is just a one shot. This is the last full installment.

**Oh, My Magical School Trip**

 

**Chapter 1 – You, Me, and Yoogeun (and the rest of the school)**

 

Slowly, large deer like eyes opened to see a blank expanse of yellow sheets and wall. Minho  reached a hand out and patted the slightly rumpled surface of the sheets before groaning and rolling onto his back and looked up at the ceiling then over to the small only window in their dorm room regretting it as soon as bright yellow light hit his eyes and he winced turning back into the pillows. The sound of gagging and a toilet flushing brought Minho  into a sitting position. As soon as the bathroom door knob began to turn, Minho’s feet padded across the carpet floor.

 

“Minho~” Taemin whined and accurately flopped himself into Minho’s chest without ever seeing the other boy.

 

“Did you throw up this time?” Minho  asked.

 

Taemin shook his head against Minho’s chest. “My back hurts, hyung.”

 

“Lean against the bed and I’ll rub it for you,” Minho  offered.

 

The boy nodded and got on his knees in front of the bed, upper body leaning on it being careful of his large rounded stomach. Minho  got on his knees behind him and started to work his hands on the lower parts of his mate’s back, getting all the cramps from his pregnancy out and placed dozens of soft kisses to his rust colored hair.

 

The cat boy let out an appreciative sigh. “It feels better.”

 

“I’m glad,” Minho  said and kissed his mate’s neck.

 

This had become routine recently, waking up to a sick and hurting mate and babying him until he felt better. Minho  didn’t mind babying his mate, but he wished he didn’t have to hurt so much, it was like the first two months all over again when Taemin was constantly getting morning sickness and dizzy spells except now he had horrible cramps and a huge belly to go along with it.

 

Minho  missed the few months in between when the baby had really started to grow. If he was a little truthful with himself, he really  missed the fact that Taemin’s hormones had been raging in those few months. The demon got to laugh at anyone that the cat boy decided had pissed him off and began yelling and they also had sex almost everyday. He remembered his birthday party only over a month ago, his first one as an adult, and how much it resembled Taemin’s birthday when they had created the little miracle that  was causing his mate so much pain now. Now, he could barely get Taemin to let him give him a blowjob when his hunger couldn’t take it anymore and when the cat boy did want to do it, it was always at the most awkward and worst times.

 

At least all of this trouble meant the baby was going to come soon. It had only been six months, so Minho  had been a bit worried about that, but Leeteuk had explained that pregnancy time periods were a bit different for magical creatures, instead of three months periods, it was two or three months per trimester. Minho  was perfectly fine with that, he wanted to meet their baby already.

 

“Minho~” Taemin sang softly, “you can stop now, it’s all gone.”

 

Minho  stood up and helped his mate off the floor, one of the cat boy’s arms tucked under his large rounded belly.

 

“Are you sure you want to go to school today?” Minho  asked not letting go of his mate’s hand.

 

Taemin smiled at him, his smile instantly easing Minho’s worries. “I’ll be fine, I already skipped two days last week.”

 

“You’re pregnant, they already said it’s fine if you don’t go to class, you’re almost due,” Minho  said.

 

“I know, but the baby doesn’t like it when you’re not here, he kicks me all the time and gives me heartburn,” Taemin said with a pout then turned puppy dog eyes, or more like kitten eyes, to his mate. “I need you close so you can rub my back and kiss my tummy.”

 

Minho  smiled and played with his mate’s hand before lifting it up and kissing it. “But I need to take notes for you, so I can’t stay.”

 

Taemin took his hand away and bounced around the room a bit until he reached their closet. “Uh huh, that's why I’m going to class with you, silly.”

 

The demon shook his head and started to help his mate dress in the pregnancy version of their uniform which was basically just the winter version of their gym clothes before getting dressed himself. He grabbed a bottle of banana milk and opened it before making a slit on his arm and holding it over the bottle letting the red and yellow mix giving the drink an orange hue before handing it to Taemin with a straw.

 

“Banana milk for you and blood for the baby,” Minho  said and ruffled Taemin’s hair with his slit arm.

 

The cat boy looked up at the hurt arm and grabbed it bringing the cut to his mouth and sucking on it, licking the wound clean. Minho  moved his hand to his mate’s face and cupped it causing the boy to smile before lifting the bottle and straw to his lips and sucking. The demon chuckled slightly and went to grabbed their satchel bags before heading out.

 

After the first two months, Leeteuk had told them that the baby was a boy as well as what magical creature he was mostly made of. It ended up that their son would be a vampire/demon with the possibility of some kittenish attitude, but none of the attributes of a cat shifter. Minho  had been a bit sad as he’d wanted to see a baby version of his mate running about but figured it was best if they had a stronger baby right now while they were still in high school. Leeteuk said that demon and vampire babies needed less care than shifters all Minho  needed to do was give extra blood to Taemin whenever the boy fed along with the usual weekly feedings.

 

He wasn’t as worried about Yoogeun’s childhood as he was about his high school years. The kid wouldn’t just need to feed off blood, but other unmentionable things Minho  rather not picture before his son was even born. Maybe he could do what Yunho  and Jaejoong hyung had and set up a fiancé for his son. At least that way there would be someone prepared even if they decided not to mate.

 

Those had been the sort of things plaguing Minho’s mind for the past week. They had went to see Leeteuk and the nurse had said that Taemin could go into labor any day now. It was both exciting and nerve-racking to know that they would be able to meet their child properly soon. They had taken Minho’s old bed out of their dorm and turned that side into the baby’s area with a pink crib and pink changing area compliments of Key and half their closet was filled with diapers and other baby things they had received on Christmas. 

 

They walked down the just filling halls hand in hand, going early so as the other students wouldn’t bump into the pregnant cat boy, though they hardly did as all the school knew about Taemin. Finally, the parents to be made it to their home room class. Taemin immediately plopped into the big comfortable recliner that Heechul had put in the corner of the room for his cousin and curled up like the cat he was with a yawn. Minho  stood by him and petted his rust curls chuckling when he realized his mate had fallen asleep.

 

“Minho, I know that Taemin’s a cute sight to watch when sleeping, but could you take your seat for a few minutes?” Heechul asked coming into the classroom that had now filled with students.

 

Minho  rolled his eyes, but obeyed, keeping an eye on his mate and glaring at anyone that made too much noise while Heechul called roll.

 

 

 

**2min**

 

 

As soon as Minho  exited the cafeteria line, he sighed. There, at his usual table, sat his hyungs and Seunghyun sucking face and neck. Moans filled the area and Minho  wrinkled his nose detecting raging hormones and the rust of blood. The student council president barely managed to open his eyes and tapped his mate’s shoulder. The wizard vampire pulled away and took his seat beside Onew with a blush on his cheeks. Key pulled away as well, blood still dribbling down his chin, but only got pulled into Jonghyun’s lap when he tried to go back to his seat. Minho  just rolled his eyes and took his seat with Taemin beside him. It had been like this since the end of Jonghyun’s punishment for loosing the bet after their summer holiday. The vampire and werewolf had decided to go full force in revenge of being denied make out time at the lunch table and soon Onew and Seunghyun got talked into joining at least every other day (Seunghyun still wanted to eat with his other hyungs sometimes). It was one day at the end of Taemin’s second month when they had walked in on the four literally having sex with their clothes on in the middle of the cafeteria that the cat boy had thrown up at the sight of them. Key had come up with a new rule that there was to be no making out or feeding in front of Taemin while he was pregnant. Minho  had been all too happy about that that he just didn’t have the heart to tell his hyungs that Taemin had just drank spoiled banana milk that day and had just happened to throw up at the best opportune time for Minho. He had made sure to thoroughly thank his mate for giving him a peaceful unakward lunch period after that.

 

Minho  took Taemin’s lunch tray containing three milks of various flavors and a slice of fluffy cake so that the cat boy could sit himself down carefully before placing it in front of him. He placed his own tray with water bottles and a slice of cake down in front of him before sitting as well, placing an arm around his mate’s shoulder.

 

“Minho~” Taemin said and pouted holding out one of the bottle to him, a chocolate one.

 

Minho  smiled and ruffled his mate’s hair before taking the bottle and poking the straw into the top moving it around to open more and took it out. He held up his wrist to his mate’s mouth and the cat boy happily licked a spot before biting down, sucking a bit before letting it loose and Minho  placed his wrist over the bottle letting it drip into the drink before handing the bottle back. Taemin happily started sipping on it and Minho  went to drown a bottle of water using the last few drops to clean off his wound.

 

“So, what did Leeteuk say to you last week?” Key asked. “You never did tell me, and I’m your Umma, you’re supposed to tell me these things.”

 

Taemin looked at his brother bashfully. “He said any day now, hyung.”

 

“Any day now!” Key squealed. “And you’re walking around!”

 

Jonghyun started nuzzling his mate’s neck to calm him down.

 

Taemin frowned. “I’m fine, Umma, he said it’s good to walk around when you’re getting close as long as I don’t over exert myself.”

 

Minho just nodded and started to look around. He caught sight of a good looking guy with wavy brown hair walk into the cafeteria holding a bunch of papers. He started looking around before catching site of Onew. He smiled a sort of goofy but heartbreaking smile and started for their table.

 

“Onew ssi,” he said approaching the table and waving the papers. “Could you help me, I need you to cast an announcing spell.”

 

Onew stood up and bowed. “Of course, hyung. What are we announcing?”

 

The man smiled and handed each person at the table a pamphlet. Before they could look at the papers, Onew flicked his wand and the man began talking.

 

“Attention students, as you all know, the end of the school year is approaching which means all seniors will be leaving for a school trip next week to the human realm.”

 

All the seniors started to clap and yell excitedly.

 

The man smiled and made a gesture for them to calm down. “Alright, alright, but there’s more. Also, each senior is allowed to bring one other person with them. So, for you seniors you have a thing for one of the younger people here, this wouldn’t be a bad chance to ask them out before you graduate.”

 

The class started laughing and some couples kissed.

 

“Okay guys, come get a pamphlet from me. You need to fill it out if you’re going along with who you’re bringing and we’ll pick them up on the day we leave. That’s all.”

 

Onew flicked his wand again and the man turned to him. “Thank you for that, hopefully you all will make it, I’ll be taking my leave now.”

 

Minho  watched the man curiously before turning to his hyungs. “Hey, who was that?”

 

“That’s our homeroom teacher, Leejoon hyung,” Jonghyun said. “Actually, he’s new, our last one left after summer because his mate got pregnant and apparently she was sort of frail so he went to take care of her. They hired that guy in his place.”

 

“He’s yummy,” Key said.

 

“Yeobo!” Jonghyun said and looked at his mate both shocked and sadly.

 

“What? Have you seen his abs?” Key asked.

 

The werewolf frowned. “I have seen his abs.” Then, he turned to his mate with the best dorky puppy dog smile on his face. “But you like me better, right.”

 

Key made a show of lifting his hands and placing them on his mate’s face and leaning in. “Of course, Jjongie, I like my guys to chase me around like a little doggy.”

 

The werewolf frowned only to brighten up when his mate pecked his lips completely satisfied. Key picked up his paper and read it before frowning. “Looks like we may not be able to go.”

 

“Why not?” Taemin asked.

 

Key’s eyes widened. “Well, of course I’m not going if my baby can’t go and with you about to give birth, you definitely can’t go.”

 

The cat boy looked at his own paper. “Hyung, I should have the baby before the trip, I can go.”

 

Minho  looked at his mate shocked. “We can’t just leave the baby.”

 

“Of course not,” Taemin said. “He’ll come with us.”

 

“But he’ll just be born,” Minho  argued.

 

“Actually, it’s not that weird, Minho. We have a bunch of charms and spells to help keep them safe and healthy; the number of baby deaths in the magical creature world is far less than the human world. Donghae and Eunhyuk hyung will probably come as well with their babies,” Onew explained playing with Seunghyun’s hand. “Obviously I’m taking Seunghyun with me.”

 

Key nodded. “I’ll take Taemin and Jonghyun can take Minho. The baby doesn’t count, or I’m sure the headmaster will let us tack him on.”

 

Minho  frowned. “Fine, but what’s so interesting about the human realm that you need to take a field trip there?’

 

“Businesses,” Key answered. “Plus, we’ll probably just get to run around. It’ll be good for the both of you to get away from school after the baby is born.”

 

Minho  just reached over and kissed his mate’s cheek. If Taemin wanted to go, then they would go.

 

 

**2min**

 

 

Minho  sat on one of the loveseats in the lobby running his fingers through his mate’s hair as they watched the little gold colored and white puppies crawling about on the floor before turning back into babies with the same hair. The demon smiled as Eunhyuk picked up the gold haired baby and started rocking him while Donghae picked up the white haired one. It had been a big surprise to find out the two usually childish dorm heads were actually terrific parents even if they still acted like their usual selves around everyone but their babies who had ended up being dog shifters.

 

Donghae brought the white puppy over near Taemin’s stomach and lifted the cat boy’s shirt leaning the baby in. Immediately, it turned back into its puppy form and started sniffing at Taemin’s stomach before licking his belly. Taemin started giggling and Minho  couldn’t help glare as Donghae gave him a grin that quickly turned into a nervous chuckle.

 

“Bada likes him. They should be playmates,” ‘the swim instructor said.

 

“Yeah,” Minho  said grumpily and pulled Taemin’s shirt back down. He still didn’t like other people touching his mate. He could stand Key hugging Taemin because they were brothers and kind of like mother and child, but with his mate being pregnant he hated it even more when the boy’s cousins  touching him like he was theirs. Taemin was Minho’s. His, his, his. The demon coughed.

 

If Key was Taemin’s mother, he wondered what the vampire would do if Minho  mentioned that would make him a grandmother now. He’d probably threaten to ‘drain his blood and not in the fun way’ like he always did for implying that the vampire was getting old when he was only a few months older than Minho. That, or he’d hit Minho  over the head with the spatula the demon had got him for his birthday as a joke. Minho  was regretting having bought that, the diva now used it as a weapon and it hurt. He swore the vampire had added spikes to it or something.   

      

“Oh, Minho!”

 

The sudden sound of his mate calling his name brought Minho  out of his thoughts and he turned to a smiling excited Taemin who was carefully sitting up, one hand on his round stomach. “It’s kicking!”

 

Instantly,  a smile grew on Minho’s face and he placed a hand beside his mate’s and his eyes glowed when he felt the little foot thump against his hand. Sure, he’d felt his son kick about a hundred times already over the past couple of months, but it never failed to amaze him. It really meant there was a little Taeminho in there. He lifted his head and his eyes met his mate’s pretty ones. They both smiled lovingly at each other and Minho  leaned in to kiss his mate.

 

“Oh, I want to feel!” Eunhyuk yelled.

 

“Me too,” added his mate.

 

“Is the baby kicking?” asked some random people and soon they were circled by all the occupants of the lobby and some that had just been passing by.

 

Apparently, anything to do with babies was a big deal in SM High. Minho  sighed and glared at everyone who had interrupted their kiss getting ready for the line of people that would want to touch his mate’s stomach and of course he’d have to let at least half of them do so before they realized  the kicking only lasted a few seconds and it wasn’t likely he maybe would do so again because just anyone asked.

 

Suddenly, he felt a hand on the back of his neck and turned his eyes to an amused looking Taemin who quickly pulled him down and connected their lips. Minho  smiled into it and felt fluttering in his stomach.

 

“Let’s just entertain them for a bit, okay hyung,” Taemin whispered and smiled as everybody began feeling his stomach.

 

Well, at least he got his kiss. 


	2. Demons Are Difficult

**Chapter 2 – Demons are Difficult**

 

He was running across the field. It was raining and time was running out, he was half way there, but the other team was blocking his path. Expertly, Minho  made his way through the line of the opposing team and was just about to shoot the winning goal when he felt something poke his side. After about the third poke, Minho’s eyes fluttered opened to see his mate smiling nervously down at him.

 

“Taemin?” Minho  asked rubbing his face to get the sleep away.

 

“Hyung, I don’t feel good,” Taemin said sitting up in bed.

 

Minho  sat up as well and started rubbing his mate’s neck. “What’s wrong, got a cramp, are you nauseous?”

 

The cat boy shook his head. “There’s a pulsing in my side and…hyung, I think I wet the bed.” The last part was whispered and Taemin hung his head.

 

The demon stared at Taemin’s embarrassed face before his eyed widened. He gripped the sheet covering them and yanked it off seeing a big wet spot underneath his mate. He remembered that Leeteuk said, just like with women, the parasite would erupt water when it was time for the baby to be born and the pulsing was probably the baby trying to get out, not contraptions, but literally trying to get out.

 

Immediately, Minho  jumped up and started gathering some stuff into a bag. He turned to Taemin and pulled the boy up and into his arms bridle style.

 

“Minho?” Taemin asked. “I’m…I’m having the baby, aren’t I?”

 

“I think so,” Minho responded leaving the room. He quickly went next door and knocked quickly.

 

“Yah!” was the response as a half naked vampire answered before his eyes went wide seeing them. “Ommo…is it time?”

 

Minho  nodded and turned around heading for the elevators. He heard Jonghyun and Key rustling behind them pulling on clothes and knocking on Onew’s door as well, revealing the wizard and his mate that had changed rooms as soon as they got back. The demon took the elevator first not wanting his mate too be uncomfortable. He looked down and saw Taemin breathing heavily, blood starting to leak from his nose and got worried. As soon as the elevator dinged open, Minho  practically ran to the nurse’s office.

 

“Hyung!” he shouted as he barged into the white sterile room.

 

A startled dozing nurse jumped from his place sleeping on his desk surrounded by papers. He blinked a bit before his eyes widened and Leeteuk stood up immediately cleaning off a bed. “Bring him here. Has there been bleeding?”

 

“His nose started bleeding,” Minho  said laying his now slightly whimpering mate onto the bed.

 

“It’s not surprising, a man’s body wasn’t made for this so it’s just a bit of rejection. Luckily, we have everything set up here so we won’t have to go to the human hospital. Is Onew and Seunghyun coming, I need them to send out a message for me.”

 

“We’re here,” the student council president said holding his mate’s hand followed by Key and Jonghyun.

 

“Could you send a message to Yunho and Jaejoong and also Ryeowook and Sungmin and Kangin. I’ll need a couple strong guys and Sirens can help with the healing and calming him,” Leeteuk said. 

 

The wizards nodded and started waving their wands on pieces of paper that zoomed away. Minho  stood beside his mate holding his hand.

 

“Hyung, it hurts,” Taemin said.

 

“Shh,” Minho  comforted rubbing his thumb against his mate’s hand. “It’ll by fine after a while, just remember Yoogeun’s coming.”

 

Taemin smiled at him, ears perking up. “I’ll get to play with the baby?”

 

Minho  nodded. “You can play with him all you want.”

 

Leeteuk started setting up machines and Minho  frowned every time a needle was stuck into his mate’s skin. By the time the elder men arrived, Taemin was clinging onto Minho  and screaming as the pulsing got worse. Minho  could actually see the skin on his mate’s stomach being pressed against. The nurse had told him that male pregnancies were more like hatching eggs where the baby broke itself out, but the demon didn’t think his son would really rip through Taemin’s stomach, right?

 

Yunho  made his way beside Minho  and clamped a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, you might want to talk to the baby. Demon babies tend to be a bit hostile toward their mothers.

 

Minho  nodded and bent down next to Taemin’s stomach, caressing it and whispering nonsense to his soon to be born son. “Come on, be good to Taemin appa, he loves you a lot, I love you, too. Come on, settle down.” He placed a few kisses to his stomach and sighed when his mate stopped crying.

 

“H-He calmed down,” Taemin said.

 

“Good, okay, Kangin, Sungmin, hold Minho  back please,” the nurse instructed.

 

Minho’s eyes widened. Hold him back, why would they need to do that. He gripped his mate’s hand tightly when he felt Kangin and Sungmin holding him back, Yunho still holding a comforting hand to his shoulder.

 

“Oh, hold Key back, too,” Leeteuk asked as a second thought pulling on some rubber gloves and  picked up some tools. They’re sharp edges gleamed in the bright lights of the nurse’s office and Minho  stared horrified and Leeteuk pressed those against Taemin’s stomach lightly to test where the marks would go.

 

“Wh-what are you doing?” Minho  asked. “Are you doing a C-section!”

 

“Something like that,” Leeteuk said. “How else is the baby going to come out.” 

 

Taemin looked over at Minho  with scared eyes and Minho  bit his lip watching as the nurse rearranged the knives until he found the right spot.

 

 “Okay, Wookie, if you don’t mind, could you go behind Taemin and sing something softly. I absolutely can’t put you to sleep, Taemin, so bare with the pain for a little bit, it’s going to feel a bit cold because I’m numbing the skin as we go along,” Leeteuk explained and his hands took on a blue hue before he started cutting.

 

 

 

**2min**

 

 

 

At the first sign of blood, Minho  went crazy. He could feel his eyes go red and he started thrashing against the others' hold, hand still connected with Taemin’s. The cat boy let out whines and small screams muffled by his other hand in his mouth, pretty face screwed up in pain.  

                                  

Not able to take seeing his mate in pain, Minho  moved his eyes to Taemin’s swelled belly and wished he hadn’t. The blood now coated and stained his pale skin that moved ever so lightly with the pulsing. The demon flinched when he saw Leeteuk begin to lift the skin and move his hands inside.

 

The nurse turned to Minho. “I need you to take the baby, you’re going to get bloody, but his powers will go crazy if he’s not put directly into a demon’s hands. You think you can do this without attacking me or else I’ll give him to Yunho.”

 

Minho  swallowed, but nodded and forced himself to calm down as Kangin and Sungmin let him go. Taemin gave a whining sound, chest rising and falling with heavy breaths, as Minho  moved his hand away and held them out for the baby.

 

“Taemin, this is going to hurt. I can’t numb it with cold or else I might freeze the baby,” Leeteuk warned then started pulled his hands out and the cat boy screamed.

 

Minho shut his eyes not wanting to see it, his mate’s cries enough to have him on the edge he didn’t want to see all the blood that was mostly likely escaping with the gushing noise. He felt something placed in his arms and opened his eyes seeing the blood and mucus covered baby in his arms crying softly, the tiniest bit of fangs showing through his otherwise toothless mouth. Was this is son? Was this Yoogeun?

 

Suddenly, the baby was gone and he felt himself being pushed toward his mate who immediately wrapped his arms around his neck.

 

“I need to wash the baby, you let Taemin feed, he lost a lot of blood,” Leeteuk said.

 

Minho  didn’t pay any attention to him as he felt his mate suddenly sink his teeth into his neck and start sucking. Suddenly, the sudden rage he felt from all the blood started to seep away and he could look around clearly. He saw the two gym teachers helping Leeteuk in a corner with a basin to clean up the baby. Ryeowook was hovering over Taemin’s gaping bleeding stomach singing softly to it as the wound slowly started to close, tears in his eyes as he twittered. Though he couldn’t see them, Minho  felt Yunho  and Jaejoong watching over him and Taemin from behind.

 

Sighing, he brought his arms up and wrapped them around his mate falling into the fluffy feeling of his mate feeding from him. He was just glad it was Friday night. They had been waiting since Sunday for the baby to be born. Now it was.

 

Taemin unlatched himself from Minho  with a small popping sound and flopped against the bed with a groan. Minho  chanced a look at his stomach and found the wound was mostly healed, smiling at their piano teacher who paused in his singing to smile back before going back to work.

 

“It hurt,” Taemin said softly.

 

Minho  ran a hand through his sweating rust colored locks with a sorry smile. “I know, baby, but you did good.

 

“Where is he?” Taemin asked.

 

“Hyung’s cleaning him right now, can’t you hear him?”

 

The cat boy frowned. “Why is he crying?”

 

“Because, he wants us of course,” Minho  said and grinned when his mate chuckled tiredly.

 

“Hyung, did you see him?”

 

Minho  nodded. “He had little fangs, but no other teeth.”

 

Taemin made a face. “That’s weird.”

 

The demon laughed then turned when he saw the siren move.

 

“All done,” Ryeowook said clapping his hands. “I’ll be leaving now, I need to tell Yesung why I left suddenly.”

 

Minho  nodded. “Thank you, hyung, bring Yesung to see the baby later.”

 

The siren nodded and left.

 

“Taeminnie, want to hold your baby?” Leeteuk asked carrying the baby back to them.

 

The cat boy perked up and held his arms out eagerly and the nurse handed him the now sleeping baby wrapped in a yellow blanket. Taemin looked at him before turning to Minho  with a bright smile. “He’s cute~”

 

Minho  sat on the edge of the bed and looked over Taemin’s shoulder to look at the baby properly before smiling. He was cute.

 

“Let me see,” Key said coming up to the bed and dragging a slightly pale werewolf with him.

 

Taemin turned to his brother and held out the baby. “Look Umma, it’s your grandson.”

 

The vampire’s face fell instantly as he took the baby. “No, he’s my nephew, I’m too young to be a grandmother.” His smile came back the instant he began rocking the baby in his arms poking at his chubby cheeks.

 

Key turned to Jonghyun and held the baby out to him. The werewolf nervously reached out for the baby and just as he was about to take it, Yooguen’s eyes opened. Jonghyun’s eyes went wide before shutting as he fainted.

 

“Ommo, why’d he do that?” Key asked looking at his passed out mate almost unconcernedly as he held the baby. He turned to look at it and his own eyes widened slightly before looking at Minho. “Yah, froggy face, he has your eyes and they’re red.”

 

“Yah, don’t call me that…wait, red eyes?” Minho  got up and took the baby from Key. Its large eyes were looking around blurrily, a brilliant shade of red.

 

“Here, let me see him,” Yunho said and Minho  passed the baby to him.

 

Jaejoong came and stood beside his mate waving a finger in front of the baby. “Karam’s eyes were red when he was born and occasionally did that until we gave him his curse.”

 

Minho’s eyes widened. “I have to give Yoogeun a curse?”

 

Yunho  nodded and handed the baby to Jaejoong. “Yeah, any creature that’s fifty percent or more demon has to have a curse. Human doesn’t count, so Yoogeun’s half demon. You’re supposed to wait a month or two before giving it to them, though.”

 

Minho  frowned and turned to Taemin who was getting Yoogeun back from the secretary. The cat boy turned and smiled at his mate. “It’s alright, we’ll get a bunch of books and choose one that won’t hurt him too much.”

 

Minho  nodded before a yawn suddenly escaped him.

 

“Okay, everybody out,” Leeteuk said. “Come back and visit tomorrow and Seunghyun and Onew can put the necessary charms on our little Yoogeun.”

 

Obediently, everyone started to leave. Key leaned down and kissed his brother’s forehead then Yoogeun’s before leaning down and picking up a delirious werewolf. “We’ll see you two straight and early in the morning.”

 

The two young parents waved them off before turning to Leeteuk who was holding out a bottle.

 

“Here, Taemin’s not a girl, so you need to use this to feed him. After that, you can go to sleep, I’ve got two clean beds over there and a nightgown for Taemin,” Leeteuk said. “Put the bottle in the sink when you’re done and the baby in that little plastic thing beside the beds and get some rest. I’ll be in my office if you need anything.”

 

They both thanked the nurse before turning their attention to the baby. Minho  stood up and took Yoogeun in his arms and the bottle. “You get dressed and cleaned up and I’ll feed him.”

 

Taemin nodded, too tired to protest and got up on unsteady feet removing his clothes and replacing them with the yellow colored scrubs Leeteuk provided before climbing into bed. Minho  fed the baby and burped him how he’d seen Eunhae and Jaejoong do with their babies before placing him in the little plastic holder and climbing into the other bed provided. He really wanted to sleep next to Taemin, but the beds were almost too small for one person, so he sighed and decided just to watch Yoogeun until sleep over took him.

 

 

**2min**

 

 

 

 

 Minho  was feeding the baby again while Leeteuk hooked up some more monitors and stuff to Taemin who was laying on one the of the small hospital beds. That morning, Minho  was in a bad mood not waking up next to his mate, so he moved they’re beds together. Key and Jonghyun had came as soon as the study session started that day and Key cooed over the baby while the werewolf looked a little embarrassed eventually leaving to go meet Jo Kwon and Gain who were coming to see their first grandchild.

 

Thinking about his in-laws made Minho  wonder what his dad was doing. He had texted him to tell him Yoogeun had been born, but Siwon hadn’t gotten back to him. He had seen him once over winter break where he had come to the school and taken Minho  and Taemin out to dinner then rented them a hotel room for new years as a late birthday present to his son. Luckily, that was before Taemin had started with the cramps and morning sickness so the room had gotten plenty of use even in Taemin’s highly pregnant state.  He knew his dad liked children, at least he use to living in an orphanage, and he really wanted to show him his grandson.

 

The demon was broken out of his thoughts when he heard talking coming down the hall slowly getting louder as it approached the nurse’s office door. Minho  rolled his eyes hearing the high nagging voices of Key, Jo Kwon, and every now and then, Gain. He carefully burped the baby and put him in his crib before going over to greet his in-laws.

 

“No, I don’t want a baby yet,” Key whined as he opened the door followed by the other diva, his mate, and Jonghyun  following behind like a puppy.

 

“But they’re cute,” argued his mother.

 

“I know that, but I want a job first,” Key protested.

 

“You can have a job after you have a baby, son,” Jo Kwon reasoned.

 

“Yah! I don’t want to get all cut up,” Key continued to protest.

 

“Get a surrogate,” Jo Kwon said, “or have Jonghyun carry it.”

 

“Mwo?” the werewolf asked, eyes wide and Minho  couldn’t help but chuckle at the idea of a pregnant Jonghyun. 

 

Key smirked at his mate. “Jjongie, you like making babies, right, how about you carry one.”

 

Minho  decided to give mercy to his poor friend and cleared his throat. All heads turned to him.

 

“Um, hi,” Minho  said. Two seconds later he was glomped by the vampire parents.

 

“Umma, Appa,” Taemin said from his place on the bed, “don’t kill him.”

 

The two older vampires immediately let go and went to Taemin who happily took their attention. Minho  smiled at his childish mate before picking up their child and heading over to them. Taemin caught sight of him carrying their baby and reached his arms out for it.

 

“Baby, my baby, give me,” the cat boy said, ears pricked up and tail swishing against the sheets.

 

Minho  chuckled and moved to place Yoogeun in his mate’s eager arms. “Taemin, he’s not a toy. You didn’t have a baby just so you could have a playmate did you?”

 

Taemin gave him a guilty look before smiling brightly as the baby caught his finger. “I’ll take really good care of him.”

 

The demon ruffled his mate’s hair knowing the other was just joking about the playmate thing. Holding Yoogeun, looking down at him with soft loving eyes, Taemin looked every bit a mother…or manly…an adult?...Minho wasn’t really sure what to refer to Taemin. He still looked as ever innocent as always, just, he supposed mature was a good word.

 

“Oh, he looks just like Minho,” Gain commented. “He has big pretty eyes, but he’s cute.”

 

“I think he’ll be more on Minho’s side, but with a cute prettiness to him,” Jo Kwon said. “He’ll have our Taeminnie’s natural aegyo.”

 

“Taemin, do something cute,” Key requested.

 

The cat boy looked up at him with big innocent eyes which were already cute enough to get smiles. “But I’m holding the baby.”

 

“Then do something cute with the baby,” Minho  offered.

 

Taemin lifted the baby slightly and bent down kissing one of its chubby cheeks. Yoogeun made a face almost like pouting and Taemin chuckled, the tinkling sound filling the office and Minho’s chest with a light fluffy feeling.

 

Suddenly, the door opened and Onew and Seunghyun entered with their wands.

 

“Um, we’re here to do the charms,” Onew announced. “Seunghyun, can you get the baby?”

 

The vampire wizard walked over to Taemin and held his arms out with a sweet smile on his face. The baby started crying a little, so Seunghyun started to rock it until it shushed. He walked to Onew and smiled.

 

“Hey, we should have one.”

 

“Mwo?” The student council president’s face was the look of pure terror and everyone laughed. Soon he just went into nervous laughter. “Uh, later.”

 

Minho  felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Jo Kwon. “Hey, you did good.”

 

The demon smiled sheepishly. Where you suppose to compliment the man that knocked your son up? He bowed. “Thank you.”

 

He felt as awkward as when they had to tell his in-laws that Taemin was pregnant. They had taken a couple of days after the battle with G.O before announcing it to their parents. They had been silent at first before Jo Kwon hugged him and Gain said something about at least one of her children were willing to give them a grandchild. Taemin had told them something along the lines of tricking him into it, but they decided to leave out exactly how that happened.

 

“Hyung, you should hold the baby,” Seunghyun and handed the baby to a reluctant Onew.

 

Minho  cocked an eyebrow as the baby started crying and Onew moved around nervously until Seunghyun took the baby away and Key smacked him in the back of his head with that spatula Minho  had bought him.

 

“Don’t make my nephew cry!”

 

“Owe, Key, I didn’t mean to,” Onew protested rubbing his head. “Babies are difficult~”

 

The sound of Taemin laughing again filled the room and the baby stopped crying. Minho  turned to Taemin and smiled hugely while the other gave him a pretty crinkled eye smile back that made his heart do a flip.

 

Suddenly, Seunghyun’s nervous voice broke their moment. “Um, someone needs to change his diaper, I think.”


	3. Fail!

**Chapter 3 – Fail!**

 

 

It was noon Sunday before Leeteuk allowed Taemin out of the infirmary with Yoogeun. The young parents walked to their dorm room, Taemin carrying the baby in one arm his other hand entwined with Minho’s who was carrying all the baby stuff Leeteuk had given them. Minho  unlaced their hands and opened the door for his mate and child then closed it behind. He walked over to Taemin’s desk and put the stuff there before going over to the crib and removing the bags upon bags of diapers they had stuffed in there, gifts from the teachers.

 

“Is he asleep?” Minho  whispered looking over Taemin’s shoulder at their baby. Yoogeun’s large eyes were thin lines as he slept. “Careful when you put him in.”

 

Taemin nodded and carefully moved his arms to lower the baby into his crib. He knelt down and grabbed onto the bars to watch the baby smiling. Minho  knelt down beside his mate and ran his hand through his rust colored locks looking between their baby and his mate.

 

“Did he really come from me?” Taemin asked.

 

Minho  leaned over and kissed his mate’s cheek softly. “Yep, you did a good job, Taemin.”

 

The cat  boy giggled. “He looks a lot like you.”

 

“Yeah, I’m sure he’ll be cute, though, like you,” Minho  said and scratched one of Taemin’s ears.

 

The cat boy purred and leaned into his mate’s hand. “I want him to have wings.”

 

The demon grimaced. “He will when he’s a teenager.”

 

Suddenly, there was a gurgling sound and Minho  turned to his mate who was smiling sheepishly.

 

“You hungry?” Minho  asked.

 

“We can’t leave the baby though and I don’t want to wake him,” Taemin said wiggling his finger through the crib bars at the sleeping baby.

 

Minho  stood up. “I’ll go get us some food, it’s lunchtime anyways. You’ll be fine by yourself, right?”

 

Taemin nodded. “Of course, hyung. He’s asleep anyways.”

 

Minho  nodded and walked out of their dorm room headed to the cafeteria. After going down the elevator and countless flights of stairs, Minho  came to the half empty cafeteria. Most students didn’t eat there on the weekend or they brought food to their rooms so there were countless empty tables. Minho  walked to the long lunch line of rush hour students and waited. His large eyes began to scan the room and he caught sight of his hyungs’ homeroom teacher sitting off in a corner surrounded by a few students, most of them females. One of the boys, a honey red head that looked a little familiar was talking with the teacher animatedly as if they were cracking jokes. The girls and boys around them laughed every now and then and Minho  could see some of the girls reaching their hands out and touching the teacher’s arm every now and then, the stretched out ‘Oppa~’ easily readable on their lips.       

 

Minho  cringed as memories of his not quite girlfriends in middle school saying that. It sent chills up his spine remembering their annoying voices and he felt a little bad for the teacher who seemed completely oblivious to their intentions as his attention was mainly focused on the boy student he was talking to. It was weird for Minho  to see people flaunting over a teacher in this school. He had come to the conclusion that you had to be mated in order to teach here seeing as every teacher was. The young demon had yet to meet one that wasn’t. Honestly, he didn’t know if LeeJoon was mated or not, but from the flirting all those students were doing, he guessed not.

 

Though, Minho  couldn’t really blame the girls from flirting with the teacher, he was good looking and Key had said something about him having nice abs. Of course, he totally wasn’t his type. Minho  had abs, too, he didn’t need someone competing with him in that area. All he needed was his cute pretty Taemin with his cute now flat tummy and cute squishy … Yeah, Minho  hadn’t gotten laid in a week because of the baby. He was surprised he had been able to keep himself from attacking Taemin that long, usually he couldn’t go more than three days, but figured the stress and excitement of Yoogeun’s birth had kept him at bay. But, Yoogeun was born now, so…

 

“Minho yah,” a voice called snapping the demon out of his cat boy filled fantasies.

 

“Sorry Hangeng hyung,” Minho  said shaking his head. It was his turn in line. He looked up and down at the food and decided on cake and banana milk like usual.

 

“Where’s Taemin?” the dragon asked.

 

“He’s with the baby, I’m bringing up the food,” Minho  said.

 

“Oh yeah, Chullie told me he gave birth, congratulations,” Hangeng said.

 

Minho  bowed his head. “Thanks, you should come by and see him.”

 

“Yeah, Heechul’ll probably drag me along today at some point,” the dragon said and handed Minho  his order.

 

Minho  bowed again before leaving the line. He made his way back up the stairs and stopped at the lobby thinking about getting ice cream from the snack bar for Taemin. The moment he walked in he turned right back around. On one of the carpets laid a giant gray wolf with a Chihuahua and a white puppy and a reddish-gold monkey  petting the three canines. No matter how many times he saw it, Minho  still found the dorm heads’ family a bit odd.

 

 

**2min**

 

 

Minho’s trek back to their dorm room had started out leisurely, but the closer he got, the more he felt bothered. By the time he had got half way down the hall, he was basically running. Minho  fumbled with the doorknob before it flung open with a bang revealingTaemin with a pouting face holding a crying Yoogeun in his arms.

 

“Hyung~ I just got him back to sleep,” the cat boy said, ears drooping.

 

“Oh, sorry,” Minho  said carefully closing the door and putting their food down on his desk before turning to his mate who was rocking their son. “Did he wake up?”

 

“Yes, as soon as you left and then he started looking around. I reached in and touched him and he started crying. Minho~ I don’t think he likes me,” the cat boy said looking sadly at their son.

 

“Of course he likes you,” Minho  said taking the baby from Taemin’s hands and its cries went to small whimpers. He gave his mate a nervous smile.

 

Taemin rolled his eyes much like Key did and Minho  felt a bit threatened. “If he likes me than he must love you~.”

 

“Taemin,” Minho  said rocking the baby, “what’s wrong?”

 

The cat boy was sitting on their bed, arms and legs crossed. Minho  went over to him holding the baby. He was silent, refusing to look at Minho  and the demon gave a sigh and rocked the baby more. Once it was silent, Minho  placed Yoogeun in Taemin’s arms. Those large eyes looked at the cat boy’s pouting face and started to cry again. Taemin turned to Minho  with large nervous eyes.

 

“See, see, he doesn’t like me,” Taemin said.

 

“Maybe because you’re frowning,” Minho  said. “Smile, laugh, sing him a song.”

 

Taemin pouted before rocking Yoogeun back and forth. “I’m not good at singing.”

 

“I don’t think the baby really cares,” Minho  said.

 

The cat boy pursed his lips before beginning to sing. “Saranghae~, Saranghae~.”

 

Minho  was memorized. He had never really heard his mate sing. Usually if he went to practice something other than dance, Eunhyuk would drag Minho  away to rap. His voice was like an angel’s, soft and delicate and leaked pure innocence. A grin grew across the demon’s lips when he looked down and saw Yoogeun looking up at Taemin with large admiring eyes. Taemin seemed to have noticed the change in the volume of the room as he stopped singing and turned to Minho  with a huge smile, eyes crinkling into crescent moons.

 

“He stopped crying,” Taemin said softly.

 

Minho  nodded and brought his hand to Taemin’s chin, cupping it and lifting his head before leaning down and placing a soft kiss to those unvirginal but perfectly innocent lips. “I told you, he just doesn’t like seeing his Umma frowning.”

 

Taemin pouted cutely. “Who said I was the Umma?”

 

Minho  just chuckled and stood up going over to the food. “Let’s eat, he might be hungry, too.”

 

Taemin nodded and stood up with the baby, singing playfully to it.

 

Minho  smiled and filled a bottle with milk and some of his blood handing that to Taemin before preparing plates for the two of them.

 

“M-Minho,” Taemin said, voice quivering.

 

Minho  immediately turned around. “What is it, what’s wrong?”

 

The cat boy had a disgusted look on his face and was looking at the demon pleadingly, holding the bottle away. Minho’s eyes went wide and he could feel his stomach churn.

 

“Really?” Minho  asked.

 

 Taemin nodded and made a gagging noise. “Hyung~ I’m going to throw up, hurry and take him.”

 

“You want me to do it?” Minho  asked.

 

“Hyung!” Taemin said. “Hurry!”

 

Minho  swallowed the lump in his throat before taking the baby and placing him on the changing table hearing Taemin run off to the bathroom. It wasn’t as if he didn’t know how to do it, Leeteuk had showed them, but it was just so disgusting. Minho  tried his best not to look or breathe as he undid the diaper and quickly cleaned up the baby, putting a new one on and throwing the other in the garbage can placed beside the table. He got on his knees and leaned against the changing table and took in big gulps of air only to scrunch his face up and gag a bit.

 

He heard the bathroom door open and turned to see Taemin covering his nose. “Why does it stink so badly?”

 

 Minho  just stood up and threw air freshener to Taemin. He looked at Yoogeun only to find the baby already asleep and rolled his eyes.

 

“He’s asleep,” Minho  announced and turned to find his mate on the bed, pillows covering his face.

 

“Hyung, I’m not hungry anymore,” came the other’s muffled voice.

 

Minho  climbed onto the bed and on top of his mate, lifting the pillow and joining his face under it, placing a kiss on Taemin’s nose. “Sorry, Taeminnie.”

 

The cat boy groaned. “This is harder than I thought. All he does is sleep, eat, and poop.”

 

“Give him a year, Taemin, then you can have all the time in the world to play with him,” Minho  said and laid his head next to his mate’s.

 

“Hyung,” Taemin said softly.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I lied, I’m still hungry.”

 

 

 

**2min**

  

 

 

Minho  watched Taemin flop onto the bed exhausted only in his boxers as the baby had managed to spit up milk on him when the cat boy tried burping. They had spent all day learning the routine of being new parents and quite frankly Minho  couldn’t wait for Yoogeun to get a little older. He was glad Yunho  had told him magical creature’s tended to mature faster in their infancy, but they made up for that by staying younger when they reached adult hood.

 

“Hyung~,” Taemin said looking at Minho  from between his legs as the demon sat on the edge of the bed thinking over things.

 

Minho  turned around and had to swallow at the inviting sight before him. He actually did need to feed, but he wondered if Taemin was up for it. The baby was asleep, and if they were quiet, they could probably get through a quick round. Eyes going red at the thought and need, Minho  got on his hands and knees and crawled on top of his mate.

 

“What are you doing, Minho?” Taemin said looking at him innocently, but Minho  could tell the cat boy knew exactly what he was doing with the way his ears flattened a bit.

 

The demon smirked and started kissing at his mate’s slightly sweaty bare chest.

 

Taemin made a soft noise and brought his fist to his mouth to keep him quiet. Minho  moved away and looked at him.

 

“Taemin, it’s been a week, I really need to feed.”

 

Taemin nodded. “What about the baby?”

 

“Keep quiet, okay. It’s a full moon, so Key can’t take him as he’s probably doing the same thing right now and Onew’s scared of him,” Minho  said and started kissing his neck.

 

The cat boy moaned softly, keeping his fist to his mouth. Minho  latched on to one of his mate’s sweet spots and sucked feeling his mate shiver from pleasure below him. He moved down and made another hickey on his collar bone before moving to suck on one of his rosy buds. Taemin arched and his other hand came to fist into Minho’s long dark chocolate hair. Once it was leaking with his spit, Minho  moved away and took off his own shirt.

 

Taemin reached his hands out for Minho  and the demon complied allowing himself to be pulled down and kissed hungrily by his mate, small fangs poking at his bottom lip in a teasing way. Their tongues danced together as Minho  began rubbing himself against his mate, swallowing all of his moans. When they broke for breath, Minho  took no time in getting to work on other things.

 

Quickly, Minho  had Taemin naked under him. His mate looked at him with blurry anticipating eyes, hips moving just the slightest bringing attention to his needy flushing member. Minho  made a V sign with his fingers and rubbed them up and down his mate’s erection causing the cat boy to arch, hand fisted in his mouth again. Once his member was leaking, Minho  moved his fingers down against other sensitive areas until they made a triangle with his mate’s too long untouched hole. He watched as it twitched expectantly, flushing a bright pink. The demon moved his fingers together and thrust them in.

 

With a low barely muffled moan, Taemin arched in slight pain. Minho  moved and kissed his mate’s fisted hand before latching onto his mate’s dry bud, wetting it with his tongue and irritating it with twists between his teeth. All the while, he moved his fingers in and out of his mate. Eventually, he felt Taemin’s walls pulling him in deeper, legs pushing him up and down on the bed. Minho sat up and watched his mate move himself on his fingers, one hand fisted in his mouth and another fisted above his head into the yellow sheets helping him move. His eyes were closed and face flushed pink with ecstasy.

 

Minho  licked his lips and added a third finger, curling them, hitting his mate’s prostate. He moved his head between his mate’s legs and nipped lightly at the sensitive skin of Taemin’s member before licking up the underside and covering just the tip. He made a couple of popping sounds on his mate’s fuchsia head and earned a few pops of his own from his mate’s body, inner walls clamping onto his fingers. The demon removed his mouth and licked his lips before moving his head all the way down on his mate and back up sucking in his cheeks and doing everything else he could to drive his mate crazy until his moans were almost unmuffable.

 

 “M-Minho,” Taemin said softly and the hand above his head went to Minho’s hair again tugging it.

 

It actually kind of hurt because Minho  could feel Taemin’s sharp nails digging into his scalp, but he ignored it for now. He thought about cutting his hair, but then there would be less cushion for those sharp nails, which digging into his back would have felt good but left marks that wouldn’t heal for over a week. Instead, Minho  just went with his mate’s movements, letting him be pushed down as Taemin’s hips bucked mercilessly upwards at an incredible speed probably what you got for being a dancer.

 

When Taemin finally let go of his hair, Minho  knew the boy was close and began moving his fingers faster inside him, his other hand going to caress one of his mate’s lifted globes. He could taste the salty and bitter pearls of precum flowing onto his tongue in thicker and thicker waves until suddenly his whole mouth was filled with his mate’s essence. He watched through his eyelashes as Taemin arched high trying his best to hold in the moans of his orgasm, but his hand fell away letting out that last almost silent ending as he came back down. Minho  drank up all of his mate before sitting up and wiping his mouth looking over to the baby crib relieved to see Yoogeun still asleep.

 

“M-Minho  hyung~” Taemin purred and lifted one leg onto Minho’s shoulder while spreading the other outwards.

 

Minho  quickly undid his pants and let his aching and fiercely needy member out. He positioned himself at his mate’s entrance before turning his head and kissing the soft smooth skin of his mate’s leg on his shoulder as he placed his member at his mate’s hole. His mate gave a soft excited keen, no louder than whispered talking, but that was all it took.

 

The demon’s eyes went wide in disbelief as the sounds of Yoogeun’s wailing rang through his ears. He watched as Taemin’s eyes widened slightly and curious and turned to the crib. He slipped his leg off Minho’s shoulder and moved off the bed pulling on his boxers before going over to the baby.

 

Minho  watched after him in disbelief. Did his mate really just leave him like this? Did his son really cry right then? He groaned and flopped down onto the bed hissing as his aching hardness poked into the bed. He thought Yoogeun liked him, but obviously the baby had something against his father to leave him like this. Well, at least he had fed.

 

“M-Minho,” Taemin said, voice nervous and disgusted.

 

Minho  knew that tone, even if the cat boy had only been using it for one day, it had become all too familiar. He felt his eye twitch and immediately his member went soft. With a sigh, Minho  stood up and pulled his pants back up before going over to his grossed out mate and performing his diaper duty.


	4. A Pile Full of Baby Fluff

**Chapter 4 – A Pile Full of Baby Fluff**

 

Words whispered in the halls of the demon lord’s castle were like poison in the air. Once heard, they would eat away at you. Even children were burdened by them. Loud familiar screams brought one curious boy to roam the halls, tears threatening to escape the louder the screams got. He suddenly paused hearing whispered words. Peaking around one of the black marble walls, he saw two men talking.

 

“You would think the lordship would perhaps torture her in a more quiet fashion,” said the older of the two men. “Just because no one dares to speak of it doesn’t mean we don’t know what is happening.”

 

“He wants us to hear it. That wench he calls a mate deserves all the pain she’s getting. Whoring herself out to the council,” the younger scoffed. “Who knows if that Kibum is even his son.”

 

“Of course he is, it’s that girl I’d be more concerned about,” protested the elder.

 

Suddenly, a loud scream echoed through the halls, louder than before and fear wrenching. The boy whimpered and covered his ears. Just as quickly as it came, the scream stopped and all was silent.

 

“I can’t take this anymore. It was rape. You have no right here if you’re powerless. I can’t let my sons grow up here, Yunho’s already so cold,” said the older.

 

“Your mate is pregnant again?”

 

“Yes, and we’re leaving tonight. If only I could take those children with me as well.”

 

The younger laughed. “If so, then I shall tell the demon lord you’re conspiring to take his children away. You know you can’t just leave. Once one living soul knows it’ll be impossible to escape.”

 

The boy’s eyes widened as he watched the older man’s eyes go red and suddenly the younger was on the floor with blood leaking form every opening.

 

“Then no living soul shall know.”

 

Tears spilled over in the boy’s eyes. Even though the scene of another’s death wasn’t unfamiliar to him, it could never seem normal. He jumped as dainty arms wrapped around his waist and flames suddenly shot up around him. The warmth of the fire calmed him and he let out a sigh of relief upon seeing the boarded up walls of his bedroom.

 

“Kibum, why were you in those halls?” a young feminine voice asked.

 

“Narsha, you’re not supposed to use your curse yet.”

 

“I’m fine, it’s you I’m worried about. Father told us we’re not to be there.”

 

“But there was screaming and –anh.” The boy held his stinging cheek.

 

“Kibum, I have to punish you now. If father finds out, it’ll hurt more. You need to ignore these things if you want to take over.”

 

“Yes noona,” the boy said.

 

“Come on now, stand up,” said the girl.

 

The boy clenched his fists and stood up. He nibbled on his bottom lip then bit down as he was slapped again and fell to the ground. There wasn’t time for him to stand up again before his sister rained more assaults down upon him. It wasn’t until his sides were soar and his face stinging with cuts from his sister’s nails as they slid across his face with her slaps that he was allowed what little peace he could in this place.

 

His sister picked him up and laid him on the futon covered slab of black marble that served as a bed. He curled up into a ball and she climbed in after, arms wrapping around his waist and caressing his sore kicked sides. The small pressure of her fingers gave into a comfortable pain.

 

The boy couldn’t blame his sister, she had gone easy on him and he welcomed her teaching hand over the damage the demon lord could inflict upon him without even laying a finger on him if he was found out to have been somewhere he shouldn’t.

 

No one was safe in this realm, the lower your status, the more likely you were to get beat or taken advantage of. Luckily for him, only his sister or father could touch him without fear of death. Not even their mother was allowed.

 

The boy frowned thinking about their mother. “Umma’s going to die.”

 

The girl’s hand stilled in its caressing. “Yes, father doesn’t like other touching his things, so he’ll kill her.”

 

“She’s already dead?”

 

“To us, yes. Don’t worry, father wont’ touch you ever, I promise.”

 

“Thank you noona.”

 

“Go to sleep now, it’s late and there’ll be trouble tomorrow because of Sooman.”

 

“He’s leaving.”

 

“Yes, did you want to go with him?”

 

The boy thought for a second then shook his head. “No, I’m going to take over dad and get rid of all the bad stuff.”

 

Suddenly, the girl laughed cheerfully. “You do that and I’ll make sure you become demon lord. That I promise you, dongsaeng.”

 

 

 

 

**2min**

 

 

 

Crying. The loud high pitch sound broke through Minho’s dreamless sleep. He felt as if he had barely closed his eyes late last night and now it was suddenly morning. Minho  turned his head toward the crib on the other end of the room and saw Taemin rocking Yoogeun and singing softly. His voice cracked a bit on the higher notes from the morning thickness in his throat and Minho sent him a sympathetic look when the baby wouldn’t stop crying.

 

The demon rolled his own tired body out of bed and went to make a bottle, adding some blood into it and handing it to Taemin. Immediately the baby went quiet and started to feed. Minho  brushed the tiny black hairs from his head and smiled tiredly before looking at his just as tired mate.

 

Taemin frowned meeting his eyes. “Hyung, we have to go to class today.”

 

Minho  nodded. “Yeah, but the headmaster said it was okay to bring Yoogeun along with us since we’re not really learning anything for the last few weeks.”

 

“What if he cries?” Taemin asked.

 

“Of course he’ll cry, how else is he supposed to tell us what he wants, he can’t talk yet,” Minho  said. “I’m sure it’ll by fine, everyone was going crazy over you while pregnant, I’m sure they won’t mind a crying baby.”

 

“Are you still jealous about that?” Taemin asked, an amused smirk on his innocent face.

 

Minho  just took Yoogeun from him and motioned his head toward the closet. “Go get dressed.”   

 

The cat boy giggled and obeyed seemingly a little livelier. He sighed and looked down at the baby. “You see what I do to make your Umma happy; I have to make a fool out of myself. Be glad your Umma’s cute.”

 

“Yah, don’t call me cute and don’t call me Umma. I’m appa, appa!” Taemin said and tried to pull on his trousers only to have them fall off his now flat stomach.

 

Minho  laughed  heartily causing Yoogeun to look up at him with curious baby eyes. “Taemin, you need to put on your actual uniform.”

 

Taemin looked at him innocently before digging in the back of his closet and pulling out the uniform he hadn’t worn for the past four months. It was all wrinkled and there was a clump of dust staining one of the white sleeves.

 

The cat boy made a face. “I have to get it dry cleaned.”

 

“You can send it off Thursday, you won’t need it till we get back, just wear it like that for now,” Minho  said setting the now quiet Yoogeun in his crib before putting his own uniform on.

 

“Get back from where?” Taemin asked pulling off his sleeping shirt.

 

Minho  stared at the once flawless milky skin of his chest. He could see the light traces from the C-section. Leeteuk had said it would never totally go away, but it would eventually be almost invisible. Thinking of all the blood that came with that scar, Minho  frowned. Even if the pregnancy had ultimately been Taemin’s doing, Minho  still felt as if he had put his mate through so much with all of the weird family issues Minho  had found himself in the middle of, he definitely deserved a vacation.

 

Minho  met Taemin’s eyes and smiled. “The senior trip, of course; we should use it as a vacation.”

 

“Really, we can go? Thank you hyung,” Taemin said and hugged his mate with full force.

 

Minho  laughed and buried his face in Taemin’s hair. “If you want to thank me then you can do so on the trip.”

 

“Hyung~” Taemin said cutely and swatted Minho  playfully. “What about the baby.”

 

“Drop him off with Key, let him cockblock them for a while,” Minho  said, eye twitching at the memory of the previous night.

 

“I’m sorry hyung,” Taemin said and leaned up the few centimeters difference between them and kissed his cheek. “We could have finished once he stopped crying.”

 

“You fell asleep,” Minho  said.

 

“And?” Taemin scoffed. “Not like I would have minded.”

 

Minho  looked away dumbfounded. “Taemin, I’m not going to have sex with you if you’re asleep.”

 

Taemin just hummed and moved away to the crib and dug around a small drawer beside it. “Hyung, what should Yoogeun wear to class?”

 

“A diaper,” Minho  answered not really carrying as he finished putting on his uniform and started to gather their school stuff.

 

“Hyung, why are all the clothes pink, Yoogeun’s a boy?”

 

Minho  looked toward the direction of his best friend and brother-in-law. “Ask your brother.”

 

Eventually, Taemin had just decided to put the pink bunny onesie complete with floppy bunny ears because it was warm looking as the halls in the school were a bit on the cold side and it was winter after all. They placed him on a sling on Taemin’s chest while Minho  carried their school and the diaper bags. As they made their way through the slowly crowding classroom hallways, Minho  became irritated. Everyone was looking at Taemin carrying the baby and eventually Minho  decided to just glare at them all until they made it to Heechul’s class room. Taemin went and sat in the chair his cousin had brought him with the baby while Minho  took his seat placing their bags in his mate’s desk. The class had their eyes set on Taemin as he cooed at the baby looking around curiously but didn’t dare come toward him with the death aura Minho  was giving off except Seunghyun who immediately went to go play with Taemin and the baby.

 

“Okay class,” Heechul said coming in after the bell rang. His eyes went wide when he caught sight of Taemin and the baby and he squealed a bit before rushing over and taking Yoogeun into his arms. Minho  instantly stood up and took Yoogeun away giving him back to Taemin.

 

“Minho  yah,” Heechul said frowning. “Why’d you take him away?”

 

“You don’t get to touch him unless you stop molesting Taemin, arasso hyung?” Minho  said.

 

The teacher looked at him before frowning and crossed his arms. “I’m your teacher, you don’t get to tell me what to do.”

 

Minho  raised one eyebrow. “You want to hold the baby?”

 

The demon wanted to smirk as he saw the vampire glance toward Taemin and Seunghyun cooing at his son. He could tell the slightly feminine vampire wanted to join them. Eventually he sighed.

 

“Alright, fine, I won’t molest Taemin anymore, jeez, you take all the fun out of life,” Heechul said then reached his hands out. “Can I see my cousin now?”

 

Minho  nodded and let Taemin hand him the baby.

 

“Eww, he looks like you,” Heechul said and Minho  glared.

 

“Yah!” Minho  said.

 

“Just kidding, he’s cute even if he does look like you,” the vampire said and started to walk around the classroom with Yoogeun. “It’s Monday, but I just want to play with the baby so do what you want.”

 

The class clapped in approval and soon chattering filled the room.

 

“Minho~ come sit with me,” Taemin said.

 

Minho  got up and slipped into the chair pulling Taemin onto his lap. The cat boy turned to face him and grabbed his hands, lacing their fingers together and began moving them around making patterns in the air with their connected hands, sometimes petting Minho’s long hair with them. The demon just smiled at his mate’s silliness and let him do as he liked.   

 

Eventually, Minho  couldn’t take it anymore. He tugged on their connected hands causing Taemin to lean forward, his lips landing perfectly on Minho’s. Minho  applied slight pressure before pulling away and kissing his forehead.

 

“You’re so silly, I love you,” he whispered.

 

Taemin nodded and snuggled up against his neck. Minho  could feel the other’s breathing slow and smiled, his own breath soon matching his mates as he fell into sleep as well.

 

 

 

 

**2min**

 

 

 

Minho  stared at the pile of babies on the lobby floor irritated. Yoogeun laid there helplessly as the two puppy babies licked his face and little feet as they crawled pathetically everywhere. Karam was curiously poking one of Yoogeun’s chubby cheeks while Mika kept blabbering ‘no, no, no’ to him in an attempt to get him to leave the youngest alone. All in all, Yoogeun looked just as irritated as Minho.

 

“Aw, Mika and Karam are so sweet,” Taemin said commenting on how the eldest baby took his fiancé’s hand and began playing with him so that he would leave the baby alone.

 

Jaejoong smiled sitting across from the two newest parents, Yunho  beside him with an arm wrapped around his shoulder looking irritated as well.

 

“Yes, it’s adorable, I never knew babies could flirt with each other,” the fae said.

 

“I don’t like it. At this rate he’ll be mated before he even gets to use his curse,” the headmaster said earning a slap on his arm from his mate.

 

“That’s a good thing, he won’t have to go through the awkwardness of getting rid of his wings for the first time,” Jaejoong said.

 

“Does Karam already have his curse?” Minho  asked.

 

“They both do,” Yunho said. “Karam’s got the Rose Curse and Mika’s got the Dark Curse.”

 

“What are those?” Minho  asked.

 

“The Rose Curse is basically just like a rose. Because he’s so pretty if anyone he doesn’t want to touch him tries, they’ll get pricked,” Yunho explained. “Mika’s is a cloaking teleportation curse. He’ll be able to teleport via darkness and shadows; which means he’ll be able to molest my Karam when he’s asleep.” 

 

“Yah, I don’t know why you even agreed to the engagement if you were just going to whine about it all the time,” Jaejoong said.

 

Yunho  frowned and laid his head pathetically on his mate’s shoulder. “I’d rather have my nephew molest my son than some random kid at school.”

 

“Oh, they kissed!” Taemin exclaimed suddenly bringing the bickering adults attention back to the babies on the floor.

 

Minho  moved his eyes from there never moving place staring at his son’s irritated face to the two older babies. Indeed, Karam was happily receiving little kisses on his face from Mika, small hands reaching out to grab the other’s face affectively getting one planted on his lips.

 

“Y-Yah!” Yunho yelled standing up and pointing at his nephew before turning to his mate with a frantic expression. “H-He just stole our son’s first kiss.”

 

Jaejoong just grabbed the back of the headmaster’s shirt and pulled him down, climbing into his lap and kissing him quickly to distract him.

 

Minho  and Taemin were rolling on each other laughing. Suddenly, Yoogeun started crying and Minho sighed, pushing Taemin off him lightly to reach out for the baby. He was beat though when slender long fingers took the baby first. Minho  looked up to see Key.

 

“Key?”

 

The vampire rocked his nephew lightly before smiling at Minho, or more at his brother sitting behind Minho.

 

“Hey, you two go let off some steam, I heard you kept falling asleep in your classes and you looked dead tired during lunch after only one day, so Jonghyun and I will watch Yoogeun tonight so you can get your bearings back,” the vampire said.

 

“Really?” Minho  asked.

 

“Yep, but you two have to promise to go on the trip with us,” Key said and winked.

 

“Already planning to,” Minho  said. He looked to Taemin. “Sound good to you?”

 

Taemin nodded and popped up. “Eunhyuk hyung left his babies here to practice a dance routine for graduation, I’m supposed to dance with him on it,  and so I’ll go practice with him, too.”

 

Minho  nodded and thought of what he could do. “I think I’ll go to the gym then, thanks Key, see you Yunho hyung, Jaejoong hyung.”

 

He bowed to both older men before following his mate out of the lobby. When they came to the hall where they would have to part, Taemin stopped and turned to Minho. He leaned up and kissed his cheek before walking away from him backwards. He held up one finger. “Meet me in the dorm in one hour, okay hyung, we have unfinished business.” Once that was said, Taemin turned around and hurried away, swishing his bottom slightly in a way that Minho  was sure was meant to tease him.

 

Once there was no sign of the cat boy, Minho  shook himself out of his sudden fantasies and started to the gym. He changed his clothes in the locker room and headed up to the weight room, voices meeting his ears. He paused seeing a shirtless Leejoon sitting on one of the workout benches, a student sitting in front of him with a notebook placed between them. Suddenly, the student looked up and smiled at Leejoon.

 

“Thanks hyung, I couldn’t remember how to spell that in English,” the student said.

 

Leejoon just smiled and scratched the back of his head nervously. “It’s nothing, that’s just one of the few bits of English I actually know.”

 

The student’s smile softened and Leejoon moved his arm down. Minho sensed the weird atmosphere forming and quickly made his presence known by going over to a workout bench not too far from them and starting a routine.

 

“Oh, I should go now, sorry for interrupting your workout, hyung,” the boy said and hurried away.

 

From his peripheral, Minho  could see that the teacher suddenly got a bit sad before standing up. Minho’s eyes widened. Key was right, he did have nice abs. Suddenly, the teacher started for him.

 

“Hey, you’re Choi Minho, right?”

 

Minho  nodded. “Yeah.”

 

“Your mate just had a baby, right, the cute pretty cat shifter, Heechul’s cousin?”

 

Minho  nodded again.

 

“Congratulations then. Where are your baby and your mate?”

 

“My brother-in-law and my best friend are watching him and my mate’s practicing. I’m supposed to meet him in an hour.”

 

“Oh, well, the gym’s all yours, I just finished when a student came and asked for help,” Leejoon said. He started away before turning and winking at Minho. “Don’t go making anymore more babies so soon, okay.”

 

Minho  couldn’t help but to get red. Was it so obvious what it meant when he said he was going to meet his mate. Well, in this school it might have. “N-neh.”

 


	5. Locket

**Chapter 5 – Locket**

 

Next to sex with Taemin and a good soccer game, a warm shower just after waking was the best to get Minho  in a good mood. The young demon sighed as the warm spray cascaded down his body, warming up the otherwise chilly skin from the early morning cold of winter. He lathered up and watched as the foamy bubbles slid from his body reminding him of patches of snow that would undoubtedly meet them outside. Quickly, Minho dried himself off and frowned when he noticed he’d forgotten to bring his clothes inside the bathroom with him. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out and almost immediately got hit in the head with a flying shoe.

 

“T-Taemin, what are you doing?” Minho  asked. The room was a mess, clothes everywhere and two suitcases on the yellow bed.

 

The cat boy turned to Minho  with an innocent expression on his face. “I’m packing.”

 

Minho  carefully maneuvered his way through the maze of clothes and other unmentionables from his and Taemin’s large closet to come and look over his mate’s shoulder at his so called packing. In one bag there was a soccer ball and some tennis shoes while the other contained Taemin’s whole stash of banana milk and chips and what looked like a bag of rice. The demon started laughing, head lifting backwards.

 

“Taemin, why…why are you bringing rice? We’re just going to Seoul, not another country,” Minho  said taking out the bag of rice.

 

“But hyung, what if they don’t have any. Dad took us to France once and I was always hungry because they didn’t have any rice,” Taemin protested.

 

Minho  turned to his mate. “They’ll have rice, we’re only going to be maybe twenty minutes from my own neighborhood. If they don’t have rice, I’ll go home and make you some.”

 

Taemin nodded and went back to what he called packing, stuffing some stuffed animals into the bag. Minho  quickly grabbed Taemin’s hand. “Taemin, who packed for you during summer?”

 

“Key,” Taemin answered then looked down at his bag and his ears went flat.

 

“How about you go pack Yoogeun’s stuff,” Minho  said. “Leeteuk hyung gave you a list of what you’d need, right?”

 

Taemin nodded and obediently went over to pack their baby’s stuff. Minho  sighed and chuckled softly to himself. Sometimes Minho  wondered how Taemin could be seventeen and a parent. He couldn’t even pack his own stuff. Not that Minho  was any better, but at least he knew clothes were a first priority. Unless you were Taemin, then obviously first priority was banana milk.

 

Minho  just started picking up any clothes off the floor that looked clean and warm and stuffed them into their bags, not carrying if they mixed clothes. Just as he had finished fighting with the zippers on the over stuffed bags, he felt arms wrap around his waist.

 

“Hyung, why aren’t you dressed yet?” trilled a sweet voice.

 

Minho  turned his head and smiled down at his mate. “You want me to get dressed?”

 

Taemin blinked at him and blushed a bit. “Hyung, it’s cold, I don’t want you to catch a cold walking around naked.”

 

“Why don’t you warm me up then,” Minho  said teasing him a bit.

 

Taemin looked away, eyes fluttering shyly but seductively. “W-what are you saying, hyung?”

 

Minho  suddenly grabbed Taemin’s wrist and threw him on the bed. He squealed then giggled as he landed on the mattress, blankets and stuffed animals flopping about him. Immediately the demon climbed on top of him. They met halfway, lips roughly sliding against lips. The cat boy’s lithe body arched up and his arms wrapped around Minho’s neck. Minho groaned softly and slipped his tongue between his teeth as he giggled. Eventually their giggling and laughing became too much and Minho  was forced to pull away, burying his face in Taemin’s neck.

 

“Taemin~ you’re such a tease.”

                                                                                                                                

“I’m sorry oppa~” Taemin said patting the other’s long hair. “Key’s bringing Yoogeun soon so we can’t.”

 

“Why did he take him anyways, that diva woke me up much too early with his squealing. I swear, he gets more excited over our kid than we do,” Minho  complained climbing off his mate.

 

Taemin sat up and ran a hand through his rust colored locks, smoothing them down. “So we could pack.”

 

“I already packed for us,” Minho  answered scooting closer.

 

The cat boy nodded. “And I packed for Yooguen, but we have to get dressed and go downstairs to meet with the others going, so we don’t have time.”

 

Before Minho  could pounce on his more willing than saying mate, Taemin quickly got up and laughed at his hyung splayed over the bed.

 

“You should really get dressed now, Minho, I can hear Key down the hall.”

 

“So, I don’t want to get dressed yet,” the demon said stubbornly.

 

“Umma will say you were going to rape me,” the cat boy pointed out as he slipped on white leopard print pants and a crocheted white sweater with a shirt underneath.

 

Minho  lifted his head and gave Taemin a playful glare. “You’d like that though, wouldn’t you, Taeminnie.”

 

Taemin gave Minho  a bright eye smile. “Hyung doesn’t need to know that.”

 

Just then, a knock sounded on their door. Minho  shot up then trudged to a random outfit he found on the floor. “Just a minute Key, I’m naked.”

 

“Yah, you pervert, you weren’t suppose to be molesting my son,” came the vampire’s yell before he dashed into the dorm room.

 

Minho  just stood there naked staring at Key’s horrified face boredly. “Do you mind?”

 

The vampire turned to his brother and handed the baby in his arms to him. “Hurry and get ready , everyone’s heading to the courtyard now.”

 

With that, the vampire left, throwing a quick dirty look at Minho  before the door closed.

 

“Hyung, hurry and get dressed,” Taemin said frowning as he shifted through the remaining clothes for something for Yoogeun to wear but only finding pink. “We should go shopping when we get free time.

 

Minho  inwardly agreed as he slipped on his own clothes. Even if he thought his son looked cute in pink, he didn’t want him to be as obsessed with it as Key.

 

 

**2min**

 

 

The court yard was full of excited and shivering students all wrapped up in coats and scarves. Minho  carried their bags while Taemin complained about carrying the heavy car seat with Yoogeun and the stroller.

 

“Sorry, Taemin,” the demon said and lifted up one of the bags higher, “but my hands are full.

 

The cat boy pouted and looked down at the sleeping Yoogeun wrapped up in fluffy pink blankets, a pacifier stuff in his mouth. “They should hurry, Yoogeun just went to sleep and I’d rather he stay asleep while we drive.”

 

Minho  nodded in agreement hoping the baby wouldn’t cause a scene in front of everybody.

 

“Okay, it’s time to load the busses,” called the headmaster. “Please single file lines in front of the teacher in which bus you will ride. We all have to walk to the town in order to load.

 

Minho  turned hearing his mate groan. “We have to walk?”

 

The demon looked around. “I guess, where’s your brother, you want to ride with him, right?”

 

He scanned the area looking at the teachers. Most of them were senior teachers, so he didn’t know them. He saw the two dorm heads, Donghae and Eunhyuk, with a fairly large group, each holding a car seat with a baby in it. Next to them, Minho  was surprised to see Heechul with his mate and a large group of first years and people from their own grade who had been brought along by either a senior friend or a sibling.

 

“Eunhyuk or Heechul hyung?” Minho  asked.

 

“Wouldn’t Key be with his homeroom teacher?” Taemin said.

 

Minho  looked about until he caught sight of a ridiculously large group with mainly girls in it surrounding Leejoon hyung. “There’s way too many there.”

 

“Oh, Minho!”

 

The headmaster and his mate made their way over to them, baby Karam being held in Jaejoong’s arms.

 

“Hyung,” Minho  greeted with a slight bow.

 

“I’m glad you guys get to go on this trip,” Yunho  said. “As you know, I have to stay here.”

 

“Yeah, to protect the school,” Minho  said referring to the headmaster’s curse.” Jaejoong hyung will stay, too?”

 

The secretary nodded. “Yes, I’m still taking care of Mika and Yunho couldn’t dare part with Karam. Plus, there’s no way I’m leaving those three together.”

 

The headmaster frowned before turning to Minho  again. “Anyways, I’m sending two of our disciplinary teachers with you guys, so protection shouldn’t be a problem and it’s the human realm.”

 

“Who are the disciplinary teachers?”

 

Taemin tugged Minho’s sleeve. “Heechul and Leejoon hyung.”

 

“Yes, all homeroom teachers aren’t actually teachers, they’re suppose to train your powers and then they have other jobs for the school,” Yunho said.

 

“Oh, so that’s why we never do anything in his class?” Minho  asked.

 

Taemin nodded. “That’s why no one gets in trouble, hyung’s scary when he’s mad.”

 

“Oh,” Minho  said and looked at the red haired vampire. Yeah, he could believe that. “Oh, have you seen Key and Jonghyun hyung?”

 

“Oh, right, that’s what I came over here to tell you,” Yunho  said. “You guys aren’t riding the bus.”

 

“Why?” Taemin asked.

 

The head master made a face. “Your dad. I didn’t like it at first, but Key ah was adamant about it.”

 

“What?” Minho  asked.

 

“Come with us,” Jaejoong instructed. “And, Yunnie, be a dear and help Taeminnie with that stroller, it’s heavy enough carrying a car seat.”

 

The headmaster immediately obeyed and luckily took one of Minho’s bags as well to lighten his load. They followed the fae around the students and started through the woods leading everyone to the town. On the edge everyone stopped and Minho  saw Taemin bring his ears and tail in, others doing the same, before continuing to a line of buses where many of the town’s people were admiring them. Taemin and Minho  followed behind the older men as they passed the busses, the students behind them lessening as they broke off to load a bus after their teacher. Suddenly, something black caught Minho’s attention.

 

“Yah!”

 

Minho  recognized that yell before he could even recognize what the black thing was.

 

Key got off from where he was leaning against the sleek black classic car and approached them with quick purposeful steps. “Yah, what took you guys so long, I’ve been waiting here forever in the cold.”

 

“Couldn’t you have just stayed in the car with the heater,” Minho  pointed out seeing as Jonghyun was sitting in the passenger seat.

 

The passenger side window rolled down and Jonghyun poked his blonde head out. “He won’t turn the heater on.”

 

“I’m not wasting my gas,” the vampire said.

 

“Your gas, this is your car?” The demon was impressed. He didn’t think the vampire had a car better yet knew how to drive. There hadn’t been a need for a car in the vampire realm as they either walked or summoned down a dragon if they needed to get somewhere.

 

Key gave him a no-duh look and walked to the back where he stuck the key in and the trunk opened. “Stick your bags back here. And yes, I have a car, it was my dad’s graduation gift.” The vampire walked around to the driver’s seat and opened the door. “I was thinking about getting it in pink, but I can change the color later. How do you like it, I named her Locket.”

 

Minho  admired the car as he held the door opened for his mate to get Yoogeun settled in. “It’s nice, old, but clean.”

 

Key scoffed. “Old, this was specially made, it was expensive and it’s metal not plastic.”

 

The demon rolled his eyes before going around the car and climbing in behind Jonghyun. Yunho  shut the trunk after putting the stroller and other bag in and went to the werewolf’s rolled down window.

 

“Okay boys, Key ah is going to drive you guys to the hotel,” Yunho  said. “Don’t take any joy rides along the way, okay, I’d like it if you stayed behind the buses.”

 

Everyone nodded. Jaejoong came up beside his mate. “Have fun, okay, even if this is supposed to be an educational trip.”

 

With that, both men moved away and proceeded down the line to give the other students the same message.

 

“Where’s Onew?” Minho  asked.

 

“He’s student council president, so he and Seunghyun are riding with the younger kids,” Key said and started the car. “Those buses better not get their nasty fumes all over my car.”

 

 

 

**2min**

 

 

“Taemin, shut the window!” Key yelled from the front seat.

 

“But I want the butterfly,” Taemin whined as cold air ran into the car. Minho  lifted Yoogeun’s blanket to cover his face so he’d stay warm and watched his mate amused.

 

“It’s winter, there aren’t any butterflies,” Key protested. “You’re going to get Yoogeun, not to mention the rest of us, sick.”

 

The cat boy pouted as he rolled the window back up and crossed his arms in his seat. “I did see one.”

 

It had been three hours, and Minho  was glad they were almost to the hotel. Being inn the car with the two brothers was an experience Minho  didn’t want to have too often. Taemin was too impatient to sit still unless Minho  flirted with him, but then Key would nag at them for flirting. He’d yell at Jonghyun every time the werewolf tried to feel up his leg and swerve off the rode a bit. Thank goodness the eldest boy decided to take a nap, Minho  thought his life was in danger.

 

“Look, the city,” Minho  pointed out in order to bring up the mood in the car.

 

Taemin excitedly looked out the window at the many buildings before them. The buses ahead of them turned a corner and Key followed, turning a bit sharply as they got onto a crowded road and eventually they made it to a large hotel. The buses parked in the back, but Key wanted a place closer. Taemin took Yoogeun out of the car seat and they left their luggage to go and meet up with everyone else figuring they’d get the stuff after they knew what they were doing.

 

“Okay guys,” Heechul called, “pick out who you’re rooming with and come get a room key. If you don’t know who, go to Hangeng and he’ll pair you up. We’re all going on a tour of the hotel in two hours, meet in the lobby and after lunch you either have a study session or come on a historic tour of Seoul with us. Don’t give me those groans, you guys are allowed to do whatever you want and go where ever you want tomorrow.”

 

After getting their room key and grabbing their bags, they met up with Onew and Seunghyun. It ended up that they were all on the same floor at the top. They split up to go into their rooms. Minho’s eyes widened seeing their room. It looked almost as big as his house.

 

“W-why do we have a suite?”

 

Taemin shrugged. “What’s a suite, this is the kind of room I’ve always had.”

 

That’s right, Minho  forgot Taemin was a noble, a prince or whatever, half straight from the mainstream of vampire and half a rare almost extinct creature.

 

“Look hyung, a crib!” exclaimed the excited cat boy when the walked into the bedroom portion of the room.

 

Indeed, there was a white crib and other baby things already in the room and Taemin placed the sleeping Yoogeun in it.

 

“I was wondering where he was going to sleep,” Minho  said as he started unpacking their stuff.

 

“Hyung, are we going on the tour later?”

 

“It’s kind of cold today, I think Yoogeun’s had enough of it for today.”

 

“What are we going to do tomorrow, Heechul hyung said we could do whatever?”

 

Minho  thought a bit. “How about we go on a date? We haven’t been on one in a while and I know a lot of the places around here.”

 

“What about Yoogeun?”

 

“It’s supposed to be warmer, so we can bring him. He’ll be a week old, so we can go out and celebrate.”

 

Lithe arms wrapped around Minho’s waist and a head buried into his back. “Okay hyung, let’s go on a date with our son.”

 

Minho  felt warmth suddenly seep into his chest and he smiled to himself. He liked the way that sounded, a date with ‘our son’. “But later we have to drop him off with Key or someone because we need to feed tomorrow and I’m not getting cock blocked again.”

 

“Hyung~” Taemin giggled and twirled about the room, tail and ears let out. “I want ice cream.”

 

“It’s winter.”

 

“That’s the best time,” Taemin said pausing and looking at his mate animatedly. “You’ll feel warmer because the ice cream will make you think of summer.”

 

Minho  chuckled. “Okay, Taemin, I’ll buy you ice cream. I can go steal Key’s car keys and we can drive around.”

 

“You can drive?”

 

  
“I have a license, just not car,” Minho  said, “though I doubt your brother would let me live if we stole his car.”

 

Taemin smiled and shook his head. “I’d be a widow.”

 

“My dad should have gotten me a car for Christmas slash my birthday slash New Years.”

 

Suddenly, Taemin was in front of him making a cute face, but with a come hither look in his eyes. “What, you didn’t like your Christmas/birthday/New Years present from him?”

 

Minho  remembered all that had gone down in the hotel room his father had rented. It had been big and splendid like this, but he’d expected that kind of luxury as a present not just a school trip. After they left that room, it had definitely been cheapened. Or did a room become more expensive if two rich, royalty like, pretty boys had sex on every surface.

 

Taemin giggled and wiggled his hips a bit, playfully. Suddenly, the baby started to make noise telling them it was feeding time. Minho  gritted his teeth.

 

“Taemin, you’re a tease, you know that right,” Minho  said.

 

The cat boy just smiled innocently as he prepared a bottle for the baby and grabbed Minho’s wrist. He bit it and let some of the red blood drip into the bottle turning the milk a slight pink. With a skilled tongue he lapped the wound clean and moved his eyes to Minho’s before smiling adorably.

 

“What are you talking about hyung?”

 


	6. Promised Date

**Chapter 6 – Promised Date**

 

 

“Taemin, hurry up,” Minho  called. He was standing outside the hotel, hands buried deep in his pockets to keep them warm from the late morning winter chill. His mate was just inside the doors trying to maneuver a curious bundled up Yoogeun into his buggy stroller around all the ribbons and frills. Finally, the cat boy got the baby tucked inside and walked out of the automatic doors, pushing the buggy happily.

 

They started to walk side by side down one of the sidewalks, Minho  taking the side closest to the road and kept an eye out for speeding cars incase they slipped on the any black ice.

 

“Hyung,” Taemin called, “where are we going today anyways?”

 

“Um, how about the park while it’s still warm,” Minho  said. “It’s only a couple blocks from here.”

 

Taemin nodded and started humming. After a few turns, they came to a small park. The trees were bare and there was melting snow on the swings, yet there were a decent amount of people out, mainly young couples watching over older children and some teenagers with dogs. Minho  walked slightly ahead and peered inside the buggy smiling seeing their son’s curious eyes looking back.

 

“Minho~”

 

The demon picked his head up and turned to look at Taemin. “Yeah?”

 

“I want to go swing,” Taemin said, pretty eyes sparkling as he looked longingly at the snow covered swings.

 

“Okay,” Minho  agreed and led them to the swings. There was a little girl of about ten already on one of them, but Minho  ignored her as he removed one of his hands from his pockets and wiped the snow off and then used the sleeve of his jacket to dry what had melted so his mate could sit.

 

The cat boy smiled at his mate and placed the buggy next to them before taking his seat. He wrapped his hands around the cold metal chains and turned his head to Minho  now standing slightly behind him and in front of the buggy. “Push me.”

 

Obediently, Minho  stood behind Taemin and pushed him, smiling when the boy began going higher.

 

“Hyung~, stop, the air’s cold,” the cat boy laughed as his body almost became parallel with the top bar of the swings.

 

Minho held one hand out and let his graze the bottom of the swing as well as a bit of his mate’s butt until it was slow enough for him to grab the chains and bring his mate to a jerking stop. Taemin laughed, small puff of cold air making clouds. Holding onto both chains, Minho  stood behind him and bent his head closer, taking in the scent of powder and banana that covered every inch of his skin now with the slight hint of grass that was Minho. The demon wanted to kiss his mate, but thought better of it thinking of where they were and sighed. Instead, he moved his arms from the chains and wrapped them around his mate.

 

“Hyung?” Taemin asked turning his head so there noses almost touched.

 

The demon looked into his mate’s eyes trying to convey how he felt in that moment to his mate. “You said you were cold.”

 

For a few seconds, Taemin’s eyes searched his own before smiling at him. He bent his head as if leaning in for a kiss, but Minho  moved away smiling apologetically at his cute mate’s pout.

 

“We can’t do that here.”

 

“Why not?” the cat boy asked innocently.

 

“At night and in the movie theater is one thing, and I wouldn’t care if it was just us two, but we have Yoogeun,” Minho  explained. Right now they could pass for a brother taking his baby brother around with his friend, but if they started kissing and being overly affectionate, he wasn’t sure what thoughts people would have about them, what questions they would ask. No one would believe them if he said that Yoogeun was their baby.

 

Suddenly, Yoogeun started to cry and Minho  stood up. He went over to the buggy before digging around in the diaper bag they placed underneath it on the little rack. He pulled out an already prepared bottle and bent over the buggy to feed it to Yoogeun. Taemin paused his hand and picked up Yoogeun before taking the bottle.

 

“I’m in charge of feeding, you’re in charge of changing his diaper,” Taemin said smiling.

 

Minho  smiled and put his hands back in his pockets. He turned his head about the park and noticed some of the couples looking at them oddly while a group of rough looking teenagers made weird hands signs at them and snickered to each other. Minho  looked down then back at his mate.

 

“Taemin, baby we should go back to the hotel,” Minho  said. He didn’t really want to, but he couldn’t risk them getting harassed. If it was just them two, they could run, or Taemin could shift and only Minho  would have to fight, but they couldn’t run or fight with Yoogeun here.

 

“Why hyung?”

 

“We’re supposed to be on a date with our son, but we can’t really be lovey dovey or act like parents. People are looking at us weird and I don’t want someone coming up and causing trouble for us while we’re with Yoogeun,” Minho  said.

 

“Why would they cause trouble for us?” Taemin asked completely innocently.

 

The demon waved a hand between them. “This, it might be normal in the magical creature society, but it’s not totally accepted here yet. Two young guys walking around with a baby in a pink frilly stroller isn’t something you see very often. If one of us was a girl, it wouldn’t matter, but…”

 

“Are you uncomfortable, hyung?” Taemin asked and Minho  could see the hurt in his eyes.

 

“N-no, I just don’t want people to ask you a lot of questions. I really wanted to go on this date, but, I just don’t want anyone to ruin it.”

 

“But it’d be okay if one of us was a girl?” Taemin asked.

 

“Yeah, I guess.”

 

“Would you rather be with a girl?”

 

Minho  was surprised by the coldness suddenly coming from his mate. Taemin kept his eyes on the ground as he talked and placed Yoogeun back in the buggy.

 

“N-no, Taemin, I want to go on a date with you and our son,” Minho  said. “Don’t think otherwise. You’re the only person I’ve ever had feelings for, I only want you, okay, Taemin?”

 

There was a small sniff and Taemin nodded. “But it would still be better if I was a girl?”

 

Minho  sighed before a thought suddenly popped into his head. “Taemin, it wouldn’t be better if you were a girl, but, how do you feel about wearing girl clothes?”

 

The cat boy’s head popped up and his pretty eyes widened. “Y-you want me to cross-dress?”

 

 The demon shrugged. “I think you’d be cute in a dress and then we would only have to worry about guys checking you out.”

 

“Hyung~ I don’t want to be a girl,” the cat boy complained.

 

Minho  grabbed Taemin’s hand and began playing with his fingers. He smirked to himself before lifting his head, eyes flashing red with promise. “Just think of it as foreplay, you can do this for Oppa, right?”

 

He watched with satisfaction as Taemin swallowed nervously and blushed before nodding. Usually Minho  wasn’t the one to seduce his mate into getting what he wanted, but he had learned a few things from the many times Taemin had done so with him, plus he knew how the boy actually liked for Minho  to act dominant every now and then. Honestly, the more he thought about his mate putting girl clothes on, the more Minho  felt it was more for his own pleasure than to keep his mate and child safe.

 

“Come on, hyung,” Taemin called breaking Minho  out of his fantasizing. “We have to go to the mall now, right?”

 

Minho  nodded and started to lead them. He paused for a minute and examined his mate. Taemin was still blushing and seemed a bit nervous. His eyes traveled down to where he was pushing the stroller and noticed he wasn’t wearing mittens and frowned.

 

“Taemin, aren’t your hands cold?”

 

“N-no,” the other answered not looking at his mate.

 

Minho  rolled his eyes and pulled out his own pair of gloves that he brought. He handed them to Taemin. The cat boy looked at him then the gloves before handing one glove back to Minho. The demon took the glove curiously and watched as Taemin put the slightly too big glove on his right hand and placed it around the stroller handle before reaching his other hand out for Minho’s. Finally understanding what his mate was doing, Minho  slipped the other glove on his left hand and grabbed the stroller handle as well before intertwining their naked hands and pulling them into his pocket.

 

Taemin smiled seeming to get over the embarrassment of having to wear girl clothes with the small act of affection. Well, Minho  figured this much couldn’t hurt.

 

 

 

**2min**

 

 

Minho  sat in front of the dressing rooms rocking Yoogeun back to sleep waiting for Taemin to come out. On their way to the mall, they had passed a wig store. Though Minho  thought Taemin could pass as a girl with his own hair they had went in and purchased one just in case. At the mall, they had gone into the first store they’d seen with girl clothes. The demon had come up with some lie to one of the workers about wanting to take his ‘wife’ out somewhere nice for their son’s one week birthday, ‘she’ didn’t  have very good fashion sense so that they wouldn’t have to embarrass themselves walking around the store and picking out things that didn’t match.

 

“Sir,” the worker said coming out to where he was sitting in the dressing room in front of a large group of mirrors. “She’s ready.”

 

Minho  nodded and placed the now sleeping Yoogeun in the stroller. He heard the sound of shoes clicking against the tiles of the dressing room and turned. The demon’s mouth hung open upon what he saw. Taemin stood nervously with his back turned to the mirrors and faced Minho. He wore a white sweater dress that reached the middle of his thighs and had a flipped collar that showed one of his slender shoulders a white scarf wrapped around his neck, white tights, and white boots. The worker handed him something in a soft pink and Minho  watched adoringly as Taemin pulled the dress coat on and buttoned it up.

 

The demon stood up and went over to Taemin, taking the soft rust colored curled pig tails of the wig and lifted them so they wouldn’t get caught in the collar of the coat before readjusting them. He turned Taemin toward the mirrors and smiled, holding his shoulder. 

“You’re cute,” he said and immediately the other boy blushed.

 

Minho  turned to the worker and nodded before handing her over a credit card.

 

“Hyung~ I want to wear my other coat, this one’s all frilly,” Taemin said.

 

 “Why, I think you look cute,” Minho  said taking the bag of the other boy’s previous clothes and sticking them under the buggy. “I’m more worried about those shoes, sure you can walk in them?”

 

The cat boy  nodded and kneeled next to the buggy. Minho  couldn’t help as his eyes traveled to the end of the coat’s fluffy skirt trying to get a peek of what was underneath it.

 

“K-Key use to dress me up.”

 

Minho  was brought out of his fantasizing quickly by that confession. “In girl clothes?”

 

Taemin nodded. “He thought it was funny. He’d dress up, too.”

 

Minho  felt his eyes twitch picturing Key as a girl. Thankfully, the worker came back with his credit card and the left the store before he could process the thought. He’d leave that image to Jonghyun. 

 

They walked around the mall for a while going into stores and he let Taemin buy some things for him and the baby. Eventually, they passed by a jewelry store and being a cat, Minho  had to oblige walking into the shiny store for his mate. The cat boy went from glass box to glass box excitedly looking at the shiny things inside. Minho  stayed in one place watching his mate with a small smile until his eyes landed on a necklace in a glass box close by. He moved to the other side of the buggy to get a better look then quietly motioned a worker over.

 

“Was there something you wanted to look at sir?” asked an older man in a suit.

 

Minho  pointed into the box at a little white gold cat with diamonds for eyes and a small bell on its tail. “Does the bell work?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“I want to buy, but I don’t want them to know, it’s a surprise for later,” Minho  said and handed over his card.

 

The man looked from Minho  to the cross-dressing Taemin then to the baby and smiled.

 

“Of course sir.”

 

As soon as Minho  had gotten the little box from the worker, his phone rang. Quickly, he stuffed the box into his pocket and pulled out his phone, moving out of the store to talk.

 

“Hello…Oh, Seunghyun…Key and Jonghyun our on a date, too…you sure, what about Onew?...Hehehe, yeah, I guess he would need practice then. Where are you guys?...Oh, we're at the mall, you are only a few blocks away. We’ll go to the front doors and meet you there…Oh, and thanks, this means a lot.” With that, Minho  hung up. When he turned around he was met with the curious face of his mate.

 

“Who was that?”

 

“Seunghyun; he said the hyungs are on a date, too, so he and Onew wanted to watch the baby and give us the rest of the day to ourselves. He also said something about getting Onew hyung over his baby fears.”

 

“Yeah, okay,” Taemin agreed, “it’s going to get colder soon anyways. I don’t want Yoogeun to get sick.” Suddenly, Taemin’s eyes grew large. “Aigoo, I don’t want Seunghyun hyung to see me like this.”

 

Minho  frowned. “Okay, then just go in one of the stores, I’ll meet you there in a few minutes.” The cat boy nodded and Minho  watched him as he scurried away to a toy store, a glazed look in his eyes.”

 

“Hyung!”

 

Minho  turned seeing Seunghyun and Onew coming toward them. Quickly, he gave them an overview of what they’d have to do and handed them one of their room keys incase they needed extra stuff then watched them leave with Yoogeun feeling a little sad having to part with his son.  But, he quickly remembered Taemin was by himself and went to go look for him in the toy store.

 

“Yah, don’t touch me!”

 

Minho’s eyes went wider than they normally were and he made his way toward the yell. He saw Taemin hugging a frog plushie while two guys pulled at his hair and looked as if they were trying to pick him up. Minho  growled to himself and started toward them. Immediately, he grabbed Taemin’s wrist and pulled him to him causing the cat boy to yelp in surprise. He glared at the other two guys.

 

“Yah, don’t go grabbing her,” said one of the other guys. “I don’t think she appreciates that.”

 

“I don’t think she appreciates you touching her,” Minho  said and placed a hand on Taemin’s neck. “Hey, you okay?”

 

Taemin nodded. “They didn’t do anything, they were just playing with my hair and flirting with me.”

 

Minho  glared at the guys. “Yah, go flirt with someone else.”

 

One of the guys scoffed. “What, are you her boyfriend?”

 

“No,” Minho  said, “try husband.”

 

Both guys’ eyes widened and they bowed slightly before scampering off. Minho  turned to his mate and cupped his face before leaning down and kissing him lightly. “Come on, you asked for ice cream yesterday, didn’t you?”

 

Minho  dragged Taemin along to one of the ice cream shops in the mall. He ordered a large sundae for both of them to share and they sat at the end of the counter. The demon paused his mate from sitting and stood behind him, unbuttoning his mate’s coat before pulling the pale pink material off and folding it against the back of Taemin’s chair. Carefully, Taemin sat down so that he wouldn’t flash anything under the skirt of his sweater dress. Minho  pulled his chair closer to Taemin’s and sat down as well. Immediately, the cat boy started to scoop at the cold dessert before stopping. He picked up the single cherry on the top of the sundae and turned to Minho.

 

“Hyung~, there’s only one cherry,” Taemin said with a pout.

 

“You can have it, Taemin,” Minho  said.

 

The cat boy looked at the cherry then to Minho. “Oppa~” he purred before placing half the cherry between his lips and leaned toward Minho.

 

Minho  smirked understanding and leaned forward, catching the cherry, but just as his lips touched it, Taemin let the red fruit fall into his mouth. Chuckling to himself, Minho  placed his mouth on Taemin’s and moved his tongue inside to follow after the cherry. Their tongues swirled around the cherry, passing it back and forth, their tongues teasingly gracing the others’  until Minho  eventually pulled away and let Taemin have the fruit. Taemin’s lips were stained with a tint of red from the juices made between their saliva and the cherry, a little of it dripping out of the corner of his mouth. Minho  leaned in and kissed it away before kissing down Taemin’s neck, over the scarf, and onto the exposed side of Taemin’s shoulder.   

 

“O-oppa…Hyung~” Taemin moaned and one of his hands came to grab at Minho’s knee.

 

Suddenly, their little moment was interrupted. “M-Minho  oppa?”

 

Minho  broke away and turned to see three girls looking at him curiously. “Do I know you?”

 

The tallest, but cutest of the three looked at her friend excitedly. “Look, it really is him.” Then she turned to Minho  again. “We’re the girls from the bakery that one time, with the donut and Jonghyun oppa.”

 

The memory of their double date back in summer popped into Minho’s mind and he nodded. “Uh, hi, I don’t know your names, sorry.”

 

“Oh, I’m Sulli,” the tall cute girl said then pointed next to her at the girl that looked like she might be younger. “This is Krystal.” Then to the other girl. “This is Luna.”

 

Minho  bowed slightly to them as did Taemin bringing attention to the cross-dressing boy. The Sulli girl frowned. “Oh, is this your girlfriend, did you break up with that cute boy?”

 

The demon felt nervous and turned to Taemin who was grinning slightly, but seemed embarrassed as well.

 

“Um, no,” Minho  answered.

 

The three girls’ eyes went wide. “You’re cheating on him?”

 

Instantly, Minho  waved his hands before him to defend himself. “No, no.” He turned to a now snickering Taemin for help. The cat boy leaned in and wrapped his arms around one of Minho’s before turning to the girls and placed a finger to his mouth.

 

“Please keep this a secret,” Taemin said, “I’m doing this because hyung asked me to.”

 

It took a second before the girls understood what Taemin was saying and they giggled before quickly saying their goodbyes and leaving the two boys alone on their date. Minho  wrapped an arm around his mate’s shoulder and kissed his forehead.

 

“Thanks, Taemin, it’s getting late now, do you want to go back to the hotel after we finish the ice cream?”

 

Taemin looked at the ice cream than back at his hyung and smiled shyly. “N-neh.”

 

 

**2min**

 

 

Their lips were locked intensely together. Minho  ended up laughing into their steamy kiss when he failed to open their hotel door for the fourth time. He moved away from Taemin just long enough to concentrate before opening the door and pushing them into the room. He threw the card key on the nearest table and kicked the door shut with his leg.

 

Taemin basically danced into the room, slipping the pale pink coat from his shoulder before turning to Minho. The demon immediately stalked toward him. He wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his mate fiercely. As soon as their tongues met, Minho  moved his hands down to the edge of Taemin’s sweater dress before slipping his hands under the heavy material, finger brushing against the tights underneath until they reached bare skin. Immediately, Minho  hiked Taemin up and the cat boy wrapped long legs around his waist as the demon made his way to their bed.

 

Minho  crawled onto the bed still carrying Taemin and sat down with his mate in his lap, moving his kisses to the cat boy’s neck. Taemin moaned appreciatively and moved his hips against Minho’s. The demon moved his hands up Taemin’s back, pushing the material of the dress up. Obediently, Taemin held his hands over his head as the dress was slipped off, wig somehow managing to stay in place.

 

Immediately, Minho  pushed Taemin onto the bed, pinning both his wrists. His eyes gazed down the flushed expanse of Taemin’s chest to the faint scar from the C-section then to the top edge of see through pink lace panties. Minho  swallowed thickly before his eyes continued to roam down the pink and white, short garter belts that held up the white thi-highs that he had thought to be tights. 

 

“T-Taemin,” Minho  said not able to hide the lust and want in his voice.

 

The cat boy looked at him with innocent lust filled eyes, a strand of hair from the wig curled just under one of them.

 

“Why are you wearing girl underwear?”

 

The cat boy blushed. “I said something about this being a special night later and she tried to hand me lingerie. My boxers were too long, so I just put these on instead. Y-You don’t like it?”

 

Minho  groaned and leaned back to look at the full image of his mate. It wasn’t that Taemin looked like a girl laying there with that wig sprawled about, lace panties barely constricting his obvious hard on, soaking a bit of it. To Minho, Taemin would always look like Taemin, boy or girl, but he couldn’t deny he looked sexy. Cute things were definitely suited for his mate. 

 

Instead of answering, Minho  just bent down and kissed his mate’s swollen lips. When the other was breathless, Minho  moved his kisses down his chest then to those ever enticing rosy buds. He took one of Taemin’s hands and forced it to circle and tease one bud as he sucked and nipped at the other one. Taemin’s lower body arched and his erection met Minho’s clothe one in a wriggling motion. When it became too painful for Minho, he moved away and sat back. He lifted his shirt over his head and unbuttoned his pants before lowering them a bit so that his erect member could be freed. He stroked it a couple times for show and smirked when he saw Taemin licked his lips.

 

“Minho~” the cat boy moaned. “Oppa~”

 

Minho  bent down and kissed down his mate’s stomach until he reached the other’s confined member struggling against the pink lace. The demon took the bulge in his mouth and began to suck it, thoroughly soaking the panties until Taemin cried out in pure pleasure and came, strings of his essence shooting out through the holes of the lace and into Minho’s mouth. The demon’s eyes turned red and he drank it down, licking up what he could and smirked seeing his mate still erect as his the confines of the panties wouldn’t allow for a satisfactory orgasm.

 

Minho  sat up and looked around seeing a pair of baby scissors they were suppose to use to cut Yoogeun’s nails on the dresser close by. He moved over to grab them then came back to his position between Taemin’s legs. He slipped a finger under the thin strap of the material between his mate’s legs that made up the rest of the lace panties and pulled them forward slightly.

 

“Taemin, do you hate these panties?”

 

Taemin nodded. “Yes, they’re itchy and in the way.”

 

Minho  agreed whole heartily and began snipping at the lacey material. He made a total raveled mess of the underwear as the scissors weren’t that good, but didn’t care. Taemin let out a sigh of relief as his member pushed against the fabric causing it to move over the sensitive flesh until the bright pink member was revealed completely. Minho  watched it twitch and ran his hands up and down the insides of Taemin’s thighs before moving them to the under side and pushing them forward until the cat boy’s eyes reached his shoulders. He hadn’t known his mate was this flexible and licked his lips with anticipation.

 

“Taemin, hold your legs,” Minho  ordered and the cat boy obeyed. Minho  reached under their pillow and pulled out the bottle of banana flavored lube he had placed there before they left that morning knowing their date would lead to this. He popped the top and covered his finger in the yellow tinted liquid. He turned to Taemin who was biting his lip then to that perfect pink hole that was twitching for him to abuse. Hurriedly, he made quick work of preparing his mate before  removing his fingers.

 

“Oppa~!” Taemin whined and wiggled his bottom a bit with a pout on his lips.

 

Minho  placed a finger under one of the garter belts and pulled it letting it snap against Taemin’s thigh releasing a quickly from his mate. Before the cat boy could get over the surprise of getting his thigh snapped, Minho  buried himself deep inside his mate. The cat boy just made soft sounds and Minho  only waited a few second before moving in and out.    

 

“Oh…ngh…Minho~” Taemin moaned as Minho  started hitting that spot.

 

Minho  moved his hand over Taemin’s globes and lifted his butt making his knees go past his shoulders and Minho slipped in deeper. With a slight adjustment, he was ramming straight into his mate’s sweet spot. The cat boy’s body rocked with Minho’s hard and fast movements, and he clamped hard around Minho’s hot throbbing length every time the demon gave a particularly hard thrust that made the bed move as well, head board hitting against the wall.

 

The demon watched his mate, large eyes never once leaving that innocent face as the cat boy made erotic expressions, full lips in a perfect inviting ‘o’ only interrupted by the tiniest teasing swipes of his tongue. A mixture of soft and quiet whispers and loud and pleading moans of ‘Oppa~, Hyung~, and Minho~” filled his ears. Then there were those eyes that fluttered open every now and then to show him the mixture of innocence being corrupted and unadulterated pleasure of being loved so purely. Minho  could feel the coils in his stomach go tighter like a python constricting his control. The cat boy probably noticed this as well, eyes opening in a small slit, as he smiled purely and tiredly at him, and Minho  knew he was done for.

 

He rammed himself straight into Taemin’s sweet spot and came shooting against it before milking himself with small thrust that rubbed against it. Pleasure coursed through the cat boy’s body and he came too, shooting against his mate’s chest and his, some staining the white thigh-highs.

 

When the white of his orgasm faded away, Minho  pulled out and rolled to the side. “That…**huff**was…**huff**amazing.”

 

Taemin giggled and turned on his side, wig falling off to reveal damp rust colored curls. He looked at his mate with cute smiling eyes, hands folded under his head. Minho’s eyes traveled down his kiss and sweat covered body to his torn panties and flaccid member then to the milky substance leaking out between his legs and smiled. He reached a hand out and ran it through his mate’s hair when he suddenly remembered something. Minho  slipped his boxers and pants off all the way before digging into his pants pocket and retrieving a long box. Curious, the cat boy sat up carefully.

 

“Come here, Taemin,” Minho  said. The cat boy crawled into the demon’s lap and Minho  turned him so his back was to his chest.

 

“Hyung?”

 

“I got you something,” Minho  said taking out the necklace he had bought and draped it around Taemin’s neck before clasping it. He kissed lightly at his mate’s shoulder as the cat boy fingered the little white gold cat before a tinkling sound met their ears.

 

“It has a bell.”

 

“Yeah, do you like it?” Minho  asked.

 

“Yes,” Taemin replied a little lost in playing with the bell which caused the demon to laugh.

 

“You’re cute,” he said and kissed Taemin’s cheek. “I love you.”

 

Taemin turned his head and smiled brightly. “I love you too, hyung.”

 

“Let’s get cleaned up,” Minho  said.

 

“You’re going to make me go through another round in the shower, though,” the cat boy pouted.

 

The demon thought about it before nodding. It was still a bit early to go to sleep.

 

“I need to feed, hyung.”

 

Minho  nodded and sighed as Taemin sunk his teeth into his shoulder, straddling his lap. The slight movement of his mate’s hips against his lower half as he swallowed mixed with the images of balloons and colorful candies was the decidedly the strangest turn on for the demon.      


	7. Touring the Now and the Then

**Chapter 7 – Touring the Now and the Then**

 

 

“Yah, lovebirds, wakeup,” a familiar voice called causing Minho  to cringe. “I have the master key, you better respond before I cockblock you like I did Key and they were just getting to the good part.”

 

The image of his best friend and brother-in-law going at it slipped into Minho’s dreams and he blinked his eyes opened. “Yah,” Minho  croaked morning dryness making his low voice croak, “we’re up, hyung.”

 

“Good,” came the satisfied voice of Heechul from the other side of their hotel room door. “Come and meet us in the lobby in ten.”

 

The demon waited until he heard the vampire down the hall probably going to wake up the student council president and his mate before opening his eyes. He rolled to the side and saw Taemin’s side empty. Immediately, Minho  sat up and got out of bed, not caring that he was exposed as he moved from the bed area to the kitchenette. Minho   smiled seeing his mate with a sheet wrapped around his naked form, body leaning against the wall as he sat on the floor with Yoogeun in his arms asleep. Minho  leaned down and caressed one of his fuzzy ears. It twitched at his touch and slowly, pretty eyes were revealed.

 

“M-Minho,” Taemin said softly looking at his mate through squinted eyes.

 

“Hey did you fall asleep feeding Yoogeun during the night?”

 

Taemin nodded cutely eyelids drooping.

 

Minho  placed a hand to his mate’s cheek and caressed it. “Come on, Taemin, we need to get dressed, Onew gave us until yesterday afternoon to ourselves, you shouldn’t be this tired.”

 

“Hyung~, we went at it a lot yesterday, I’m tired.”

 

The demon smiled and took the sleeping Yoogeun from Taemin, getting him dressed and ready as he heard the cat boy’s reluctant footsteps padding to his suitcase.

 

There was a thwack against his back and Minho turned around to see some of his clothes lying at his feels. Minho’s eyes traveled up and saw a smirking Taemin.

 

“Hyung, get dressed,” the cat boy said playfully.

 

“Why you…” Minho  said smiling. He placed Yoogeun in the stroller and put on the clothes not caring if they matched or not.

 

Once ready, they headed down stairs to the lobby. They met an irritated cuddling vampire and werewolf and an embarrassed looking wizard couple. Taemin happily walked over to them, all sleepiness completely gone, eyes widening as he inspected them.

 

“What’s wrong, hyungs?” the cat boy asked.

 

Seunghyun groaned and Onew patted his back comfortingly.

 

Suddenly, Minho  felt hands wrap around his shoulders and a head placed on his back. “I got to cockblock them, too. Should have seen them; Onew ah was going at it like he was a rooster giving poor Seunghyun ah a vigorous morning wake up call.”

 

“Hyung,” Onew whined.

 

Minho  couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing, He had never really thought  about the wizard and wizard mix having sex, but with the image his teacher had just planted in his head, the demon couldn’t help but find the idea of the two awkward boys in the middle of intercourse hilarious.

 

“Minho yah,” Onew said, his voice suddenly low and threatening.

 

Immediately, Minho  straightened up. “Sorry hyung.”

 

“Okay, now that everyone’s awake and down here, I’m going to announce what we’re doing today,” Heechul said excitedly. “We’re going on a tour of my dad’s business!”

 

A bunch of groans were heard from behind Minho where the rest of the students were.

 

“Hey, you didn’t think this field trip was just for fun and games, did you? You’re high schoolers, sooner than later you’re going to be adults and you’ll have to learn how to live in the human realm,” Heechul lectured.

 

Taemin raised his hand.

 

“Yes, Taeminnie?” Heechul asked smiling at his cute cousin and Minho frowned.

 

“What are we supposed to do with Yoogeun?”

 

The vampire was struck dumb for a second in thought. Suddenly, Eunhyuk and Donghae popped up on either side of Heechul.

 

“Hyung will take him,” they said. “You weren’t going on the tour anyways, so you’re free to baby-sit.”

 

“Why do I have to do that?”

 

“Because, it’s your job,” Eunhyuk said. “We’ve already split the group so you and Hangeng hyung are the only ones free. You get to watch Yoogeun, Choco, and Bada.”

 

“Your guys’, too?”

 

The dorm heads just nodded. Minho  smiled to himself feeling a bit of pleasure in torturing his teacher.

 

“Okay, fine, everyone on the bus now, please, except you four, Key’ll drive you.”

 

“I wish we could ride with you guys. Middle schoolers are a headache,” Onew said.

 

“You’re just not good with any kids, are you hyung?” the wizard’s mate teased.

 

“You wouldn’t want to drive with Key. He and Taemin argued the whole time because Taemin was too hyper,” Minho  tried to comfort his hyung only earning him a pout from his mate and a smack to his head via Key’s spatula. “Thang it Key, I bought you that and I’ll take it back.”

 

 

 

**2min**

 

 

 

They ended up in Eunhyuk’s and Donghae’s group after the buses were parked and everyone was split up. Minho  had no idea why he thought that was a good thing at first as he quickly learned to dread it. The two dorm heads didn’t know their way around the tall building and they refused to ask for directions though Key almost convinced them numerous times. Luckily, they had Onew in their group who finally took control, but after a while, he got hungry and started asking where the cafeteria was while Seunghyun, being ignored by his mate, started playing with Taemin. The demon wasn’t sure if they were flirting or gossiping like a bunch of girls, but they were way too close and way too touchy and it pissed Minho  off, not to mention Jonghyun and Key were having fun trying to freak out all the workers by making out every time they spotted a plotted plant or flirting with the girl workers just for the heck of it. And there were a lot of girl workers and a lot of plotted plants, usually very close to each other.

 

Finally, they made it to the higher level floors where offices were more spread out and less people walked around.

 

“Okay, guys,” Onew said from up front of the group reading off of the dorm heads’ tour information. “This is the floor where the board and high ranking workers work, please keep an eye out for them, you may know many as Mr. Kim tends to hire many graduates from SM High. You guys can now have a little free reign around here, check out some of the cool rooms they have, just don’t disturb the workers. After thirty minutes, we’ll meet back here and then go to the cafeteria…Yay, that means chicken!...” the wizard cleared his throat. “Oh, and please remember to refrain from using magic or your abilities while up here. Though most of the workers on these higher floors are from our community, there are still times when emergencies can occur, or guests from non-magical creature run companies can arrive at any given minute. Thank you.”

 

Minho  chuckled at his hyung’s eagerness for his favorite food before following after his mate as the cat boy snooped around.

 

“Hyung,” Taemin said reaching out to touch one of the leaves on yet another plotted plant, “do you think Yoogeun’s alright?”

 

“He should be, Heechul hyung said they had a nursery here,” Minho  answered. He took a quick look around them before grinning and coming up behind Taemin and wrapped his arms around his waist.

 

“Hehehehe, hyung,” Taemin giggled as the demon nuzzled his neck and sniffed the powder and banana smell of his hair.

 

 “Taeminnie~” Minho  purred and kissed his mate’s neck, “you have a bunch of hickies.”

 

“It’s your …mnh…fault,” Taemin said, mewling when Minho  started adding one more red mark.

 

“Y-Yah! You shouldn’t be doing that.”

 

Minho  immediately stood straight. That yell was familiar, Minho  had heard it a million times but never was it directed at him, usually at someone on the phone. The demon turned around and immediately broke out into a smile.

 

“Dad.”

 

Siwon’s eyes widened in surprise. After a few seconds, he started toward the two boys. He cupped his son’s face and looked at him before placing his hand’s on the tall boy’s shoulders. “Minho, what are you doing here?”

 

“We’re on a field trip, we’re touring the businesses, I sent you a text Thursday. What are you doing here?” Minho  asked.

 

“My company is partnered with this one on some things. I’m currently part of one of their jointed projects, so I came over here to work for the day. I haven’t checked my messages since after the baby was born. Which reminds me, where is my grandson?”

 

“M-Mr. Choi,” Taemin said, speaking up from slightly beside his mate. “One of our teachers took him to the nursery.”

 

Siwon smiled down at the cute cat boy. He reached a hand out and ruffled the rust colored curls. “Hello Taemin. Has my son been treating you well?”

 

The cat boy nodded.

 

“Good, good, the nursery is actually on this floor if they took him to the one where the other magical creature babies go.”

 

“Probably, he was with two of our hyungs’ children and they tend to be in puppy form more than not,” Minho  said.

  

They followed Siwon down the hall until they came to a door that read ‘Authorized Personal Only’. “It’s just to keep non-magical people out.”

 

Minho  nodded and followed his father inside. It was a large room with sound proof walls and a fair amount of children running about, some with wings, some as animals, and some running while waving wands that flew out sparks from the ends or bubbles.

 

“Yoogeun!” Taemin suddenly squealed and ran over to a pin like thing with a bunch of young babies laying and rolling about pathetically. Minho  admitted it was kind of cute to see all those babies. He even saw one with cat ears in a pink color that made him wish they’d have at least one baby that inherits Taemin’s cat shifter genes.

 

Said cat boy scooped up their son and bounced back to them. He held out the baby toward Siwon, and the man carefully took the baby in his arms. A smile crossed Siwon’s face as he ran a hand down his grandson’s cheek and those miniature large eyes that looked so much like Minho’s opened.

 

“He’s precious. I feel like I’m holding you again when you were a baby, Minho,” Siwon said. “What’s his name again?”

 

“Yoogeun,” Taemin said softly and grabbed one of their baby’s sock covered feet.

 

“It’s a boy, right? He’s wearing a lot of pink.”

 

“That’s because Taemin’s brother bought all his clothes.”

 

Immediately, Siwon looked up interested. “Key, is he here, too?”

 

“Actually, it’s a senior field trip, we’re just Jonghyun’s and Key’s guests,” Minho  explained.

 

“Ah, I’d like to get his opinion about which couch to get again.”

 

“Why, what happened to the one you bought during the summer?” Minho  asked feeling that he’d regret asking.

 

His father just gave him a pointed look. “If you’re coming back home for a while after the other two graduate, I’m going to need to get a new couch.”

 

“Things going well with Kibum, then?”

 

His father smiled brightly at him. “Extremely.”

 

Minho  chuckled happy that his father was happy.

 

“Oh thank goodness!”

 

Instantly, Minho  turned around hearing the exclamation and saw his homeroom teacher. “Heechul hyung, what wrong?”

 

“I thought someone stole Yoogeun while I was busy chasing those darn puppies of Eunhae’s. They can’t even walk, I don’t know why they’re so good at wriggling across the floor.”

 

“H-Heechul-ssi, that’s you, right?”

 

The red haired vampire’s eyes widened before he smiled. “What, you can’t recognize me? I was wondering why you didn’t say anything to me, that night with Kibum and Shindong after they kidnapped Taemin.”

 

“Sorry, I wasn’t really paying attention to anyone else but my son that time,” Siwon said and bowed a bit.

 

“Yes, your son and Kibum ssi, huh, well, no hard feelings, I’m mated after all,” and the vampire pointed to where Hangeng was wrestling with the puppy shifters in his arms.

 

Minho’s eyes twitched with the awkward atmosphere. He really didn’t know what was going on between these two; he hadn’t even known that his father and Heechul knew each other. They’d only been in the same room right after he had gone Lucifer for the first time.

 

“Hyung, dad, what’s going on?”

 

Almost as soon as the question was asked, Siwon placed Yoogeun back in Taemin’s arms and  clapped his son on the back. “Sorry, I need to get back to work now, I’ll call you and we can make more time later in the week if you’re going to be here a while.”

 

The demon watched a bit irritated as his father made his get away.

 

“Taemin, can you help Hangeng with those guys for a bit, I need to talk to your Minho.”  

 

The cat boy obediently nodded.

 

“Hyung?”

 

The red haired vampire just grabbed Minho’s arm and led him out of the nursery.

 

 

**2min**

 

 

 

Heechul didn’t stop until they had come to a secluded seat at the end of one of the halls. He sat down and motioned for the demon to do the same. Minho  watched the vampire as he crossed his legs and leaned back with a small smile on his lips.

 

“Hyun—” he started, but was interrupted by the vampire.

 

“We dated.”

 

Minho’s eyes widened. “Who, you and my dad?”

 

“Yeah, he’s a bit embarrassed about it though, probably even more so since your uncle most likely told him I’m a vampire. I kept that fact a secret the whole time.”

 

“When did you date my dad, I don’t remember him ever having a…ever being in a relationship?”

 

The vampire chuckled. “Of course you don’t, you were too young and only saw me a couple of times when I had to baby sit you. I had black hair then, long and in a ponytail. You probably thought I was a girl. Your dad did.”

 

“What?” Minho  was thoroughly confused.

 

“I have always dated Hangeng on and off, he’s been my feeder since middle school. He says he’s been in love with me since then, too, but I don’t see how. We were always on and off with each other. At some point, Hangeng went back to China angry with me. I had free time, so I was working for my dad. He’d make me baby sit you, but I never knew why; didn’t know you were Narsha’s son. One day, a tall handsome young man like a prince walked into the nursery to pick you up. His name was Choi Siwon and he was working for my father at the time. He thought I was a girl, and I guess he liked the way I was taking care of you or something because he started flirting with me. We messed around a bit when – don’t get me wrong, I didn’t have sex with your dad – but it wasn’t all that strange to do things I’d already been doing with Hangeng,” Heechul said and winked at Minho.

 

The demon felt a bit nauseous with what his teacher was ensuing he’d done to his dad.

 

“Eventually, things started getting a bit more serious. It was one thing to touch someone else, but another to have someone other than Hangeng to touch me. I’ve kissed many people for fun, but no one was allowed to kiss me, that kind of thing. Well, he easily found out I was a guy after that. I had actually really liked your dad, so I was a little hurt when he said he didn’t like men. Actually, he said some other harsh things, but I’m sure you can figure out what those were. When you walked into class and told me your name, I knew instantly you had to be that man’s son. I guess that’s why I can’t help but tease you. Well, there’s that and the fact you stole my cute little cousin who looks a bit like me, don’t you think?”

 

Minho  rolled his eyes. He did think that they looked more like brothers than Key and Taemin, but they were all pretty, of course Taemin being the prettiest in the demon’s eyes.

 

Heechul let out a sigh. “A few months after he broke up with me, Hangeng came back and asked to mate with me. I was sitting on my dad’s desk at the time and we did it there. My dad even walked in on us,” Heechul laughed, “it was the best. But, I suppose your dad switched companies after that. I’ve always wanted to rub it in his face that I was someone else’s, but I guess he was just a hypocrite. Che, being the demon lord’s secret lover.”    

 

Minho  suddenly stood up and bowed. “Hyung, I’m sorry for the trouble my father caused you, but please try and understand where he’s coming from and give him and Kibum hyung your blessing.”

 

Heechul stood up and ruffled the bent head of his student. “Yeah, of course; I’ve always been bitter about it, the words he said, but I didn’t know about Narsha and all of that when I was dating him, we weren’t even with each other long enough for me to know he grew up in a church orphanage. I wouldn’t even call it dating, it was just a period of time when we needed someone, I guess.”

 

“Hyung, if it helps, I’m pretty sure Dad came to terms after that,” Minho  said.

 

“You, you’re good for Taemin. Stay here, I’ll go fetch him,” the vampire said and got up heading away.

 

Minho  sighed. He couldn’t believe it. He’d gotten over the fact his father had kept him being a demon from him because Siwon really didn’t understand it himself, but now he also dated his homeroom teacher. But, Minho  guessed he could understand seeing as his father had been so messed up over his mother and Kibum, being seduced by a creature you thought was evil. The demon sighed and flopped onto the seat so he was laying and closed his eyes to wait for his mate.

 

“Hyung,” came a soft laugh.

 

Minho  instantly got back up. That voice sounded familiar, but he couldn’t but a name to it. He stood up and started down a hall. The demon paused when he saw Key’s and Jonghyun’s homeroom teacher walk past, so deep in thought that he didn’t even see Minho. Minho  watched him walk away as he continued down the hall and rounded a corner. He felt himself hit something before falling back. He shook his head and stood up seeing an older boy on the ground. He had hone orange colored hair, a slight tan, and a cute face. Minho  reached down and helped him up.

 

“Sorry about that, I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

 

“No, it’s fine, neither was I,” the other boy said then his eyes widened and he smiled excitedly. “Oh, you’re that demon kid, right? You and that cat shifter had a baby, right. I saw him in the nursery, he was really cute.”

 

Minho  felt himself get a bit flustered. “Well, um, thanks.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, oh, I wish I could have a cute kid, or a cute mate, lucky,” the boy said. Suddenly, his eyes glazed over a bit as if he was remembering something and he brought his finger to his lips, rubbing one against the bottom one. “But, as long as they have a cute personality, they’re still cute, right?”

 

Minho  didn’t really know where the boy was going with this. “Uh, sure…um.”

 

Suddenly, the other snapped out of it and smiled at Minho  again. “My name’s Mir, I’m in the same class and Jonghyun and Key.”

 

“Oh, well, um, I have to go…”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I was going somewhere, too, nice to talk to you,” said the boy, Mir.

 

Minho  just waved to him as the boy rushed past in the direction that Minho  had just come from.

 


	8. Different Types of Cats

**Chapter 8 – Different Types of Cats**

 

 

He was giggling. He couldn’t believe it, but, well, Key couldn’t really believe half the things he had done that day. Really, he had not been raised to flirt with girls and have hot, fangirl squeal worthy, make out sessions in front of them. Jonghyun just had that effect on him. Key just couldn’t help but mess around with his mate, plus, if they annoyed the workers enough, it would get to Heechul’s dad and then Key’s dear uncle would get onto the red haired vampire. It was the perfect revenge for the cockblock this morning. However, all the making out and the failed sex that morning left the vampire and werewolf needy, and Key knew just where they could go to relieve themselves and make the perfect last stand against his dear cousin.

 

Therefore, Key was giggling as he led Jonghyun through the halls, sticking to the walls and trying to be quiet about it incase a worker was around and asked them what they were doing. The werewolf was all grins and caresses – most directed toward the vampire’s behind – as he allowed Key to lead him about by the scarf he had on as if it was a leash. The vampire kind of wished it was, he was sure his mate would look irresistible in a leash and a few other choice pieces of leather. Maybe he’d ask that for his next birthday – the previous one he had gotten a bed covered in roses and candles and a serenade only to not be able to walk the next morning – or for Jonghyun’s birthday as that was much sooner.

 

“Hey, Key,” the werewolf whispered.

 

The vampire shook himself of his fantasies and turned to his mate. “What?”

 

Jonghyun pointed down a hall they were passing. There were two figures hugging.

 

“JJong, we don’t have time to watch people being affectionate toward each other because I need your affection soon or I swear I’ll chain you up so you can’t move then masturbate while I feed from you and leave you with blue balls and a hazy mind,” Key threatened.

 

“Yeah, yeah, we can do that later minus the blue balling,” Jonghyun said. “But doesn’t that look like LeeJoon hyung and one of our classmates?”

 

“Yeah, and, maybe its one of his cousins, who knows,” Key said and tried to drag Jonghyun again. After a few seconds of resisting, the werewolf followed.

 

“If you say so,Yeobo.”

 

“I say so, besides, it’s none of our business,” the vampire said before bursting out in a huge grin as he approached a certain door. There was a big gold name plate on it that read just KIM. Eagerly, Key tried the lock and was happy to find it opened. He peeked inside before pulling Jonghyun in to the empty office and locking the door.

 

 The werewolf started to nose around the plain looking office, the only thing really standing out was the high tech computer in a bright cherry red and the two frames on the desk, one of Key’s family and the other of Heechul. “I thought it’d be a lot more fancy looking then this.”

 

“My uncles a simple man,” Key said and hopped up on the desk. He ran a finger across one of the frames before flipping them both over. He turned to his mate, one leg crossing the other and leaning back, and gave him a seductive smile. “So, how do you want me?”

 

The vampire could almost see his mate’s ears perk up at the question. Jonghyun’s eyes traveled around the room before landing on the brown leather chair. “Chair,” he answered and went over to it. Before sitting down, he started to unravel the scarf.

 

“Leave the scarf and pants on,” Key instructed and watched amused as his mate wrestled to get his shirt off while still having the scarf wrapped around his neck. Once that task was done, he sat down and patted his knees.

 

Key got off the desk and walked around. He climbed onto his mate’s lap and started to grind against him. The werewolf moaned then reached for Key’s sweater. Obediently, the vampire held his arms up and let his mate lift the material off to reveal his naked chest. He let out a groan of his own as Jonghyun started to kiss his chest immediately then latch onto one of his nipples. As Jonghyun sucked, Key moved faster against him and his hands came to entwine in his mate’s gradient blonde hair.

 

When the werewolf moved to the other nub, Key moaned and bent down to kiss at the back of his mate’s neck just above the scarf where some skin was revealed.

 

“Key, Yeobo, you’re driving me crazy,” Jonghyun said moving away from his mate’s chest. “Don’t just grind against me, ple~ase.”

 

Key smirked. He ran a finger along his mate’s cheek bone before lifting his chin and planting a kiss to those plump luscious lips. Immediately, the other responded and prodded his tongue into the vampire’s mouth. Key expertly slipped his passed Jonghyun’s and ran it against every sweet spot before pulling his mate’s tongue into his own mouth allowing the werewolf to return the pleasure inducing favor.

 

When they broke apart for air, Key slipped down from Jonghyun’s lap and ended up half way under the desk. He scooted back and moved the chair with him until the werewolf was seated directly under the desk with Key in between his legs folded in the empty space under the desk as well.

 

“Key?” Jonghyun asked and peered underneath the desk.

 

The vampire held up a finger to his mouth and winked at his mate. “Pretend you’re the boss and you’re in a very important business meeting and you have a sexy secretary, me, under your desk.”

 

He didn’t know why he was so playful today, but figured he’d go with it. He moved his hands to Jonghyun’s thighs and massaged them until he received a groan.  

 

“K-Key, I don’t want to be a business man,” the werewolf moaned. “I was thinking about a t-teacher.”

 

“Fine,” Key said trailing his fingers up to Jonghyun’s zipper and undoing it and the button. “Then you’re a sexy ass teacher and I’m your sexy ass goody two-shoes student trying to get some extra credit.”

 

“B-but I was thinking elementary school, that’s pedophilia,” Jonghyun pointed out.

 

Key gave out a groan of frustration and pulled Jonghyun’s pants down to his ankles with a rough yank while the werewolf was still seated making his sweating skin rub harshly against the leather. “Work with me here, Jjongie.”

 

“Okay, okay, student teacher, got it, just don’t hurt me,” the werewolf said.

 

The vampire smiled and palmed his mate through his boxers as a reward for giving in.

 

“Hyung~” Key moaned and smirked as he felt chills run through Jonghyun’s body. He hadn’t ever really called his mate that. It was either Jonghyun, a nickname derived from that, Yeobo, or pabo. “Is there something I can do for you to raise my grade, hmm?”

 

“Yeah, use that ass kissing mouth of yours to relief the stress you’re causing me.”

 

Key slapped his mate’s leg. “Yah, don’t be so rude to your student. Why do you suck so bad at this role play thing?”

 

Jonghyun shrugged. “You, just suck.”

 

Key glared at his mate from under the desk but decided to give up on trying to role play as they needed this way too bad. He pulled down his mate’s boxers until his thick, leaking, and pulsing member slapped out and against his stomach. The vampire licked his lips at the sight and moved one hand to Jonghyun Jr.’s base. He caressed it softly before moving his head closer to the organ. He flicked his tongue out and ran it along the streaming line of precum from bottom to top then started to tongue the slit.

 

Jonghyun was jerking and moaning out incomprehensible words. Finally, Key took the length in his mouth and began bobbing up and down. One of Jonghyun’s hands reached under the desk and grabbed onto his silky black and pink hair. Key moved his free hand down to his own pants and unzipped them before working off the tight material until they reached his knees along with his boxers. He began stroking his own member with the same rhythm as his mouth. His hand slowly moved lower, caressing his own thighs until he spread his legs and reached for his twitching puckered hole between them. He pushed two fingers into it, easily going in as he was still stretched from that morning, and began scissoring and added a third.

 

“K-Key, I’m going to…” Jonghyun started. Not wanting his mate to come yet, Key grazed his fangs against his mate’s sensitive flesh just enough to make the other’s orgasm back off with the slight pain. “Ah, Key ~”

 

Key kissed the abused organ in apology before slipping through the space between his mate’s knees and the desk like a cat and into his laps, pushing his pants and boxers off the rest of the way so that he was completely naked. He positioned himself over his mate’s waiting erection and began lowering at the same time he leaned in for a deep kiss. He could tell his mate was having a hard time keeping still as he was engulfed by Key’s warm tightness with how eagerly he kissed him back, totally dominating their tongue battle. When they broke for air, Key started to move.

 

“Oh gosh, you’re always so tight,” Jonghyun said, hand helping to guide Key, placed on his hips.

 

“Only for you…mnh…Yeobo,” Key responded angling so that his prostate was hit dead on with every downward movement. “Anh, yes.”

 

Their breathing became labored as Key sped up, Jonghyun snapping his hips to meet the other just right. Eventually, Key felt a tightening in his stomach. He leaned down and kissed at Jonghyun’s throat before lapping at a section of skin and sank his teeth into it. The taste of his mate’s spicy and thrilling warm blood rushing into his mouth made that pull grow bigger and he sucked it up hungrily, rolling his hips know with the thrusts.

 

“Oh gosh Key…unf…I love you…ugh,” the werewolf moaned.

 

Key chuckled as he fed knowing what his mate met by that, the feeding only adding to the other’s pleasure. The vampire could feel himself on the edge and removed his fangs so that his moans could play like a unique song through the office causing the werewolf to speed up until there were thick ribbons of cum shooting up into Key. The vampire moaned at the feeling and couldn’t help but move up and down, milking his mate’s orgasm until he reached his own, cumming on their bare chests.

 

The vampire flopped onto Jonghyun’s chest and took in deep breaths, regaining his sanity from the ecstasy of orgasm and smiled. Once his mind was clear enough, he leaned back and slowly unwrapped the scarf around Jonghyun’s neck and used it to wipe them up before wrapping it back around the werewolf’s neck.

 

“Eew, Key~.”

 

The vampire just chuckled. “Let’s get dressed before my uncle comes in here and catches us.”  

 

     

 

**2min**

 

 

 

Half way back to the nursery, Minho  ran into Taemin. The cat boy smiled and placed a hand in his mate’s before leading them back. Heechul and Hangeng were sitting around the pin with the  younger babies, cuddling. Minho  sat on a seat a bit away from them and pulled Taemin into his lap. He wrapped his arms around him before peering over his shoulder at the babies.

 

The demon watched irritated as Bada and Choco pattered and wiggled and whimpered about Yoogeun. He had a hard time seeing the one month old babies as anything but annoying puppies. They spent more time in this form than they did in they’re humanoid one. But, Minho couldn’t really blame them; if he had the choice of just laying there like Yoogeun, helpless to people’s poking or prodding; or being a whimpering scooting ball of fluff that did the annoying, he’d probably be a puppy, too.

 

Suddenly, the puppies started nuzzling against Yoogeun’s fluffy pink clothed sides. At first, Minho didn’t think anything of it until he heard the sucking sounds.

 

“Yah, he’s not your mother!”

 

Taemin laughed and got up. He moved the puppies away before picking up the Chihuahua looking baby. Minho watched him stare into its large watery eyes before placing a kiss on its forehead causing Minho to grimace.

 

“Hyung, wouldn’t it be cute  if we engaged one of them to Yoogeun?”

 

“No!” Minho  shouted.

 

Taemin looked at him surprised. Minho  looked away embarrassed by his outburst. “W-why?”

 

“They like him,” Taemin said cuddling the puppy in his arms. “It was just a thought, then we wouldn’t have to worry about his demon feedings later.”

 

Minhothought for a second. It would be seventeen years before Yoogeun would even be in need of that, so there wasn’t any use to think about it yet. “I kind of want him to find his own.”

 

Taemin smiled. “Yeah, but we can let them be his blood feeders since they’ll be in the same grade probably. They can even protect him.”

 

Minho  nodded liking the idea of there being someone there to watch over his son if he couldn’t. “Yeah, we should talk to the hyungs about it. When do you start needing to feed?”

 

“From the beginning, but he seems to need it as much as Key, so he’ll need a feeder sooner, so I’d say three is when he’ll stop feeding from you.”

 

Minho cringed picture his three year old son feeding from two other three year olds. It was a very odd thing to imagine.

 

The demon was pulled out of his thought by the sound of clothes rustling. He turned his head and stared at his mate’s pale flat torso. He smirked seeing the littered mess of kisses staining the expanse before registering what he was actually looking at.

 

“Taemin, what are you doing?”

 

The cat boy was down to his boxers, ears perked up and fluffy tail wagging. He looked at Minho  with big curious eyes. “I’m going to play with them.”

 

Minho  watched as rust colored fur spread across his mate’s body and he shrunk. Once finished transforming, Taemin-cat patted to the puppy babies. He nudged them with his nose and they whimpered. He heard Taemin start to purr as he started to swat at their little tails with a fuzzy cute paw.

 

The demon watched his mate play a bit, finding it cute especially when he noticed Yoogeun having an interest in the kitten walking around the pin. He glared though when they started trying to suck on Taemin as well. Luckily, the cat boy didn’t find this amusing and walked away. Taemin rubbed up against one side of his baby and Yoogeun lifted a little fist just in time to grab onto his birthing father’s tail. Minho  chuckled as Taemin began purring at this and nuzzled Yoogeun’s cheek.

 

“Cute,” Minho  said and got down and went over to them. He reached a hand out and caressed his mate’s head before lightly patting the soft black hairs on Yoogeun’s head. The baby’s eyes slowly closed and his little fist fell loose from Taemin’s tail. Taemin patted over to Minho  now that the baby was asleep and the demon picked him up. He went back to his seat and placed Taemin on his lap, rubbing a hand against his soft fur.

 

Suddenly, there was a mewl. Minho  looked down but found Taemin purring happily. He removed his hand and the cat boy started to look around as well. There was another mewl and Minho  looked down. His eyes widened finding another cat at his feet. They were sleek and black and very pretty, but Minho  wondered what it was doing here.

 

Noticing it had both of their attention, the cat mewled again, its dark eyes on Taemin. It crouched down, tail wagging, and mewled before bouncing up. Minho  wondered if it was playing or trying to attack them. He looked down to see Taemin sitting up in interest looking at the other cat. He could see his red hairs rising before falling back down as Taemin stood on his four legs before crouching, tail wagging the same as the black cat’s. Minho  had to lean back so as not to get a mouth full of his mate’s ringed tail as it moved across his chest and cringed as claws moved in and out, kneading his jeans. Suddenly, Taemin jumped down at the black cat. The other cat quickly moved away.

 

Minho  was a bit confused as they both just stared at each other, tails waving. Taemin was crouched again and the black cat was standing straight, one paw raised. Suddenly, the rust colored cat pounced on the black one again and caught it. They rolled around on the ground with each other, pawing and biting. Minho  had never really watched cats play, but he figured it wasn’t much different from dogs. This was playing, right? Taemin wasn’t yowling, so he supposed so, that or he was winning.

 

 In only a matter of minutes, they were on the other side of the nursery chasing each other around and Minho  finally eased up. He wasn’t sure where the other cat came from, but if Taemin felt like it was okay to play with it, he wouldn’t deny the boy that seeing as he really couldn’t play with the babies right now.

 

The doors to the nursery suddenly swung opened. The demon didn’t pay much attention to it until he heard someone yelling.

 

“Suzy!”

 

 

 

**2min**

 

 

 

Minho  looked to the door to see the orange hair of his hyung, Hongki, followed by the blonde Jonghun. “Hyung, what’s wrong?”

 

“Oh, Minho,” Hongki said, “congratulations on the baby.”

 

The demon stood up and bowed. “Thank you. Are you looking for someone?”

 

“Yeah, a girl, she’s about so tall, pretty with black long hair, and was wearing a dress.”

 

“I haven’t seen her,” Minho  said.

 

Suddenly, there was a crash, and Minho  turned to see the black cat shaking themselves and Taemin-cat looking at it worriedly a little ways ahead. He guessed it had slid in its chase of his mate and ran into something.

 

The other two boys had turned to look as well and Hongki gasped immediately running over to the black cat and lifting it into his arms.

 

“Suzy, are you alright?”

 

The cat just squirmed out of his hands and dropped back onto the floor going over to paw at Taemin who looked at them curiously with his cat eyes.

 

“I thought you said Suzy was a girl?” Minho  asked.

 

“She is,” Hongki said, “she’s my feeder when I’m home and was my feeder during elementary school. She’s a third year middle schooler, so she doesn’t go to the same school as us, but I brought her along since this is the last time we’ll really get to see each other since I’m graduating and stuff.”

 

“But, she’s a cat,” Minho  pointed out watching as his mate and the black cat now named Suzy started to play again.

 

“Yeah, she’s a cat shifter wizard mix, kind of like Taemin.”

 

“Oh, I’ve never met another cat shifter.”

 

“That’s because there aren’t many,” Hongki said and looked a bit sad. “Suzy’s actually kind of my cousin, but it’s a bit of a far cousin so you could just say we were neighbors or something like that. She’s been my feeder since we were little, so I always saw her as my little sister. That’s why I knew so much about cat shifters and their relationships with demons.”

 

Minho  thought about what Hongki had told him during summer vacation. He nodded finally understanding why the older boy had even bothered warning them about the boy's beside him plans.

 

“Oh, well, she came just in time. Taemin had wanted a playmate. They just started playing right away,” Minho  said.

 

Jonghun raised an eyebrow. “You sure that’s okay?”

 

The demon looked at him confused before turning toward the two cats. The black one was affectionately nuzzling Taemin’s fur. Taemin returned the affection, but not with quite as bit of enthusiasm. Minho  could feel his eye twitching. Th-that was a normal thing, right, because they were cats. Cats did that sort of thing all the time, loved on each other, right?

 

Hongki sighed and approached the two cats. “Suzy, come on, it’s lunch time, let’s get to the cafeteria and meet everyone else so we can go back to the hotel.”

 

The black cat looked between Taemin and Hongki before moving a bit away. Minho  watched with side eyes as the cat shifted into a pretty girl in a short cutesy dress with small black ears poking out of her head. Suddenly, Minho’s chest began to squeeze and he began imagining all that tumbling about, biting, and affection as more than just cat play. H-had they really just been playing?

 

When Hongki, Jonghun, and the cat girl reached the door, Suzy stopped and turned around and waved, eyes straight on Taemin. She lifted her hand, waving it, and said in a sweet voice, “Bye Taemin oppa.”

 

Minho  clenched his teeth together. The demon knew jealousy well, he felt it every time anyone at school even touched Taemin, but he knew they couldn’t really do anything to his Taemin as they’d have to deal with him. But, this was a girl, a girl cat shifter, a younger girl cat shifter. This feeling, it wasn’t just jealousy, but the green eyed monster in the flesh. 


	9. Verging On Dubious Consent

**Chapter 9 – In Which it is Just Sex You Didn’t Know You Wanted (AKA: Verging on Dubious Consent)**

 

 

As usual, Minho  was annoyed. He couldn’t help it when all Taemin talked about on the car ride back from the tour of Heechul’s father’s business was the cat girl he had played with. If Minho was anyone else, he probably could have understood Taemin’s excitement seeing as girls were rare as were cat shifters and having those two combined was even rarer, but all Minho  could hear was how his mate called the other shifter cute, fun, and pretty. It wasn’t as if Minho  wanted to be called cute or pretty, but he didn’t want his mate calling anyone other than Yoogeun that or some other small and innocent creature that didn’t have the capability of seducing his cute mate.

 

Then there were Minho’s own insecurities. He had had other relationships though he never really counted them as so, but Taemin had been so pure when they first mated. In less than a year, the cat boy had had all of his firsts – blowjob, kiss, virginity, child – Minho  couldn’t really blame the boy if he wanted to try other things. However, the rational side of the young demon told him that his mate wasn’t that sort of person. When he said something, he meant it, and Minho  was positive the cat boy’s confession of loving him so obsessively was true.

 

Still, Minho  couldn’t help but be annoyed by the existence of the cat shifter Suzy.

 

“Oh, hyung, Suzy will be in high school with us next year, we should take really good care of her since she’s our dongsaeng,” Taemin happily blabbered as they walked into their hotel room.   

 

Minho didn’t reply, just shut and locked the door behind him.

 

“Oh, I’m glad Heechul hyung decided to keep Yoogeun for a bit longer, I can nap for a bit,” the cat boy said as he began lifting his shirt, preparing to transform for a more comfortable napping experience.

 

“Taemin, did you know she was a girl when she came up to us?” Minho  asked not looking at his mate as he undressed as well.

 

“Who, Suzy ssi? Well, not right away, but I figured it out when we were playing. I just knew she was a cat shifter,” the cat boy innocently confessed.

 

“Ah, I want to play with her again,” Taemin said as he dropped his shirt.

 

It was sudden, the urge that went through Minho’s body at his mate’s words. Before he knew it, he was behind Taemin and pushed him onto the bed. He climbed on top of his mate and held his head down into the mattress with one hand. He leaned down close to his mate’s ear before whispering, “How about you play with hyung, Taeminnie?”

 

He felt a shiver run through his mate’s body and into his own, a feeling of power overcoming him. Quickly, Minho  pulled his mate’s boxers and pants away, dropping them onto the floor.

 

“H-hyung, why so suddenly?” Taemin asked.

 

The demon didn’t answer, only began placing rough kisses down his mate’s bare back, biting the pale flesh, and used his free hand to urge the cat boy to lift his hips. Obediently, Taemin did as commanded, fluffy tail swishing against Minho’s abs. The demon tensed up by the light caressing.

 

“T-Taemin, stop that,” he growled out and his hand holding the side of his mate’s head into the mattress balled up in his rust colored curls.

 

The cat boy made a sound of protest. “Hyung, are you mad?”

 

It took Minho  a few seconds to calm down enough to form a decent response. “Just let me have you, Taemin.”

 

Only a few seconds later, Minho  felt his mate give a small nod. Trusting that Taemin wouldn’t move from the bent over position Minho had him in on the bed, the demon let go of his hair. Starting from Taemin’s shoulder, Minho  ran his hand down his mate’s body, grabbing and massaging flesh as he went wanting to feel what was his. His hands landed on his mate’s plush globes and he squeezed them, massaged them, thumbs running the crease and lightly played at his mate’s abused hole as he pulled to reveal it.

 

The cat boy let out small noises as his body was molested by his mate, understanding that Minho  wanted him to keep quiet, not to ruin his reclaiming of Taemin’s body.  Minho sat up more on the bed and positioned himself before ramming into his mate, dry. The previous day of sex had left his mate loose enough, but he knew it still stung when his mate winced, but kept all other protests quiet.

 

The demon moved quick and hard straight into his mate’s prostate causing the wall around him to tremble and squeeze against his member greedily. Minho  closed his eyes and just felt Taemin’s need for him, the shivering of his body causing vibrations to run through Minho, the slight rocking and swiveling of his hips as he tried to get more contact.

 

“H-hyung,” Taemin said carefully. “P-please?”

 

Minho  smiled, all jealousy melting (or at least enough) from him. Minho  obliged and moved faster, one hand going around his mate’s thin waist to pump his member and all of the cat boy’s mewls escaped him.

 

“Oh, Minho…ngh…hyung~!” Taemin moaned.

 

Yes, it was his name being moaned from those delicious lips, his hand Taemin needed to be touched by, to be stroked by, and it was him that was inside his mate bringing him pleasure and pain and love right then. What challenge did a middle school girl possess against the love that they already shared, him and Taemin. Besides, it probably was just a cat shifter thing, the affection, seeing as Hongki would probably tell her about his and Taemin’s relationship if he hadn’t already. Wasn’t it a law that you couldn’t break up mates?

 

“Hyung~ Minho, hyung~” Taemin purred out rocking himself back against the force of his mate slamming. “I’m…close.”

 

“Taemin,” Minho  whispered before plunging into his mate one last time filling him, the cat boy cumming as well on contact.

 

He pulled out and watched his juices flow out, satisfied knowing he was the only one allowed to stain the boy this way. Said boy’s knees gave way and he collapsed onto the bed and turned onto his back with a groan. Minho  immediately climbed on top of him and pinned his hands above his head.

 

“Hyung~ not yet,” Taemin protested.

 

Minho  only chuckled and leaned down to give him mate a sweet yet passionate kiss which the cat boy lazily returned.

 

“I love you, Taemin,” the demon said moving away and looking down at his tired pretty mate.

 

The cat boy beamed at him. “I love you too, hyung, but why so suddenly?”

 

Minho  felt his cheeks go red and looked away ashamed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

 

The cat boy blinked cutely at him. “I never said no, hyung, so it’s okay. I like having sex with  you, you’re my mate, but I’m really sleepy because of Yoogeun, so can I nap now?”

 

Minho  couldn’t help the happiness and joy that filled his heart seeing his mate’s pouting face. He leaned down and placed a kiss to his mate’s lips before moving to the side. The cat boy curled up facing him, cuddling into his chest.

 

The demon ran a hand through his mate’s hair and stared at the top of his head. “Sorry, I was just a little jealous of that cat shifter girl being affectionate with you.”

 

He had expected a reply to his confession, but after a minute of none, Minho  looked down to find his mate asleep. Minho  smiled at him  then kissed the top of his curly hair.

 

 

 

 

**2min**

 

 

 

The young man looked out across the expanse of metal fortresses and black topped rivers. He took in a big breath finding the air out here – with its fumes and pollution – more refreshing than the smoke filled fear drenched air of the demon world. There was only a moment of peace as he breathe in and out before vibrant red eyes pinned onto a secluded area just outside the city.

 

It was a small delicate church made of wood and sand colored stone with a larger building next to it. A tall figure of another young man stood outside leaning on a shovel as he stared into space. His shirt was off revealing toned muscles decorated with dried trails of sweat. He could remember seeing those muscles rippling beneath his sister’s fingers as she took away the boy’s purity.

 

He hadn’t known why his sister had brought him to this city the first time a few years before, but he had been happy when he had caught sight of the beautiful boy. He had known that, as a demon, he would never be able to have an appropriate relationship with the human, but he was happy to have fallen in love with someone that wouldn’t be hurt by the realm of pain that he lived in. At least that’s what he thought until his dear older sister had betrayed him.

 

He should have never told her about his feelings for the human. She was a demon after all and relations were of no matter when all blood still ran thick with pain; his own curse was proof enough.

 

The young man couldn’t stand it anymore. If his sister could touch him, why couldn’t he? He knew things about the boy that the other had thought he had officially denied being with his sister. However, the demon was about to mess with his mind and heart. He didn’t want to hurt the human, but his demon side urged him on to his own satisfaction. He needed revenge for getting his heart broken even if the human was innocent in his knowledge of that.

 

With a snap of his black wings, the demon started for the day dreaming boy. He landed with the light thump, his dark wings as the snapped back into place making more noise than that of his footsteps as they approached the other boy. He paused when he suddenly turned around and stared at him, interest growing. The demon couldn’t help but smile and started up again.

 

“I’ve always wanted to see you up close,” said the demon. The strong beautiful body he had always admired from afar even more entrancing up close. His fingers twitched and wanted to rub and squeeze those rippling muscles, outline those chiseled abs.

 

“Do I know you?” the human asked.

 

The demon laughed. “No, but I know you.”

 

The donning of realization seemed to come over the human and his eyes became hard. “You’re like her?”

 

Sudden anger flashed through him at the mention of his sister from his love’s lips. “She was something else, wasn’t she? I don’t know whether or not I should be mad at her.”

 

“Are you here to replace her, torture me more?”

 

He frowned and felt his eyes turn red out of frustration. “I wouldn’t call what she did torture if you enjoyed it. You should forget about her, though.”

 

“What are you doing here then if not to add on?” The human was now gripping his shovel as if prepared to use it as a weapon.

 

The demon felt a bit saddened by the thought that he would immediately think of using force with him when he had been so gentle with his sister even if he was distrustful all because he was a man. “You were pure and she dirtied you, but perhaps you feel a bit relieved having been with a woman.”

 

He was alarmed by the other’s words. “What are you getting at?”

 

“Nothing, there wouldn’t have been a chance anyways. I shouldn't even be here,” he mumbled to himself. The demon was regretting coming here. He’d be no better than his father if he hurt the human he loved just because he had laid hands on Narsha, even worse. That poor pitiful Lee Minho, if he only knew his dear lover had betrayed him, the bittersweet torture he was going through for her would be only bitter.

 

“What are you talking about? If you shouldn’t be here then leave,” the human said with bite in his command snapping the demon out of his thoughts.

 

Suddenly, the demon was in front of the human. He could feel the other’s heartbeat quicken at their close proximity, his face only millimeters away from his human’s. He studied that face intently looking for signs and smiled knowing what he wanted was within reach.

 

“It seems I’m just as bad as her. I should leave right now, yet…” He leaned in and brushed his lips against the others in a kiss lighter than air and felt the human freeze beneath his finger tips. He pulled away and smiled. “For someone that was once so pure, you’re easy to seduce.”

 

With a quick push to the chest, the human landed on his back. He barely had time to sit up before the demon straddled his waist. Before he could protest, the demon roughly planted his mouth onto his human’s. Almost too easily, he slipped his tongue in mapping every inch of the confused boy beneath him. His hands ran down the human’s chiseled chest earning quiet moans mixed with confused noise, growing louder as the demon made his way to the shirtless human’s dirt covered sweat pants that he had been working in. The demon worked them down along with the boxer briefs beneath until thick pulsing flesh sprung free and he grabbed it.

 

“Wh-what are you doing?” the human asked.

 

“You thought you could fully deny this because of her, but what is there to deny,” the demon said and began stroking his human. “Humans and their morals. Where I come from, our only moral is no weakness. If you have a weakness, you have pain, and you die.”

 

He squeezed the other hard earning a strangled sound. “Y-yah, stop this.”

 

The demon shook his head and moved his hand to make sure the human was too far in pleasure to stop him before making quick work of his own pant kicking them off with his legs. He removed his hand from its pleasuring and positioned himself before slamming down before the other had time to push him away.

 

He regretted it immediately as bitter sweet agony run up his spine and millions of little fires burned his skin where the foreign organ touched. The demon felt ashamed as tears began to role down his cheeks and he closed his eyes urging the pain away.

 

Suddenly, he felt fingers at his cheeks and opened his eyes, vision blurry from tears, but he could still make out that it was his human’s hand stroking his cheek with curious sad eyes. He couldn’t help but lean into those fingers, fingers he had long to feel. The demon was surprised when those fingers trailed across his jaw to the back of his head before gripping his hair. At first he was expecting the human to hurt him, but he was happily surprised when he brought their faces together and kissed passionately. When they broke for air, the demon found the strength to begin moving himself.

 

“W-what’s your…ngh…n-name?”

 

The human’s question surprised the demon. “W-why?” Pleasure coursed through his body and he experimentally moved the angle.

 

“So…I can call it?” The human was beginning to meet him as he moved down.

 

“Al-mnh-alright, but I want yours in…r-return,” the demon said. “K-Kibum.”

 

“Siwon,” the human answered quickly before yelling out the demon’s name.

 

The demon felt warm sticky ropes splash into him for the first time and his body shivered from the sensation and he quickly copied the human only adding a forbidden ‘I love you’.

 

 

 

**2min**

 

 

 Minho  woke up to the sound of knocking on the door. He looked around the room and found Taemin still asleep cuddled against him and figured he must have taken to napping as well. Without much more thought, the demon sat up and rubbed his eyes before walking over to the door and opened it only to be greeted with a surprised scream. Once the scream had died down, Minho  finally took in who was at the door.

 

Seunghyun stood holding Yoogeun to his chest, Onew beside him covering his mate’s eyes while his own were opened wide and staring down below Minho’s figurative belt. The demon looked down as well and turned various shades of red noticing he was naked, dried cum on his chest. He stepped behind the door to cover him before slowly closing it and ran back into the bedroom and slipped on his discarded clothes. He took a big breath before reopening the door.

 

“Sorry about that,” Minho  said and allowed the two mates inside along with his baby.

 

“H-Heechul told us to bring Yoogeun back for him.” Seunghyun was still red as he passed Yoogeun over and cuddled closer to Onew who wrapped an arm around his mate.

 

They stood there awkwardly for a few minutes before Onew cleared his throat. “So, yeah Minho y ah, just a one question. Taemin’s really small, so that thing fits, right?”

 

Minho  went red again and Seunghyun laughed shyly.

 

“What about you, hyung? Jonghyun told me about catching you two in the showers,” Minho  said smirking.

 

The student council president went red again. “At least I’m bigger.”

 

“If you say so, hyung,” Minho  teased feeling a little bit better at getting  caught naked and post sexed up by his more innocent hyung and dongsaeng.

 

“Y-yah, please stop talking about that,” Seunghyun said. “Where’s Taemin?”

 

“I’m right here,” the cat boy replied.

 

They all turned to the doorway that connected the suite’s living room to the bedroom where Taemin rubbing his eyes with one hand, the other clutching a blanket around his thin frame that efficiently left everything that should have been covered uncovered – like his pink not totally flaccid member, peeping buds, and stained legs.

 

This time it was Seunghyun’s turn to cover his mate’s eyes.

 

“Y-yah, he’s my cousin,” Onew protested, but his mate just shook his head.

 

So much for not talking about that, Minho  thought. He gave his mate a once over and licked his lips before saying, “Taemin, put some clothes on.”


	10. Eating, the Other Type

**Chapter 10 – Eating, the Other Type**

                     

“Hmm…yeah, okay, okay, so I’ll see you at seven…Yeah, that new one…I’ll ask them, bye.”

                               

Jonghyun closed his cell phone and threw it to the cushion next to him and sighed. He looked up suddenly and saw his mate leaning against the door frame that led to the bedroom, his arms crossed over his chest covered by an overly large sweat shirt that ended mid-thigh, collar falling off one of his slim shoulders. His sharp eyes stared at Jonghyun making shivers run up his spine at the sexy picture he provided the werewolf simply standing there in his usual haughty fashion.

 

“Who was on the phone?” Key asked, tongue rolling against his cheek.

 

Jonghyun smiled his goofy puppy dog smile sensing the vampire’s jealousy. “My parents.”

 

“Oh,” Key said and started toward the couch in the lounge of their suite.

 

Once close enough, Jonghyun grabbed Key’s wrist and pulled him into his lap. The vampire yipped in surprise and tried to escape but Jonghyun only closed his arms around his waist to keep him firmly in place.

 

Eventually, Key stopped struggling and crossed his arms again, a cute pout on his plump lips. “What did they want?”

 

The werewolf placed soft kisses on his mates exposed shoulder and rubbed his hands up and down his exposed thighs. “They want us to come for dinner with the family.”

 

Key let out a moan involuntarily. “Is that all?”

 

Jonghyun moved his hands up glad to find that the other was going commando. “They want us to bring Taemin.”

 

The vampire’s eyebrows scrunched up. “No, your family tried to molest him last…ngh…time. J-Jjongie~”

 

He had his hand wrapped fully around Key’s length pumping it delicately while placing more kisses on his shoulder. “Minho will come and Yoogeun. They said I could bring my friends. Onew and Seunghyun, too.”

 

“B-but—”

 

Jonghyun moved his hand faster and chuckled softly against Key’s ear. “Minho’ll go Lucifer on anyone that touches Taemin. I promise they’ll be good.”

 

Key nodded, eyes closed in pleasure. “Okay, just, mmnh…let me…Jjong!”

 

The werewolf removed his hand from under Key’s sweat shirt and put it to his mouth. He licked clean the milky liquid as Key laid against him as limp as a rag doll, chest moving up and down quickly as he calmed from his high.

 

“Yeabo, go change so we can go tell Minho,” Jonghyun said.

 

After a few seconds, Key jumped up. Before heading to the bedroom, he smacked Jonghyun on the back of his head for molesting him. Jonghyun just laughed and rubbed his head and waited for Key to put on some clothes. He was relieved that his mate was so sensitive to his touch or else he would never have agreed to bring his baby brother along considering how his mob of a family basically jumped the poor cat shifter when they had all gone to meet them at the portal during the summer. It wasn’t necessarily their fault, it was just instinct. Taemin was a cat and they were all werewolves. Plus, he was a very attractive boy, not Jonghyun’s style, but he’d still admit his son/brother-in-law was do worthy.

 

“Okay, let’s go, you horny mischievous dog,” Key said.

 

Jonghyun got off the couch, his tail practically wagging as he followed his mate down the hall. “Ah, Key, you know you love it.”

 

“Shut up, I’m holding you responsible if your pack of dogs so much as licks my Taemin.”

 

Jonghyun crossed his heart before reaching his best friend’s and son’s door. He knocked a few times before barging in yelling, “You two better not be naked on the couch!”

 

The two younger boys were cuddled on the couch with Yoogeun, Minho  sitting normally, one arm wrapped around Taemin’s shoulder and the other holding onto Yoogeun as the cat boy laid his head on his mate’s collarbone, one arm around his waist and his other hand caressing the baby as they watched television. All the cuteness made Jonghyun want to gag and squeal at the same time. Key did squeal.

 

“Yah, you, too, stop being so cute,” the vampire yelled softly being considerate of the baby.

 

Minho  looked up and pinned flaming eyes on Jonghyun. “What was that comment about being naked?”

 

Jonghyun wagged a finger at his younger friend. “Onew told us about catching you both naked yesterday. Naughty, naughty, dongsaeng, forcing yourself on your mate as soon as you get back.”

 

Both boys blushed and Jonghyun’s eyes widened. “You didn’t seriously force him did you?”

 

“Yah!” the vampire yelled starting for the demon. “If you made my baby do anything he didn't want to I’ll—”

 

“Umma~ it’s okay,” Taemin interrupted.

 

“But, Taebaby, it’s not okay if he forces you,” Key lectured.

 

The cat boy buried his head into Minho’s chest. The demon just kept quiet seeming a bit guilty and possibly afraid of the vampire. Jonghyun didn’t blame him, Key was scary when he was bad. He was also sexy and turned the werewolf on like no other, but it was his own little secret that he sometimes made his mate angry on purpose just so he could bang him a bit harder. He liked angry sex, he liked any sex when it involved Key.

 

“I-I don’t mind,” the cat boy admitted shyly.

 

“Taemin, you can say no, you know,” Key said glaring at the demon who was pretending he wasn't there.

 

Jonghyun figured he should step in. “Key, babe, I don’t think it’s forcing if Taemin likes it. He is a cat shifter and Minho’s a demon, it’s in their nature to be a bit rough at times.”

 

It took a few seconds before Key’s eyes widened in horror and he plugged his ears. “Lalalalala, I’m not hearing these things about my baby!”

 

“Was there a reason you guys came over?” Minho  asked regaining his charisma.

 

Key removed his fingers from his ears. “Oh, yeah, Jonghyun was going to ask you something.”

 

“Oh, um, you guys want to have dinner with my family. It’s like a big one and we’re going to a restaurant and stuff. They want to see Taemin again.”

 

The cat boy shuffled closer to his mate, eyes big and round. “You mean all those werewolves again?”

 

“What, what’s wrong?” Minho  asked. “I thought you said it wasn’t that bad.”

 

“Well,” Jonghyun said nervously, “they hugged him, but I promise it wasn’t anything sexual. They just wanted to chase him around a bit, you know, because he’s a cat, we’re dogs.”

 

Minho  just glared at Jonghyun causing the werewolf to back away a bit. “Please come, you can protect him and whatever. I don’t even care if you beat the crap out of some of them. Plus, you have Yoogeun now, so you can just hang with Donghae hyung and show him off to the noonas. Besides, you’ve never really gotten to meet anyone other than my dad and sister.”

 

Jonghyun made sure to give his friend the biggest puppy dog eyes possible. He had always known his friend to be a big softy when it came to cute things. Even though he always made a disgusted comment, the werewolf knew his eyes always worked in getting Minho  to do what he wanted. If not then he’d just pull out the hyung card and now he could bribe Taemin to double the puppy dog eyes power.

 

“Yah, hyung, you look like a prehistoric dog, stop with they eyes,” Minho  said.

 

“Taemin, help me out and I’ll let you order as much banana milk as you want at the restaurant,” Jonghyun said.

 

At the promise of his favorite drink, Taemin instantly joined in the pleading.

 

The demon sighed. “That’s totally unfair.”

 

 

 

**2min**

 

 

 

Minho  sat staring daggers at his friend across the table who was smirking as he opened a bottle of banana milk and stuck a straw in it before handing it across the table to an eagerly waiting Taemin sitting next to Minho. The demon couldn’t believe Taemin would put himself in a room full of creatures that wanted to potentially kill him on accident or molest him for banana milk. He looked to his mate next to him with a slight pout as the boy sucked happily on his straw.

 

“Taemin, what do you love more, me or banana milk?” he asked seriously.

 

The cat boy looked at him with innocent eyes. He sipped faster and finished the bottle before answering, hand stretched out to Jonghyun for another. “Hyung, what kind of comparison is that? Banana milk’s food.”

 

“Okay, then which would you rather eat, your mate or this?” Jonghyun asked waving a second bottle of the cat boy’s favorite drink.

 

Minho  glared at his friend while Key coughed and smacked the werewolf in the back of his head for being perverted.

 

“But, hyung, that doesn’t make sense either; Minho’s the one that eats me.”

 

Minho  looked away embarrassed and gave up trying to get a proper answer from his mate. He figured he was probably on the same level if not just a bit higher which was a sad fact, but, well, banana milk was good and he suspected Yoogeun would end up being just as addicted to it.

 

“Hyung,” Seunghyun suddenly called from the end of the table where he was playing with Yoogeun, both him and Onew trying to ignore all the sexual talk, “when is your family getting here.”

 

“Soon,” Jonghyun said. “They’re always a little late. Plus, Minho  insisted we got here first.”

 

“Look, if they’re really that bad, then I would rather already be here shielding Taemin then run the risk of having him snatched up while walking through a pile of dogs,” Minho  answered.

 

“Yah, would everybody stop referring to my family as a bunch of dogs, it’s not funny,” the werewolf said grumpily.

 

“But aren’t they all werewolves and dog shifters?” Onew asked piping up for the first time since Seunghyun had stole the baby seeming to still have a fear for them. “It’s easier just to call them that, isn’t it?”

 

Minho  watched amused as his hyung nibbled his lip. “Hyung, if you weren’t older than me, I’d hit you right now.”

 

The wizard looked around the table wide eyes and curious as to what he had said to make his dongsaeng mad. Luckily for him, the door of the Chinese restaurant they had decided to eat at dinged opened and a handsome man walked in followed by a horde of other handsome men and a couple of pretty girls. The handsome man along with one particular girl walked straight up to Jonghyun.

 

“Jonghyun!”

 

The young werewolf immediately stood up and went over to the man giving him a ‘manly’ hug. “Dad!”

 

Once they let go, the handsome man patted his son’s blonde gradient hair before pushing down on it. “Have you gotten shorter, Jjong?”

 

The werewolf frowned and swatted the hand away. “Hey, it’s not my fault I’m short, it’s yours and Mom’s.”

 

Minho  smiled. He had only met Jonghyun’s dad a few times before, but it still always surprised him how he gave off a powerful aura but acted just as playful as his son. He stood up and bowed.

 

“Hello Rain ssi,” Minho  greeted.

 

“Ah, Minho ah, you’re here. Wow, you’ve gotten taller, you must be stealing my son’s height,” Rain joked and Minho  laughed as well.

 

Taemin quickly finished his second carton and stood up as well, bowing quickly before flashing a bright smile. “Hello Rain ssi!”

 

“Oh, so you did bring Taeminnie,” Rain announced and Minho  narrowed his eyes as invisible ears popped up on the rest of the pack at the mention of his mate. He suddenly felt arms wrapping around his arm and looked down to see a slightly nervous Taemin hugging onto his arm. He smiled and leaned down to cup his mate’s cheek before kissing his lightly. He could basically see all the ears of the disappointed werewolves flopping down and he actually heard a few whine.

 

“So, my son wasn’t lying when he said the cat was yours,” Rain said and smiled.

 

“Yes sir, it has been around seven months now since we mated,” Minho  said and couldn’t help the pleasure he felt as more whines escaped the rest of the pack.

 

Rain nodded and began to inspect the rest of the guests his son had brought along. He smiled again seeing Key. “Oh, it’s my son-in-law. I met your dad a few months ago. My wife had some business in the vampire realm so I tagged along to talk. I like your family.”

 

“Thank you,” Key said, his face mostly blank.

 

Minho  smirked seeing a nervous Key.

 

“May I ask where your mate is?”

 

Rain frowned. “She suddenly got called for business. Just when I got some time off from my movie shoot she has to fly off to America. She says hi.”

 

Onew and Seunghyun stood up and bowed bringing Rain’s and the rest of the pack’s attention to them. Minho  felt his eye twitch when some of the werewolves’ metaphorical ears perked up again, some for the wizard and other for the vampire mix.

 

“Oh, who are you?” Rain asked.

 

“Oh, these are my friends. This is Onew, Taemin’s cousin, and Seunghyun his mate,” Jonghyun introduced.

 

Minho  couldn’t help it, he laughed a little when the whines came again hearing that the other two were taken.

 

“And this is Yoogeun,” Seunghyun piped up bringing attention to the baby.

 

“Oh, yeah, you said someone had a baby,” Rain said. “Well, congratulations you two.”

 

Seunghyun and Onew looked at each other and Onew immediately waved his hands. “Oh, no sir, it’s not ours.”

 

Minho  watched curiously as Taemin bounced over to Seunghyun and took the baby from him. He turned and smiled brightly at everyone. “He’s mine.”

 

“Wow,” Rain said wide eyed, “now that you mention it, he does look like Minho  quite a bit. When did this happen?”

 

“About a month in,” Minho  answered. “He’s only over a week old.”

 

“Wow, okay, well, let’s all hurry and order then. I feel old now, soon Jonghyun and Key will have a baby, too.”

 

“Dad~” Jonghyun complained.

 

 

 

**2min**

 

 

Jonghyun was all smiles throughout dinner even when his elder sister, Taeyeon came and started messing with him, scolding him for not calling enough. He went into a fit of laughter every time Minho’s eyes would go red when one of his cousins tried to hit on or innocently flirt with Taemin. He literally almost pissed himself when Minho  finally lost it and yeld at Donghae for allowing the puppy babies to lick all over Yoogeun who looked about ready to yell himself which made it even funnier. The demon quickly apologized to the older man as he was faculty and apparently they made some sort of agreement Jonghyun hadn’t known about for Yoogeun’s future blood feedings.

 

His cousin Amber, one of the few pureblooded girl werewolves sat with him for a while and ended up chatting with Key more than him. Actually, as he watched them talk, Jonghyun realized it was the first time Key seemed happy since coming to dinner. He had noticed Key was a little nervous when his dad came in, but he had thought it was just because of Taemin, but with how good Minho  was doing at keeping everyone at least six feet away from his mate, Jonghyun would have thought the vampire would have eased up by now. Even Seunghyun and Onew had eased into the large group of werewolves, though that was probably just because both of their awkwardness was entertaining to his cousins.

 

When Amber had left to talk to Taeyeon and the other girls, Jonghyun decided to confront his mate.

 

“Yeobo, what’s up, you seem kind of stiff,” Jonghyun said.

 

It took a couple of seconds before Key answered, his voice soft and totally un-Key like. “Sorry.”

 

Jonghyun’s eyes widened. His mate never apologized so easily, and what for? He immediately grabbed Key’s hand. “Let’s go somewhere and talk.”

 

Key looked over at him with wavering dark eyes and nodded. He stood up and started leading Jonghyun out of the restaurant as secretly as possible. The vampire let go of him to dig his keys out of his pocket and unlocked his car before getting in the driver’s seat and turned on the radio so music played softly. Jonghyun climbed into the passenger seat and waited for the other to talk.

 

“I should have told you, but I already knew my dad met yours,” Key said.

 

“Oh, that’s okay,” Jonghyun said. He hadn’t really thought much about it; he figured they’d meet eventually anyways. “Did your dad say something?”

 

“They…he mentioned kids again,” Key said, voice still soft which was freaking Jonghyun out a bit. “Apparently your dad agreed we should have one after graduations as well. I see Taemin and Minho  so happy with Yoogeun and sometimes I think I want that, too, but I’m not even twenty yet and I’m not sure what to do with my life yet, how am I suppose to know if I’m ready for a kid. I know I’ve always treated Taemin like he was my son, but he was already in elementary when that started. You said you wanted to be a teacher, I never really got a chance to decide what I wanted to be because I’m supposed to work for my dad. Do you know what he does?”

 

Jonghyun shook his head watching his mate carefully. “Not really, he owns a business that’s both in the human and magical creature realms.”

 

Key smiled slightly. “He’s a fashion designer. Taed Keys, tied spelt T-A-E-D for Taemin, that’s his brand name. He named it after me and Taemin after we were born.”

 

“Do you want to take after your father’s store?” Jonghyun asked.

 

The werewolf felt his heart clench a bit when he heard Key sniff. “Yeah, I would love to take over the store, but I don’t know if I’ll even be good at it, and how am I supposed to run it pregnant? I’ll have to go into hiding for at least four months every few years when the baby starts to show so the humans don’t find out about us and then if I have to bring it to the office, what am I suppose to do? My mother didn’t work so she was always able to watch us and since she was a girl it was easier for my dad to admit we were his kids even though Taemin technically isn’t. If I say I’m with another man and inherit my dad’s company, what am I to do? A lot of people won’t accept that. Male pregnancy, humans don’t even know that exists?”

 

 “We could get a surrogate,” Jonghyun offered. “Just say you’re asexual or something, but you wanted kids so you got a surrogate or adopted or something and you can just call me your best friend or whatever, I don’t mind.”

 

Key suddenly turned to him, some fire returning to his eyes, but not the type of fire Jonghyun was use to. “You don’t understand, Jonghyun, if we’re having kids I want to have your kid, I want to feel it kick myself, experience all that pain Taemin did for Yoogeun and Minho. I want our kid, I want to carry one, but I worry about these things.”

 

Tears began escaping Key’s face and Jonghyun leaned over the seat and began wiping them away. He trailed his tear stained hand down his mate’s cheek and neck, down his chest until they reached one of his hands squeezing the tight material of the vampire’s jeans and held it, entwining their fingers. He stared into his mate’s eyes, heart heavy and beating. “Key, I worry about these things, too. I lived in this realm all my life. I know it’s not going to be easy having to live between the two worlds, trust me I know; I had to lie to my best friend for years, I missed out on a lot. Sometimes I think how much it would suck if Minho  hadn’t gotten that white letter as well. I mean it would have been pretty boring and I don’t think you would have said yes to me as quickly you didn’t have to be a good example for Taemin. But, you’ve got to remember that I’m here for you, I love you, and you’ve got other people to help you, Key. You’re my mate. I can work at SM High, our children can hang out there. You have Taemin and Minho  to watch them, and I’m sure Minho’s dad won’t mind watching our kid since he seems to like you. I have a big family that can help out, too. You should know everyone’s willing to help out.”

 

Key sighed and squeezed his hand. “I know, but it’s so close to graduation and I’m just really stressed, okay. I don’t want to end up like Taemin, a child raising a child. I mean I love my brother, but we all know he wasn’t ready for this and neither was Minho. I don’t know if I’m ready to have a baby. I was pissed off enough when everyone was trying to force me to mate with you, and I don’t regret doing it because you’re a stupid idiot that’s too easy to fall for, but a baby’s a big deal and now even your dad’s going to start pushing us and I know you’ll cave first.”

 

Jonghyun frowned feeling very underappreciated at the moment, but he let his mate’s harsh words slip by as they were mostly true. He lifted Key’s hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. “Key, Yeobo, if you want a kid, we’ll have a kid, if you don’t then we won’t. I want whatever you want because I love you.

 

Key smirked a bit, color coming back to his stressed out pale skin and Jonghyun couldn’t help but smile as well. “Really, can you show me how much you love me?”

 

The werewolf’s eyes widened when Key crawled across the seats and onto his lap. His predatory feline eyes looked down at him with playfulness and pleading. All he could do was swallow and nod.

 

Key let out a seductive laugh that sent waves of lust through his body. The vampire bent down and kissed up his mate’s neck, hips gyrating against Jonghyun’s. He trailed his tongue up to the werewolf’s ear before nibbling on his earlobe and whispered hotly. “You know, sometimes when your hot seed spills into me, I try to keep it from escaping and imagine what each of those millions of little Jonghyun minis would feel like growing inside me.”

 

“Is that supposed to turn me on?” Jonghyun asked.

 

“Did it?”

 

It took a few seconds before Jonghyun answered. “Yeah.”

 

Key leaned away and smirked down at him. “I’m going to punish you for what you did earlier on the couch.”

 

“I like punishment,” Jonghyun said happily and started moving his hips with Key’s.

 

Key rolled his head and moaned at the movement. “Ungh, you’re such a  puppy, now take off your shirt.” He tugged on the end of his mate’s sweater.

 

“But Key, it’s winter. Turn on your heater first,” the werewolf complained.

 

“No, I hate wasting my gas. If you’re cold, I’ll just,” Key said and slipped off his mate’s shirt in one swift move smirking down at the half naked shivering puppy, “warm you up.”

 

“You better,” Jonghyun said and repaid the stripping by pulling Key’s double layer of sweaters over his head leaving the sleeves still on his arms. He ran his hands up and down his back, warming up the quickly freezing flesh. Key leaned back against the dashboard with a moan giving access to his bare chest. Jonghyun kissed his stomach a few times where a one of his children would possibly be growing in the future and started a trail of kisses to his mate’s budding nubs.

 

Key’s hand came to hug Jonghyun’s head as the sensitive pink flesh was abused by Jonghyun’s tongue and teeth, ruthlessly tugging and sucking. His hands moved down his mate’s slim waist and fingered the waist band of his mate’s tight jeans before coming to the front and undoing the button with one flick of his thumb, the zipper coming down easily with just the slightest pressure of Jonghyun’s fingers along with the pressure of Key’s hardened member. The pink organ sprung out of its confines and Jonghyun grabbed a hold of it.

 

“I like it when you go commando.”

 

“These jeans are too tight for underwear and I figured we’d have sex sometime tonight.”

 

“You planned to jump me in your car?” Jonghyun teased and sucked on Key’s neck.

 

“Sh-shut up and undo your pants,” Key commanded.  

 

Jonghyun chuckled and leaned away from Key, hand moving slowly on his mate’s member. “Have at it, babe.”

 

Key growled and moved away from the dashboard and quickly did away with the zipper and buttons and helped shimmy Jonghyun’s boxers down enough for his own erection to be visible. The vampire swatted Jonghyun’s hand away from his member and rubbed both of theirs together, hand placed on his mate’s shoulder to steady him.   

 

“Pr-prepare me, idiot,” Key said between moans.

 

“You’re being really mean to me today, Yeobo,” Jonghyun said, but obediently moved three fingers to Key’s plump lips which the vampire quickly coated. Jonghyun pulled down Key’s pants and went ahead and stuck two fingers in, shutting off any moans of pain with a kiss. He slipped his tongue in and began twirling his tongue with his mate’s, thrusting his fingers in and out, soon finding that spot  which caused Key to thrust against his member and back into his finger, mess of moans vibrating into Jonghyun’s mouth.

 

The werewolf added a third finger, made quick work of it then moved away, breaking the kiss. Key looked down at him with lustful and hazy eyes. The werewolf smirked up at him and licked his lips. With a roll of his eyes, Key moved a bit and positioned himself over Jonghyun’s awaiting member. Jonghyun grabbed Key’s butt cheeks and spread them, kneading them to help with the initial pain as the vampire lowered himself down.

 

There was less than a half minute’s pause before Key began moving himself up and down, biting his lip from the pain. Jonghyun helped by angling and thrusting up, immediately hitting his mate’s prostate and those plump lips opened in an ‘o’ as he moaned for more.

 

The windows of Key’s car began to fog up as their love making heated up the car. Jonghyun knew there might be people around, so every time he thought Key might be a bit too loud, he pulled him down for a quick and rough make out session. Even though it was winter, he felt sweat condensing on the surface of his skin as his heartbeat increased and he bucked him harder with Key’s downward motions. He wrapped his arms around Key’s waist and pulled his bare chest flush against his own so that Key’s member rubbed against his abs and kissed him hard. He didn’t know what time it was, but he figured the party would die out soon and he could feel his stomach pooling up with a release.

 

One of his Jonghyun’s hands trailed between them and to Key’s entrance and he pushed them in causing Key to yelp into his mouth in surprise. He v-ed them around his own member inside, causing more friction for both himself and Key. He felt his mate tighten after a few thrusts like that and broke their kiss so he could hear his mate scream his name.

 

“J-Jonghyun angh!”

 

He removed his fingers and gave a couple more thrusts before coming as well. “Ah shit, Kibum!”

 

Key slumped against him, hot breath playing against his ear. Once Jonghyun had gotten his strength back, he wrapped his arms around his mate’s waist and hugged him. “Love you, Kibummie.”

 

The vampire chuckled and slapped Jonghyun’s chest lightly. “Ha, love you too, you stupid romantic Dino, now let’s hurry and get cleaned up, it’s almost nine so they should be coming out soon.”

 

They just stashed all of the dirty tissues into the glove box and had their clothes rearranged when someone knocked onto one of the still foggy windows.

 

“Get in already,” Key yelled and Minho  and Taemin with a sleeping Yoogeun climbed into the car.

 

Onew and Seunghyun waved bye to them having had walked there and were getting a ride back with Donghae and Eunhyuk.

 

It wasn’t until they had gotten onto the road when Taemin asked, “Why does it smell funny in here?”  Minho  scrunched up his nose and glared at them through the rearview mirror.

 


	11. Black Lingerie

**Chapter 11 – Black Lingerie**

 

 

The dipping of the bed caused Minho  to stir in his sleep. He suddenly felt colder and curled into himself. Just as his mind was about to fade back into unconsciousness, the bed dipped again. Warmth pressed into his chest and immediately, he wrapped his arms and legs around it with a squeeze. The warmth gave a small muffled protest and the demon smiled.

 

“Tae~min,” he slurred and loosened his hold only slightly, “why’re you up?”

 

“Yoogeun, I thought I heard him crying,” the sleepy cat shifter answered and snuggled closer to Minho, nose buried in the crook of his neck and nuzzled just like a content kitty.

 

“What time’s it?” Minho  asked and turned onto his back to look at the clock.

 

“Hyung, no, don’t wake up yet,” the cat boy pleaded, eyes mostly closed and pouting.

 

Minho  chuckled and reached down to lace his fingers in his mate’s hair and tugged it playfully. When that pout turned into a scowl, he moved his hand down Taemin’s cheek and cupped his chin. He leaned down and placed a sweet morning kiss to his mate’s lips. “Taeminnie, let’s get up. We have an assembly in an hour and the rest of the day to sleep away.”

 

“I don’t want to,” Taemin protested and squeezed his eyes shut.

 

“We can go wake up the hyungs before Heechul hyung does; maybe we can get revenge for the other day and cockblock their morning.”

 

Taemin’s eyebrows furrowed as he thought. Slowly, his eyelids fluttered opened to reveal those pretty brown orbs with a smile. “Okay, hyung, but you get Yoogeun ready.”

 

Minho  leaned down and kissed Taemin’s forehead before getting out of bed. He made his way over to the crib where Yoogeun laid, large eyes wide and staring blankly at the ceiling. The demon smiled down at his son then proceeded to dress him. Once done, he made his way toward the bed to find Taemin sprawled out on his stomach fast asleep. Minho  sighed before a mischievous grin crossed his lips.

 

 Quietly, Minho  crept toward the large bed. He positioned his hands before pouncing. The pillows and sheets flew up as did Taemin’s head. The cat boy yelled out a yowl before being reduced to a pitiful fit of moans as Minho’s hands on his butt began to massage the plush globes.

 

“Hyung~” Taemin pleaded pitifully.

 

Minho  gave a few more gropes for his own satisfaction before moving away and off the bed.

 

The cat boy rolled over and sat up, ears drooping as he rubbed his eyes sleepily. “Hyung, you’re so mean.”

 

“Come on, Taemin, get dressed.”

 

Reluctantly, Taemin got out of bed and made his way over to his clothes. Once both were dressed, they grabbed Yoogeun and headed for Jonghyun’s and Key’s room. The door was unlocked, so Minho  carefully walked inside and headed toward the bedroom area. He scrunched up his nose at the smells and frowned seeing a wet Jonghyun lazing on the bed with a satisfied grin and a half dressed Key glaring at him.

 

“Thang it, we were too late.”

 

The vampire turned his glare onto Minho and slipped on his shirt. When Taemin walked in afterwards holding Yoogeun, Key immediately went over to him and hugged his head.

 

“Taeminnie~ Umma’s stressed,” Key said.

 

Jonghyun got up from the bed. “Che, Key, you liked it, stop complaining every time I jump you.”    

 

Key glared at his mate again before patting his brother’s hair and mumbling things.

 

The werewolf turned to Minho. “What’s this about being too late, you planning on cockblocking us like Heechul hyung?”

 

Fear of getting frost bite on the back of his neck via Key’s glare, Minho  decided it was best to ignore that question. “Let’s go wake up Onew hyung now.”

 

“Okay, we were about to head out anyways,” Jonghyun said and went over to Taemin to grab his mate away,  pulling the reluctant vampire along with him.

 

Minho  and Jonghyun walked in front, the later still dragging his pouting and slightly limping (now that Minho took notice) mate while Taemin held up the back with Yoogeun cooing softly at the baby. They marched up to the only other occupied suite on their floor and stood in front of the door.

 

“Should we knock first?” Minho  asked. He had wanted to get revenge on the wizard couple as well, but he would feel a little guilty if he didn’t at least knock first. He lifted a hand and knocked a couple of times.

 

Silence was the only thing that greeted them back.

 

“They probably already went down since Onew’s the president,” Key said and tried to handle. The door cracked open with a click. “Or~ they’re still asleep.”

 

They all filed in after the vampire, making their way to the bedroom area, the slightest sound of rustling sheets coming from that direction. Nervously, Minho  turned the doorknob and was met by a pitch black room. He reached around for the light switch and flicked it on when he found it.

 

“Y-Yah!” Key yelled.

 

Jonghyun was laughing hysterically.

 

Minho  took one look at what was revealed before quickly turning around and blocking the scene from Taemin’s sight. The image of his hyung chained to the bed, gagged, while the innocent Seunghyun rode him wearing a black ripped negligee forever burned into his mind.

 

“I-I can’t unsee,” Minho  whispered to himself.

 

Jonghyun was still laughing and earned a smack to the back of his head from a still shocked Key. The student council president gave some kind of muffled noise of recognition through his gag and Seunghyun turned his head, bright red with a tint of pink flushing his cheeks and he continued to move, a pleading look on his face.

 

Before Minho  could stop him, Taemin peeked around his mate, eyes widening only slightly at what he saw. He walked to the front of the group and waved a hand toward the door. “We should let them finish, hyungs.”

 

Minho  was surprised by the fact his mate seemed the most mature in this situation, and urged the other two out as well. He shut the door carefully before leaning against it, his cheeks bright red.

 

“Oh wow,” Jonghyun said after a few minutes, calming down from his laughing. “I would have never guessed hyung was so kinky, or was it Seunghyun ah?”

 

“Sh-shut up,” Key said seeming the most embarrassed. He turned to Taemin suddenly. “Why did you seem so calm about it?”

 

Taemin looked up at his brother and shrugged. “Is it weird to have sex that way?”

 

Key turned his cold glare to Minho  who returned it with his own fiery one. “What have you been doing to my baby.”

 

Luckily, Minho  was saved by an extremely embarrassed and hastily dressed Onew and Seunghyun. The wizard lifted up his head and looked at everyone with a stern face. “We never mention this again, understood?”

 

Everyone nodded and Onew smiled brightly and took his mate’s hand in his leading the lightly smiling still red faced Seunghyun out of the suite. “Then let’s go to that assembly.”

 

 

**2min**

 

 

After the assembly, when all their minds had been numbed by the droning of Heechul’s father who had came to give them a speech about being a magical creature in the human business world, sitting in hard chairs for two hours, the students were ready to get some fresh air. Key was thankful for the fact it was a warm day in winter when they stepped outside, very few patches of snow in random corners of the steel city. He followed along with a slight limp from the bought of rough morning shower sex earlier and carried his little brother’s diaper bag. They were headed to the park on Seunghyun’s suggestion. Onew had given them all a stern look and, feeling bad for walking in on the scene that morning, no one dared protest.

 

After a few blocks, they finally came upon a fairly large mostly empty park as most kids were in school right now and parents at work. Key scanned the area and inwardly groaned seeing two goal like structures. Hopefully there wasn’t a ball anywhere close by.

 

“Hey, look, a soccer field,” Jonghyun pointed out.

 

Key wanted to smack his mate for pointing out the fact. He turned his attention toward his brother’s mate and found him looking longingly at the soccer field. Suddenly, the demon’s eyes widened and a smile broke out on his face. Key cringed guessing what that meant.

 

“Hyung, ball,” Minho  said and pointed at one of the goals were a black and white ball was caught in the net.

 

“I’ll get it,” Onew called and started toward the soccer ball at a slow jog only to fall flat on his face half way there. Seunghyun immediately went after him and helped his mate up and fished the ball out in order to keep the older boy from making more of a fool of himself, possibly getting himself tangled up instead of untangling the ball.

 

It took a few minutes for them to get back and Key turned to the two dominate boys with crossed arms and an impatiently tapping foot. “Are you guys really going to play soccer right now? It’s winter.”

 

“Yeah,” Minho  said and began to take off his coat leaving him in a light long sleeved undershirt. “This is prime weather for soccer. We’ll get sweaty anyways, so the cold’s good.”

 

The vampire made a disgusted face. He hated sweat and he honestly didn’t feel like playing soccer. He’d probably catch Onew’s condition and fall flat on his face because he was still sore. He was starting to regret urging Jonghyun to go faster and harder, basically pushing him against the shower walls even if it felt ridiculously good.

 

“Who’s all playing?” the student counsel president asked when he and his mate came back with the ball.

 

“Obviously me and Minho,” Jonghyun said pointing between the demon and him.

 

Seunghyun turned to his mate and smiled. “I want to play, too.”

 

All faces turned to Key and the vampire pouted a bit. “I’m not, besides, someone needs to watch Taemin while he watches Yoogeun.”

 

The other boys nodded.

 

“Okay, have it your way, babe,” Jonghyun said and forced his way through Key’s failing arms to kiss his mate on the cheek.

 

Key glared and pushed his mate away to turn his attention to a pouting Taemin while Minho  leaned down to give his much more willing mate a kiss on his cheek.

 

“Hyung, I want to play, too,” the cat boy protested.

 

“We’ll switch you out with Onew when he starts falling too much or Seunghyun when he gets tired,” Minho  promised before he and the other three left to the little field and began kicking the ball around.

 

Key grabbed his brother’s hand and smiled at him before leading him to a little bench to watch the game. It was Jonghyun and Minho  against their hyung and dongasaeng. The vampire rolled his eyes at the unfairness of the game before he got lost in the way the bottom of Jonghyun’s sweater lifted up to reveal his stomach every time he kicked the ball. After two goals were scored by the more athletic side, Jonghyun paused and rolled up his jogging pants to reveal his sculpted, tight, and hairy calves. Key made a disgusted face and made a mental note to take his mate to a salon soon for a good grooming.

 

The vampire’s attention was turned away from making plans to sexify his mate that the werewolf would probably throw a fit over when a baby was placed in his arms. He looked down at his nephew and smiled. The baby looked up with large eyes identical to his father’s and reached out with his small hands. Key leaned down and made a squealing noise when the baby’s fists caressed his cheeks. Proudly, he turned to his younger brother. “Did you see that?”

 

“Yes hyung,” Taemin said smiling a bit forcefully while leaning away.

 

Key sat up and rearranged Yoogeun in his arms, giving his brother a questioning look. “What’s wrong, why’d you hand Yoogeun over to me.”

 

“Nothing, hyung, he wanted you,” Taemin said moving away a little more and adding some aegeyo to his forced smile.

 

Okay, something was up. The vampire had seen this look plenty of times to know it meant his little brother was trying to get out of something.

 

“Taemin, I know you’re up to something, wha—” Then it hit him, the smell at least.

 

Key twisted his face up in disgust and held Yoogeun away from him a bit before turning wide eyes to Taemin. “Taemin~ why’d you hand him to me?”

 

The cat boy got off the bench and took a few steps away smiling innocently. “Sorry hyung, but I really can’t do it, Minho’s in charge of that.”

 

“Yah! You think I’m taking care of such things?”

 

“Don’t you when you watch him?”

 

Key looked toward the field and glared. “Jonghyun does it, he knows how to.”

 

“Hyung, he needs his diaper changed, I’ll throw up if I do it, please~” Taemin said giving his brother the biggest puppy dog eyes, ears coming out for a moment to lay flat on his head and little fists clasped under his chin.

 

Key rolled his tongue against his cheek looking at his little brother. He would have thought after so many years, he’d be immune to Taemin’s cuteness, but truthfully, he probably gave in the easiest.

 

“Fine,” Key agreed and turned back to the field. “Yah! We’re going to find a bathroom to change Yoogeun!”

 

“You’re changing Yoogeun!” his mate called back before he doubled over laughing.

 

Key glared, shooting lasers at his mate before dragging Taemin along with him to find a bathroom.

 

 

**2min**

 

 

They walked a few blocks trying to find a place that had a changing table in the guy’s bathroom. Key was becoming more annoyed the more he had walk with a squishy bottom baby, the smell emanating from said miniature human growing with every step. Suddenly, there was a yell and both boys turned around.

 

Key’s eyes widened then narrowed as the pretty girl ran up to them, or more precisely, Taemin. She grabbed his little brother’s hands and smiled brightly at him, Taemin returning the gesture a little less willingly.

 

“Taemin oppa, I’m glad to see you again,” she said, her long black ponytail swishing side to side behind her.

 

“Su-Suzy ssi,” Taemin said before turning to his brother. “Hyung, this is Suzy ssi, she’s a cat shifter, too. We played together the other day for a little.”

 

Key’s eyes widened. A female cat shifter, he’d never met one. He figured she must have come from the Island and be of a lower class, possibly from one of the last cat shifter families to have escaped from the demon realm during the uprising with Minho’s mother and Taemin’s real father and Kibum.

 

The vampire smiled slightly making sure to show his fangs. “Hello, I’m Key, it’s nice to meet you, but we’re in a bit of a hurry. Come on Taemin, let’s get Yoogeun changed.”

 

The cat boy let go of one of the cat girl’s hands and squeezed tightly to the other while taking a step away from his brother. “Hyung, I’m sure there’s a family bathroom in this store,” he said pointing to a convenience store across the street. “I’ll stay here and talk to Suzy ssi a bit.”

 

The girl gave a small applause of happiness that made Key’s eye twitch and Taemin cringe slightly and he narrowed his eyes at his brother. Obviously Taemin wasn’t all that comfortable around the girl, he never was too comfortable with girls, but the vampire could see his brother was just trying to get out of being anywhere near a dirty diaper.

 

“Fine, I’ll be back, but you stay right here.”

 

Eagerly, Taemin agreed and Key made his way across the street. It took him a while to figure out exactly the diaper came on and off and he almost threw up when he first opened it, but quickly pulled himself together. When he came out, he got distracted by the rows of candies by the checkout counter and started looking for some that Jonghyun had mentioned before. As he waited for his change for his sweets, he looked outside the window behind the cashier. He had a clear view of his brother and the cat girl across the street. Taemin was smiling a bit shyly at what the girl was saying to him. She kept touching his arms or holding his hand. Key figured it was probably just innocent flirting as everybody knew Taemin was very much taken, so he turned away and took his change and bag of candy in one hand while holding onto Yoogeun in the other. At the cross walk, a lollipop stuck in his mouth, he turned his attention back to the two cat shifters and his eyes went wide.

 

The girl had her arms wrapped around Taemin’s neck and was nuzzled into his neck while Taemin held his hands out unsurely. She picked her head up and smiled at the cat boy then leaned in. Key’s jaw fell open, lollipop falling to the ground, splinters of colored sugar dispersing on contact. The moment the walk sign appeared, Key ran, rage taking over his vision. He got to them in less than five seconds and pulled the cat girl off his brother and to the ground.

 

“Yah!” she protested looking up at the vampire with a pout. “Why’d you do that?”

 

“You made him cry,” Key said, voice low and dripping ice. He pointed toward his brother who stood frozen eyes wide and tears dripping from them.

 

The girl stood up and started to approach Taemin. “Oppa, why are you crying?”

 

Key moved in between them and glared the girl down. “You stupid girl, you can’t just go kissing whatever boy you feel like it.”

 

“Huh, what are you talking about, its fine isn’t it. I like him and he didn’t push me away.”

 

“He didn’t push you away because he’s in shock,” Key answered and turned to his brother. “Taemin, sweetie, snap out of it, please and take Yoogeun so Umma can slap some sense into this idiot pussy cat.” Slowly, a still tearful Taemin reached out for the baby and cuddled it to his chest.

 

“Hey, why are you threatening me? Don’t make him take care of your son just so you can get in our business,” the girl said.

 

Key laughed coldly as he turned back to her. “Oh, you poor misinformed girl. You don’t even know how horrible the thing you just did was. That’s not my kid, it’s his.”

 

The cat girl’s eyes widened and she covered his mouth as she gasped. “Wh-What?”

 

“Look, I know information can travel kind of slow in our world, but you should have at least known Taemin was already mated.”

 

“Already taken?” she asked. “Who?”

 

“You should know, he’s Prince Lee Taemin mated to Young Lord Choi Minho.”

 

“A…demon?”

 

A haunted look came over the girl’s eyes and Key felt bad for her for only a split second. He knew all the hardships Taemin had gone through being a cat shifter, but he had been protected quite a bit being part of the hierarchy of magical creatures. He could only imagine how much worse that life could have been on the island where you were only a portal away from the land in which all your ancestors had suffered. And to think, one of your kind was actually mated to one of those monsters!

 

The vampire forced himself to calm down and smiled at the girl. “Yes, he’s a demon, and I’d hate to say it, but he treats my brother as gently as porcelain. Now, you should apologize, kissing a mated creature could have gotten you in a lot of trouble if you were a bit older.”

 

The cat girl just bit her lip and turned on her heels, hurrying away.

 

“Yah!” Key called after her, but before he could move, he felt a hand grab onto his wrist.

 

“Umma,” Taemin said softly, and Key turned to see his tear stained cheeks, “I cheated on Minho, what should I do?”

 


	12. The Hardships of Relationships

**Chapter 12 – The Hardships of Relationships**

 

 

Slowly, the water in tub rose causing the sweat soaking Minho’s back to irritate his skin as he longed to just dunk himself into the refreshing warm water. Usually, he would have just taken a quick shower, but the tub was so large and it had suddenly began to snow as he made his way back from the soccer field sometime after Jonghyun got a call from Key saying that he and Taemin were going to hang out for a bit and to go on ahead, so he decided to enjoy himself with a nice warm bath. When he reached for the water faucet, he noticed a bottle with a picture of bubbles. He smiled thinking of his mate and how the cat boy always liked having bubble baths and decided to try it out himself. He poured a good amount into the tub and left the faucet on just long enough to create a nice coating of foam on the surface of the water before shutting it off.

 

The demon stood up straight and stretched his arms out before going to the towel around his waist. The white material fell to the ground revealing Minho’s athletic, sweat soaked, and freezing body to the rising heated air of the bathroom.

 

“Hyung~” called a soft voice.

 

Minho  smiled hearing his mate voice. “I’m in the bathroom.”

 

The sounds of rustling and footsteps could be heard and the bathroom door was opened revealing a naked Taemin. Minho’s eyes ran from the floor, up the dancer legs, past the flaccid pink member and rosy nubs erect from the cold, until he stopped at his mate’s lowered head. Shadows from Taemin’s curly bangs masked his eyes and his ears drooped flat against his head. The demon frowned.

 

“Taemin, is something wrong?”

 

The cat boy didn’t answer. Still holding his head down, Taemin approached him and placed his hands on Minho’s hips. The demon’s eyes widened when he was suddenly pushed onto the rim of the tub and barely had time to register what was happening before he felt a small warm mouth engulf him.

 

“T-Taemin ah…mnh,” he moaned and looked down.

 

The cat boy’s eyes were closed, blush pink lips wrapped securely around Minho’s member, bobbing up and down. Instantly, the demon got hard, but something held him back from feeling as much pleasure as he usually did the rare times he would let Taemin give him a blowjob. Through the haze of lust, he stared at his mate’s face intently; some still shadowed by the position the cat boy was in. His eyes narrowed when he noticed the tiniest hint of dried tear streaks down Taemin’s face.

 

“Taemin,” Minho  said softly. He reached out and grabbed his mate’s chin, forcing him off his now aching organ with a pop. “Why were you crying, Taemin?”

 

Taemin’s eyes widened and he pulled away seeming frightened.

 

“Taemin,” Minho  tried again only to get pushed backwards. The water swished about, soap spuds splashing out of the sides. The demon braced himself on the back of the tub and looked wide eyed as Taemin climbed in with him and straddled his waist. “Taemin, what’s w-mphf!”

 

He was effectively shut up by Taemin’s urgent mouth on his, small tongue slipping in and mapping every inch with small kitten like movements that left Minho  shivering. However, the demon still wanted to know why his mate had been crying and forced himself to turn his head to the side and break the fevered kiss. He took a few breaths preparing to demand and explanation from his mate, but was stopped by the sudden hot breath by his ear.

 

“I’m sorry,” Taemin said, voice soft and quivering, only loud enough to be heard by his close proximity, lips ghosting over Minho’s ear. “Hyung, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

 

Minho  was startled when he felt something wet land on his face fallowed by a few more. He turned his head, his heart breaking instantly upon seeing his mate crying, face only a centimeter away. He lifted a hand to Taemin’s hair and caressed it softly.

 

“Taemin ah, tell me what’s wrong,” he said just as softly afraid that if he spoke any louder it would be like breaking porcelain.

 

“Hyung, I cheated on you.”

 

Minho’s eyes widened once again. Taemin cheating on him, that’s something he highly doubted, at least not so easily. “Taemin, I’m sure you’re just misunderstanding something, what happened?”

 

“Hyung and I met Suzy ssi. He went to change Yoogeun and she kissed me,” the cat boy answered, hiccupping on the last part.

 

Minho  frowned. Just when he had convinced himself that the girl meant no trouble, this happens. “Did you kiss her back?”

 

The cat boy shook his head and Minho  let out a sigh of relief. “I’m sorry hyung.”

 

The demon pulled his mate into his arms and hugged him, moving them so they could sit better in the tub. “It’s not your fault, Taemin, is this why you didn’t come back to the field?”

 

The cat boy nodded. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Stop saying that, it’s not your fault, it’s hers.”

 

Taemin broke the hug, still straddling his mate’s lap. “But I feel dirty hyung.”

 

“Is that why you jumped me?” Minho asked with slight amusement. He was surprised with how calm he felt hearing someone had kissed his mate. Perhaps because the girl was so much younger than him or that his mate had cried his heart out about ‘cheating’ on him, but most likely it was because Taemin was only centimeters away from his aching erection, fault of said cat boy.

 

The cat boy just blushed and Minho  cupped his chin, pulling their faces close again. “Alright, I understand. I’ll make you ‘clean’ again.”

 

The kiss was light and sweet at first, showing that everything was alright, but quickly turned passionate. The demon dominated his mate’s tongue, repaying the pleasure the other had given him when he was pushed into the tub and kissed so roughly. He ran one hand around his mate’s waist and down his lower back until they slipped in between his mate’s cheeks and he found Taemin’s entrance. The awaiting hole twitched into life the moment Minho’s fingers touched it and he slipped one finger it, the soapy water working as lubricant. He wondered for a second whether having sex in a bubble bath was a good idea, but quickly tossed the thought away when Taemin made a keening noise, inner walls urging the demon’s finger in farther, so he added a second.

 

To distract from the process of preparation, Minho moved his mouth to one of his mate’s buds, kissing it before taking it in his mouth causing the cat boy to arch up into his mouth. He moved to the other one and began sucking and nipping it, his mate mewling above him.

 

“H-Hyung, both of them,” the cat boy pleaded.

 

Minho  lifted his free hand, coated in bubbles, and palmed the first abused nub before taking it in between his fingers and pinching it, rubbing his thumb against it before pinching it again. Taemin’s hands came to entwine in his hair, tugging on the long strands. Once the sensitive flesh in his mouth felt hot and raw, he stopped abusing both of them earning a disappointed moan from his mate.

 

He chuckled softly seeing the bubbles coating and running down one of them. He lifted one some more bubbles onto his fingers and placed them on his mate’s empty bud. The cat boy mewled as the soft tickling feeling good against the abused flesh. Minho ran his fingers from the peak of bubbles up his mate’s collar bone before replacing them with his mouth, placing opened mouth kisses up to Taemin’s neck, the cat boy obediently tilting his head to expose more flesh and Minho  worked a third finger in.

 

His fingers pushed deep inside his mate and out, aiming for that spot. Taemin moaned and arched when it was reached, bucking his hips back and forward, his own member coming in contact with Minho’s desperately hard one.

 

The demon removed his fingers and bucked up against his mate a few times before moving his hands to the cat boy’s waist. Obediently, Taemin allowed himself to be positioned over his mate’s member before lowering at his own pace. The demon groaned as the wet hot heat encased his needy flesh and tightened his fingers on his mate’s thighs to keep himself from thrusting up into it. He just knew he would never get use to being inside his mate.

 

The cat boy’s pace was slow but productive, squeezing the throbbing length within him every few inches until he was thoroughly filled and waited, small fangs biting into his bottom lip. After a minute or two, Taemin braced his hands on his mate’s shoulders and lifted himself up before slamming back down.

 

Minho  groaned appreciatively when his mate began to move. Water splashed around them, some sloshing over the side of the large tub as Taemin quickened his pace and Minho  began thrusting up to meet the other’s movements. Bubbles piled up, fueled by their movements.

 

“Uh, hyung, mmnh,” Taemin moaned, hand kneading at his mate’s shoulder with pleasure like a cat kneads its claws when happy, nails slightly scratching the demon’s skin creating a pleasurable burning.

 

“Taeminnie,” Minho  moaned and reached around under the water for his mate’s neglected organ and began to pump it in time with their thrusts which he aimed in the most pleasurable place for his mate, having it memorized.

 

“M-Minho~” the cat boy mewled, swiveling his hips causing the demon to move faster. “Ah, yes, hyung~!?

 

Taemin’s inside walls clenched tightly around his mate’s shaft as he came putting more friction against the demon’s last few thrusts before he came, the warm semen sliding out of his mate’s hole as well as the cum on his chest a contrast to the now cooling bath water.

 

The cat boy had his head resting on Minho’s shoulder as he came down from his orgasm, Minho’s lying on top of his. The demon brought one hand to his mate’s hair and ran in through the semi-wet strands.

 

“I love you, Taemin, okay,” Minho  said and turned his head to place a kiss on top of Taemin’s head.

 

The cat boy purred lightly and snuggled closer to his mate in the water, Minho’s organ slipping out as he did so causing more to drip out and into the water. “I love you, too, hyung.”

 

“Good, let’s get cleaned up.”

 

 

**2min**

 

 

 

The frantic running of demons about the black marble halls put the young lord of demons in an even worse mood that his already confused brain could handle. They had said his father had been slain. He wasn’t sure whether the news was a dream come true or a nightmare. Sure his father had been a horrible man who killed many magical creatures as well as a few humans, but he was his father. And they said it was by his sister’s hand. That meant he had to kill her. By demon law he had to take revenge. But his sister? But she was the only one in his way of becoming demon lord. But he loved his sister. But she had hurt him, betrayed him already. But still…he had to, she must know that.

 

The young demon briskly walked through the halls in search of his sister. They said she had escaped, but he felt as if he knew she would be back. Narsha had been doing many odd things lately that confused and hurt him. Before he had to kill her, he wanted answers.

 

Eventually, he made his way to the throne room. He looked up at the black marble throne where he had taken seat every now and then when his father fell ill which he had been doing much more lately having married and fathered children much more lately than he should have. He remembered finding out about his sister’s baby and trialing her in secret even though he was still bitter over the betrayal that had caused the birth of the small demon. He briefly wondered what had happened to the child.

 

“Kibum ah.”

 

The call of his name from that sweet voice, laced with tiredness caused the young demon to turn. There stood his sister, skin charred black in spots from the continuous use of her curse lately, blood covering her hands, a sword carried loosely in one of them. Her large black wings much like the demon’s own where spread out behind her, one almost completely charred, some bone showing in the other. The young demon felt saddened by the pitiful state of his sister. Why had such a wonderful person ended up like this?

 

“Narsha noona, you killed dad?”

 

His sister smiled sadly, stormy ocean colored eyes looking into his. “Yes, I had to. Lee Minho  is dead.”

 

The young demon nodded. “I know, so you avenged him, but what are you going to do now?”

 

“Die.”

 

His sister’s simple answer surprised the young demon and he frowned. “Because I’m going to kill you?”

 

“Yes.” Another straightforward and simple answer.

 

The young demon hesitated. Even though she had touched the one he longed for, had his child, he could only feel bitter toward her, but nothing more negative. She was his sister.

 

“Kibum ah,” she called again and the demon looked up at her. “It’s okay, you’re supposed to kill me.”

 

“Where’s the baby?” He didn’t want to leave a child without a mother, he knew what that was like.

 

“I can’t tell you,” she answered and threw the sword toward her brother, the steel weapon clattering at his feet.

 

“Noona,” the demon started, “why are you doing this?”

 

“Because, dear dongsaeng, I promised I’d make sure you became demon lord. Please don’t make all of noona’s hardships for nothing. Won’t you make this realm a place where the child of your beloveds can come and live without fear?” 

  

He did want that, a place safe for all those children that had escaped to come back to. The young demon bent down and picked up the sword, a demon’s sword handle black, blade red and jagged with teeth. Briskly, the demon made his way to his sister. “Do you not want to live in that kind of world, noona?”

 

“I have no interest in this world, I don’t belong here anymore.”

 

The young demon stood before his sister. His throat felt tight as he stared into those ocean colored eyes, for once cleared of a storm as if she was already looking into another world and he lifted his sword arm back. “Then I shall let you go to the world you belong.”

 

The small gasp that escaped his sister’s lips as the sword plunged through her tattered body was deafening to the young demon’s ears. He pulled the sword out quickly and watched as his sister fell to the ground, eyes still looking at him. His body shook slightly as he watched her breathing slow down and he let the sword clatter to the floor, clenching and unclenching his blood drenched hand.

 

“Don’t…cry.” The last sweet words his sister spoke to him, a warning and reminder, ever the big sister he had known. The demon lord forced his tears back as he stared down at his sister and turned all them into a bittersweet hatred.

 

 

**2min**

 

 

Minho  looked into the crib where his mate slept in kitten form next to their son. Key had brought the baby back sometime after the bathroom scene. He had said he wanted to make sure his nephew was out of the way incase things got a little ugly when Taemin told him about the Suzy incident. The more the demon thought about it, the more he didn’t like it, but he really couldn't be terribly anger with a young girl, and it wasn’t really like she had a chance with Taemin anyways with how Key explained a few of the mating rules after getting onto him for the hundredth time about not looking up these things himself. The vampire had also told him that the girl cat shifter hadn’t known about his and Taemin’s relationship and Minho wondered why Hongki and Jonghun hadn’t told her.

 

When they had placed Yoogeun in the crib, the baby had immediately fallen asleep. Taemin, tired out from crying and the apology sex in the bubble bath, had decided to take a nap with their son and transformed. The demon reached a hand into the crib and stroked his sleeping mate’s fur lightly, kitten-Taemin giving a small twitch at the contact. Minho  smiled before moving away. He figured he’d try to find his hyungs and ask about Suzy while his mate and baby were peacefully hanging out in dreamland.

 

The demon quickly dressed in sweat pants and a hoodey before stepping out of their suite. He went down the elevator and stopped on the floor with the teachers planning to ask one of them where his hyungs’ room was. He suddenly paused hearing a voice around one of the corners. It seemed familiar, so Minho  figured it was one of the teachers he was looking for and followed it. The closer he got, though, the angrier the voice sounded, so he slowed his pace. The demon peered around a corner to see LeeJoon on his cell phone pacing up and down the hall.

 

“Hyung, why are you calling me? I told you already, I’m not doing it. I like it here, so leave me be,” the young homeroom teacher said into the phone. There was a few seconds of silence as the person on the other line began to talk. “No, hyung, it doesn’t matter, I’m out, okay…Yah, what do bloodlines have to do with anything, it’s not like it stops any of you guys. No, okay…Yes I’m defying you…Well then, it’s my loss anyways. I’m hanging up!”

 

LeeJoon flipped his phone shut with a loud snap and ruffled his brown hair in agitation. “Aish, I can’t believe I come from that realm!” The teacher let his arms down then looked at his cell phone sadly, thumb caressing it.

 

Minho  was about to step out and ask him about his hyungs when another got to the teacher before him.

 

“Hyung!”

 

The teacher’s face immediately lit up. “Mir ah!”

 

Minho’s eyes widened as he watched the boy he had only been introduced to the other day run straight into the teacher’s arms. They smiled at each other and the demon suddenly remembered the Mir boy was the same boy he had continuously seen with Key’s and Jonghyun’s homeroom teacher.

 

Mir looked up at LeeJoon and his smile quickly vanished. “Who was on the phone?”

 

“Don’t worry about it.”

 

“Was it –?”

 

The boy was cut off by the teacher’s finger to his lips. He nodded. “It’s okay. What are you doing out of your room anyways? Did you want to ask me something, we should go inside then.”

 

Minho  watched with one eyebrow raised as LeeJoon led his student into his own hotel room. Once the door was closed, the demon started down the hall, giving the teacher’s door a weird look.

 

“Well, that’s not suspicious at all,” Minho  said to himself. Then again, they could be cousins or brothers and that could be perfectly normal for all he knew.

 

The demon made his way down the hall a bit more before stopping. Now that he thought about it, it was a little late, after dinner, and Heechul hyung and the dorm heads were probably having fun with their mates right now. He didn’t know any of the other teachers or where their rooms were and it wasn’t like he needed to talk to the offender’s guardian that night. With a sigh at his wasted time, Minho  turned around and headed back to his own room. Might as well get some cuddling done, maybe another round if they could stay quiet. With the thought of prospective sex, Minho  picked up his pace and forgot about anything else for the night.  

 


	13. Illegal

**Chapter 13 – Illegal**

 

It was, to put it simply, strange seeing his adorable mate in a suit. His rust colored hair was straightened, black suit sleeves and slack pressed neatly, and his eyes were piercing into the mirrors. If it wasn’t for the small felt hat on his head and bow tie to add that cute effect, Minho  almost would have thought the boy standing in front of the mirror was his mate’s father. It wasn’t that he looked old, just somehow more mature.

 

The demon stepped forward and wrapped  his own suited arms around his mate that was still staring into the mirror. Taemin’s lips formed a pout, immediately shattering the effect.

 

“It looks weird, doesn’t it,” Taemin said quietly.

 

Minho  shook his head from its place on his mate’s shoulder. “No, you look manly.”

 

The cat boy’s eyes immediately lit up. “Really hyung?”

 

Minho  chuckled and kissed his mate’s cheek. “You’re cute.”

 

In an instant, Taemin’s happy face turned into a pout. “Liar hyung, you didn’t mean it.”

 

“Aw, Taeminnie, I didn’t lie, you  just made a cute face,” Minho  said and took his mate’s hand, spinning him around.

 

“I only smiled,” Taemin protested as he was twirled around.

 

“Your smile is cute, your laugh, your serious face, your pouting, when you’re mad,” Minho  said pulling Taemin into his chest before dipping him suddenly, hat falling off. He leaned in and whispered into Taemin’s ear, “And especially your sexy face when you cum calling my name.”

 

The cat boy turned bright red and smacked Minho’s shoulder. “Stop being weird hyung.”

 

The demon smiled and placed a quick kiss to his mate’s lips before pulling them back up. “Come on, you look fine. We’ve got to hurry anyways before Heechul hyung comes up here and chews our heads off for being late.”

 

It had been scheduled that the Thursday of their class trip, they would be invited to one of Heechul’s father’s business parties. Everyone was required to wear a tuxedo and look sharp. Minho  and Taemin wore matching ones, only he had a black scarf and his shaggy hair was tied up behind his head in a little ponytail unlike Taemin’s hat and bowtie.

 

“What are we suppose to do with Yoogeun, hyung?” Taemin asked.

 

“Take him down with us with stuff and we’ll ask Heechul,” Minho  said getting his son from the crib.

 

Taemin quickly put together a baby bag and opened their suite door. They started down the hall and the elevator, meeting their hyungs and Seunghyun in their special lobby where everyone was meeting before going to the hotel down the street where the business party was to be held. Key took the awake Yoogeun and started cooing at him while Jonghyun just smiled at them.

 

“Where’s Heechul hyung?” Minho  asked.

 

“Right here, what do you need?” the red haired vampire asked coming in buttoning up his sleeves with the school chef behind him.

 

“Oh, hyung,” Taemin said bouncing over to his cousin. “What are we suppose to do with Yoogeun at the dinner party. It’ll be weird for me to carry him around, right?”

 

“Yeah, hyung, what about ours?” the dorm heads' asked holding their own twins that were in their human forms for once.

 

Heechul sighed. “They’ll be with me. My dad doesn’t want me around his business partners, so I’ll have to watch them. You can hand them over once we’re there, I’ve got a small room for them to be babies in already rented at the other hotel. You guys are the last here, so let’s get going.”

 

The vampire turned to the rest of the students and teachers. “Okay guys, we’re walking to the other hotel. If you think you’re going to be cold, you better find a wizard or fire elemental friend because I’m not in the mood to hear whining.”

 

The students began filing out after Heechul and the other teachers. Most of the mates stayed in the middle of the group as they passed the humans on the street. Seunghyun and Onew stood in the back so the student council president could keep a watch on the younger students straggling behind. They’re hands were linked shyly together as if they had accidentally glued them together as they kept forgetting and Onew kept flinging his mate forward when he was reprimanding someone, but Seunghyun was too defiant to let it go. Jonghyun and Key where closer to the front, arms linked and flirting, stealing kisses every now and then in between animatedly commenting about things they passed. The dorm heads walked shoulder to shoulder, each carrying a blanket covered baby constantly giving each other a smile and asking about how the other baby was doing. Even Heechul and Hangeng were getting snuggly as snow began to slowly fall as night grew.

 

Minho  turned to look at his mate walking beside him carrying Yoogeun. He wanted to hold hands and flirt with him, too. He knew once they got into the business party, he wouldn’t be able to show the affection he wanted to for the cat boy. His dad had called and said he would be at the party and wanted to show off his family. No matter how much that had made him happy, the demon had immediately corrected his father in that, this was the human business world, gay sons were looked down upon and m-preg didn’t exist.  

 

But, for now, Minho  figured he was in a position in which he could risk touching his mate. Slyly, Minho  slid an arm around Taemin’s waist, pulling the cat boy to him. Taemin gave a small noise of protest before settling in beside Minho, leaning his head on his shoulder.

  

When they finally made it into the grand hotel in which the party was held, the light snow had gotten heavier, the warmer than usual night turning it into heavy drizzle. They all piled into the hotel and shook themselves off before proceeding up the elevators in groups.

 

“Okay, Taeminnie, hand over your cutsie baby,” Heechul said once they’d reached the party floor, hand stretched out to the cat boy.

 

Taemin frowned before placing a kiss on Yoogeun’s head who seemed to sigh happily at that which made Minho  a little jealous. The cat boy then turned to him and held the baby out. “You give him a kiss, too.”

 

Minho  immediately broke out into a smile as he leaned down and kissed his son. He was glad the baby gave out the same small puff of air in happiness as he had done for Taemin. Heechul took the baby from Taemin and headed down the hall where there were some pink balloons with ‘It’s a Girl’ sharpied on them, masquerading the room that would be roaming with magical creature babies as a baby shower. They watched him leave before turning to the opened doors of the grand ballroom before them. Minho  wrapped an arm around his mate’s shoulder and leaned in to kiss his neck quickly, getting one good sniff of that banana and powder smell mixed in with his own earthy scent and that smell that new mothers usually carry so he wouldn’t forget it as he kept himself a decent one inch away for the rest of the night.

 

“Come on, let’s go in. My dad’s waiting for us."

 

 

 

**2min**

 

 

 

“Minho~ adul~” a voice called as the demon and cat boy made their way around the room.

 

Minho  lifted his head and turned to see his father making his way over to them. He smiled at the man and held out a hand to grab Taemin’s attention.

 

“Oh, father-in-law,” the cat boy said coming out of his awe of the room and bowed before Siwon.

 

Siwon smiled and bowed a bit himself. “Hello, Taemin, it’s good to see you again. How has Yoogeun been?”

 

“He’s with Heechul hyung right now. He’s been fine,” Taemin answered shyly.

 

“Well, I’d like to see him before the nights over. Oh, I wanted to introduce some of my co-workers to you,” Siwon said and led the two boys over to a group of men.

 

Minho  immediately went on standby when he caught at least two of them eyeing his mate.

 

“Siwon ssi, who are these young men?” one of the men asked.

 

Siwon gestured to Minho. “This is my son that I’ve been talking about, Minho. He goes to the school that's here tonight.”

 

“Such a handsome boy, like a model,” a woman commented joining the group and scanning him up and down. Minho  cringed mentally before going stiff as he felt Taemin move a bit closer to him. He knew the cat boy had caught the look the woman had given him and was jealous. “If I was ten years younger, I might have stolen him from you, Siwon ssi.”

 

His father laughed fakely. “I’m afraid you’re too late, my sons already very much taken.”

 

“Oh, would it happen to be this pretty one here that has your son?” one of the men asked.

 

“I-I’m a boy,” Taemin corrected shyly and moved a bit closer to Minho.

 

“Oh, he’s precious,” the woman said with a bit of a sneer and Minho  turned his glare to her.

 

“This is my son’s…” Siwon paused for a second thinking of a term that would be accepted in order to explain why he had brought both boys over, “roommate, Lee Taemin.”

 

The group nodded. One of the men that had been eyeing Taemin approached him, an American man with a round belly that had probably once been good looking. He held out his hand. “This is how we greet where I’m from. Have you ever been to America before, Taemin ah?”

 

Before he could control it, Minho  reached out a hand and pulled Taemin to him by the waist. “He’s taken, too,” he growled at the man.

 

“Minho,” Siwon scolded and Minho  bowed. His father bowed as well. “Please forgive my son, he’s a bit overprotective of his boyfriend.”

 

Minho’s eyes widened and some of the people in the circle gasped. Why had his father admitted it. Not that Minho  minded, he was just afraid it would hurt his father’s reputation even if the man was in this kind of relationship as well.

 

“Did you bring your son over here just to ruin your reputation, Siwon ssi,” said one of the men.

 

Siwon stood back up and gave all of them a pointed look. “I have no problem with them. I grew up in an orphanage. These types of couples, I would have been a happy child had one of them adopted me, many children would have. I only brought them over to ask that you watch over them as well as all of the other students here. They’re all most likely to be your boss in the future.”

 

With that, Siwon turned away from the group and ushered Taemin and Minho  away.

 

“Dad, was that okay?” Minho  asked.

 

“Why not, I’m tired of being scared of such things. Besides, two of those men were eyeing your mate and I didn’t like that at all. I kept thinking what if that was Kibum. It’s not like I’ll get fired, there’s a good amount of people from your world that work here,” Siwon said. “How about you two go walk around a bit? I need to talk to my boss.”

 

Minho  nodded and watched as his father left before turning to his mate. “You okay.”

 

“Yeah,” Taemin said. “Sorry for making you worry.”

 

Minho  shook his head. “No, it’s fine. You want some food, there’s a buffet table?”

 

“Can we go to the bathroom,” the cat boy pleaded.

 

“Oh, yeah sure,” Minho  said and led his mate out of the ballroom and down the hall opposite of the pink balloons.  

 

After a few minutes of not finding a bathroom, or even a door that could possibly lead to a bathroom, they decided to take the elevator down to the lobby floor where they knew one was for certain. They hit the down button, but the elevator kept going up and down on the floors below. Out of irritation, Minho  pressed the up button as there was one elevator that only went up. He figured they could look on the next floor up for the squirming boy beside him.

 

When the elevator dinged on their floor and opened up, Minho’s eyes widened at what was revealed. Two bodies were intertwined, mouths latched onto each others and most of their clothes still on. Taemin suddenly squeaked seeing them as well causing one of them to lift their familiar head.

 

“Mir hyung,” Minho  said recognizing the boy he’d ran into at Heechul’s father’s business.

 

The boy’s eyes widened and he tapped the other guy’s back that was attacking his neck. “H-hyung!”

 

Slowly, the other’s head turned around and Minho  jumped when Taemin gasped beside him, not as surprised as he should have been seeing who he did.

 

Not being able to help it, Minho  smirked at the teacher in the elevator. “Hey, LeeJoon hyung.”

 

  

 

 

**2min**

 

 

 

The four had gone up to the next floor together  so that the cat boy could go to the restroom before sitting in a corner were some benches were placed. Both Mir and the teacher seemed like they were children who had gotten caught doing something bad by their parents.

               

After a long time of silence, Minho  spoke up. “So, you two are mates or something?”

 

They shook their heads. “I can’t mate with a student.”

 

The demon was surprised to hear this news. Sure that was a big thing in the human world, as was having relationships with someone of the same sex and being a teen parent, but those two didn’t really seem to matter for the magical creature realm, so why would a student teacher relationship. “What do you mean.”

 

“Hyung,” Taemin said softly beside him. “They mostly hire mated teachers for a reason. They don’t want the teachers just dating the students. It’s a really hard process to go about mating with one. You have to get approval and stuff.”

 

“Oh, but it’s not illegal,” Minho  asked.

 

“It wouldn’t be, but…” LeeJoon started. “I didn’t mean to fall in love with him.”

 

Mir suddenly wrapped his arms around the teacher and looked at the other two. “Please don’t tell anyone. We had planned on mating after I graduated in a few weeks, we hadn’t even kissed until a few days ago.”

 

“One of the businessmen in there, some foreigner, was hitting on Mir ah,” LeeJoon said. “I couldn’t help it anymore, so I brought him up here, but it was a good thing you guys interrupted us, or else I would have done something I’d regret. I’m sure you understand what I mean, Minho ah.”

 

Minho  didn’t.

 

“Hyung, I wouldn’t have minded. I know you need to, so you don’t have to try so hard. If you need to feed, feed.”

 

“Feed?” Minho  asked curiously, Taemin’s head on his mate’s shoulder.

 

“LeeJoon hyung’s a demon, isn’t he?” Taemin asked. “He kind of has the same feel as Minho  does sometimes.”

 

Minho  looked from his mate to the teacher across from him. “You’re a demon?”

 

LeeJoon looked away ashamed. “Yeah, the students weren’t supposed to know because I was unmated, but I’ve been able to control myself for the past few years just fine. I’d work out in the gym or take a lot of naps to get rid of the sexual energy in the school.”

 

“I found him napping in Yesung’s closet and some other weird places, that’s how we got closer,” Mir said and punched the teacher’s arm lightly with a bright smile on his face. “I started to flirt with him after that.”

 

Minho  sighed a bit before smiling at them. “We won’t tell, just try not to go making out in elevators anymore.”

 

“Yeah,” LeeJoon agreed and stood up, “I wasn’t really thinking, you know.” He turned to Mir and smiled. “Hey, I should get back, I’m supposed to be monitoring the halls and stuff since I’m a protection teacher.”

 

Mir nodded. “Okay, see you later hyung.”

 

The teacher shot a look to the other demon and cat boy before bending over and placing a quick kiss to Mir’s lips, a sweet but lingering one. He pulled away and smiled before leaving quickly. Mir let out a sigh.

 

“Do you like him, hyung?” Taemin asked.

 

“Yeah, or else I wouldn’t want to be with a demon, they’re difficult,” Mir said and stuck his tongue out at Minho.

 

The demon made a face before turning to Taemin. “I wasn’t that difficult, was I?”

 

“No,” Taemin said innocently, “you were more so.”

 

Minho  shoved his mate softly in revenge.

 

“I’m actually a dead line demon,” Mir said. “Demons are prone to mating with creatures that can equal them in aggression, so vampires are a favorite being second most powerful.”

 

Minho  remembered Seunghyun and his hyung from the summer, all being dead line demons with large amounts of vampire in them as well.

 

“But, they really like Fae. You would think fairies would be delicate little things,” Mir continued, “but that Seahorse parasite came from us. Fae are an all male race of magical creatures, so it’s not strange to mate with your sibling, especially twins because they couldn’t get pregnant. Usually a mated pair would find a human woman and seduce her into, usually, a threesome with them or, most of the time, gang rape, then they would release a parasite that would take an egg and bring it back to the Fae causing him to go into a heat so that the mates would have sex, and, wah la, a baby. The actual birthing is pretty gruesome, so I won’t go into it, but that’s where they got the idea for the Seahorse Parasite. Since its development, the Fae way of getting pregnant was outlawed.”

 

“That’s…” Minho  started, his mind filled with horrible horror movie like scenes of tiny little  butterfly winged people gang banging some random girl.He couldn’t see how that worked.    

 

Mir laughed. “Yeah, it’s gross, but the demons some how like it, and we’re naturally sadists. I’m worried though, because hyung is a demon, I don’t think my parents would like that. The parasite was already invented, and my grandfather was raped into it by a demon on the Island. I was sent to one of the Fae colonies in the country in this realm to live with my grandfather because I’m deadline and they want to know how he’s doing. He’s afraid of demons, so I’m worried.”

 

Minho  frowned, but before he could say a word of comfort, Taemin had stood up and sat next to Mir, arms wrapped around the older boy’s body comfortingly.

 

“I know hyung,” Taemin said softly.

 

The demon just watched his mate comfort the Fae. His mate did know, even more than the older boy in front of them. Even if Minho  had been naïve to all of the bad things his kind had done, he had brought double the trouble the  past was already causing his mate. Yet, somehow, they were working it out.

 

After a few minutes, Minho  stood up. “Come on guys, we should get back.”

 

Taemin let go of the Fae and stood beside his mate, but Mir stayed seated. The cat boy looked from the other boy and his mate before tugging Minho’s sleeve. “Can we go see Yoogeun, I don’t really want to go back in there, either.”

 

Minho  nodded understanding. “Do you want to see our son, hyung?”

 

The older boy smiled and got up. “Yeah, I want to see.”

 

The three boys got on the elevator and started down to the floor where the party was. The doors opened, and, for the second time that night, revealing something that caused Taemin to gasp. On the ground just outside the elevators laid an unconscious body. Minho’s eyes scanned the casual dress clothes of the black slacks and dress shirt before seeing the red hair and instantly knew who it was.

 

Mir turned to them with wide frightened eyes, “What happened to Heechul hyung?”


	14. Definitely, With Determination

**Chapter 14 – Definitely, With Determination**

 

Taemin hurried over the body of his cousin laying unconscious on the floor in front of the elevator. Minho  stood frozen staring at the scene before him while Mir was frantic, continuously asking what was wrong.

 

“H-hyung,” Taemin called, large dark eyes staring worriedly at his mate bringing the demon out of his shock.

 

Coolly, Minho  moved and sat next to his mate. He reached out for the vampire and took his wrist in one hand while he pressed his other hand to the teacher’s neck. Minho  pulled his hands away and slipped his arms under the knocked out vampire, lifting him up. “He’s still alive. Let’s get him to Hangeng hyung.”

 

The others hurriedly fallowed after as they quickly walked down the hall. They came to the pink balloon decorated door that was hiding their temporary daycare, and walked in. Five pairs of eyes turned to look at them, gasping in unison upon seeing Minho  with the unconscious Heechul in his arms.

 

“Ommo, what happened?” Key asked as the four students gathered around them, leading them inside farther so they could shut the door.

 

“Hyungs, what are you doing here?” Taemin asked.

 

“Some foreign guy was molesting Key. I got into it with him,” Jonghyun explained looking a bit sheepish and earning a small nudge from his mate in thank you and embarrassment.

 

“I brought them here to cool down after I broke up the fight before it got violent just now,” Onew added. “What happened?”

 

“We don’t know, we just found him like this in front of the elevators,” Minho  said walking over to Hangeng who was clearing a space for Heechul to be laid on. Minho  placed the teacher down and stepped away to let the vampire’s mate check him over.

 

“Chloroform,” was the first word the cook said since they’d entered with his unconscious mate. “Someone did this to him.”

 

“H-hyung,” came Taemin’s voice.

 

Minho  turned his head to where the cat boy was standing by the play pen. His hands were gripping the edge of it tight as he peered around the room frantically, eyes squinted in confusion as the dog babies whimpered about in the pin.

 

“Where’s Yoogeun?”

 

The demon’s eyes widened and his hear stopped. Shaking slightly, he turned to the dragon for an answer.

 

The cook’s usual calm face was replaced by the very picture of horror. It took him a few moments to swallow it down and answer in a quiet voice, “Heechul took him for a walk because he was starting to get fussy. It couldn’t have been more then five minutes before these others came in.”

 

“Th-they stole Y-Yoogeun!” Taemin squeaked, tears forming in his eyes.

 

Minho’s heart broke in half; one side for the devastating site of his beautiful mate’s tear painted face, the other, for his missing baby son. The demon walked over to his mate and hugged him dearly as Taemin began to sob into his chest while Minho glared with wet eyes at a random wall.

 

“Mir hyung,” Minho  said, voice shaky and lower than usual with emotion, “you should find Joon hyung and ask him if he saw someone around the elevators when he left.”

 

Only silence answered Minho’s suggestion, and he felt an ominous shiver run up his spine.

 

“Uh, Minho, what are you talking about, there’s no Mir here,” Jonghyun said.

 

The demon turned his head from the wall and scanned the people in the room. Other than he and Taemin, there were six, plus the puppy shifters, not one of them the owner of the fae’s honey-orange hair. Wasn’t he just behind them, following. He had been freaking out over Heechul. “Where’d he go?”

 

The moment those words left his mouth, Minho was left with empty arms. The cat boy was already to the door, hand only centimeters from the knob, before Key grabbed him. The cat boy kicked and scratched at his brother hysterically. “Yah, let me go, that guy definitely was just a distraction. He took my baby, I know he did. I’ll claw his eyes out then stuff them up his ass so he can watch himself get f—mph!”

 

Had this been any other situation, Minho  might have found Taemin’s threats comical with how closely they related to his brother and the fact he was on the verge of cussing, motherly instincts taking over. However, Minho  was about to up and tear the hotel apart looking for the older boy himself. His son was missing and teacher out for the count! He walked up the his frantic mate and grabbed both of his wrists in one hand to keep him from failing, his other hand coming to clamp over the cat boy’s mouth to stop his screaming. Once he had his mate rendered immobile with Key holding his legs down, Minho turned to Hangeng, eyes flaming brighter than before.

 

The chef looked at them and sighed. “I should probably stop you, but I can’t bring myself to do something like that when my mate’s like this. It’s six to one anyways. Just be safe and come back with Yoogeun. Oh, and give something to whoever did this for Heechul and me, too.”

 

 Minho  nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment as all that would come out would be a growl. He moved his hand on his mate’s wrist to link with one of them and began pulling him along. The cat boy looked at him in confusion before smiling faintly, the same determined fire in his eyes. He barely registered the sound of the other four students running after them, with them. They’d definitely get Yoogeun back, his son, they’re son. Definitely.    

 

 

**2min**

 

 

 

The atmosphere in the elevator was tense. Minho  glared at the metal doors of the descending machine still holding Taemin’s hand with the other four boys around them in the elevator, each just as annoyed at how slow it was moving. Yoogeun may have been born only a week and a half ago, but they had each grown to hold a love for the baby since the day they were knowledgeable about his existence. What if that had been their son that had been kidnapped? Minho  knew these were the kind of thoughts running through the others’ minds, there was no need to voice why they had followed.

 

Finally, the elevator doors dinged and opened to reveal the lobby of the hotel. They stepped out and looked about.

 

“Hyung,” Minho  said turning to Jonghyun. “Mir is in your class, do you know his scent?”

 

The werewolf shook his head. “Not really. I’m still not real sure why we’re looking for him.”

 

“We ran into him when looking for the bathroom and then found Heechul hyung,” Taemin explained quickly.

 

Minho  looked at the floor, thinking of how they were going to find the Fae. “How about Lee Joon hyung?”

 

“Yeah, I know his smell,” Jonghyun confirmed. “Why?”

 

“He was with Mir, but left us around the same time Heechul did. He said he was a demon,” Minho  said and turned to his hyungs. Key and Jonghyun were glaring while the wizard pair just seemed shocked and sad.

 

“Not again,” Onew said softly before Seunghyun placed a hand on his mate’s shoulder and moved in closer to him.

 

“Hyung,” Minho  said wanting to hurry even more now.

 

Jonghyun sniffed the air, eyebrows scrunching before nodding. “It’s faint, though, and there’s a couple other magical creatures smells, one’s a bit stronger, kind of like honey and then another that’s too faint, might be Yoogeun’s, not sure. They seem to all be going in roughly the same direction.”

 

The werewolf started walking the trail of scents, footsteps quickening as he made it toward the hotel doors. The others followed after, eyes peering around for anything suspicious. Outside, they were meant with light drizzle and Jonghyun’s steps slowed a bit before he started running straight toward their hotel down the street.

 

“The scents getting washed away, but I’m sure they went this way,” Jonghyun said and stopped when they got to the parking lot. The werewolf sniffed the air around them. “Shit, I can’t smell it anymore.”

 

“You can’t smell anything?” Minho  asked, his free hand fisted, clenching and unclenching.

 

Jonghyun sniffed the air again. “All I smell is pollution, wet, and that honey smell faintly. It’s going somewhere that way.” Jonghyun pointed toward the busses and everyone stared.

 

Suddenly, Taemin pulled his hand free and ran that way. Minho  immediately went after him, calling his mate’s name urgently. Taemin made his way to the other side of one of the buses and there was a yell of surprise mixed with a groaning noise. The demon rounded to the other side as well and saw his mate pinning down a figure into the wet ground, hat having rolled off his head, collecting drizzle, showing his flattened fuzzy ears as he hissed at the person under him. Minho  approached the two on the ground, footsteps splashing on the wet ground behind him.

 

“Taemin,” Minho  said and placed a hand on the back of his mate’s head, patting it to calm him down and leaned next to him to see the figure on the ground.

 

Wet honey-orange hair splashed water as their head moved in Minho’s direction revealing Mir's puffy face, little bits of black gravel on his cheeks from Taemin knocking him down.

 

“Mir hyung,” Minho  said, voice emotionless. “Where’d you go?”

 

“W-what! What are you doing, let me go,” Mir said struggling against Taemin earning a hiss.

 

“I’m not letting you go, where’s my baby? Where’s Yoogeun?” Taemin screamed into the older boy’s face.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The Fae began struggling more.

 

“You know where he is, don’t you? Tell me where Yoogeun is!” the cat boy cried.

 

“W-what?” Mir asked stopping in fighting the younger boy.  He turned and looked at Minho. “Y-Yoogeun’s missing? Your baby?”

 

Minho  nodded.

 

“No, no.” The Fae started repeating that word over and over again.

 

“Why are you saying that? Tell me where he is?” Taemin said and started shaking the older boy.

 

“Taemin,” Key yelled. “Stop it! Jonghyun, get him off of him; they’ve both gone crazy.”

 

The werewolf moved forward to do as his mate said, but Minho  stopped him. He scooped down and picked up Taemin. The cat boy only fought him for a few seconds before burying himself into Minho’s chest. The Fae sat up and scooted over to rest against the side of the bus. The other six surrounded him.

 

“Hyung, where’d you go?” Minho  asked again.

 

The Fae looked up at the demon with watery eyes. “Fae, they sometimes see things about people they have a heart connection with; things that are happening right then as if our eyes are linked. It only happens when emotions are high. I saw hyung looking around urgently, breathing hard as if he was running. He took his cell phone out and typed in an address before he started running, following the GPS on the phone. It was the address of the human realm’s demon portal. I just left right then without thinking, as soon as you guys started walking away. I lost him when we got to the parking lot. He was already really far away.”

 

“Why was Lee Joon hyung going to the demon world?” Taemin asked with a sniff seeming to have calmed down a bit.

 

“Lee Joon?” Jonghyun asked looking at his dongsaengs and classmate.

 

“He’s a demon. Mir and he are…” Minho  said trying to think of a word to describe their relationship.

 

“We’re mates-to-be,” Mir said with a sad smile on his lips as he looked at the other boys who looked at each other in surprise.

 

“Mir ah, do you know why hyung would want to go to the demon world?” Onew asked.

 

 The Fae sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I wasn’t sure at first, maybe an emergency. But now that you guys said Yoogeun is missing, I wonder…Lee Joon hyung is a demon from the demon realm. He told me he only got out a few years ago. Suddenly, his family started bugging him  about returning, wanting to help them out with something, so the headmaster agreed to let him take over our old homeroom teacher’s spot so he wouldn’t be tempted into going back there. I-I think they found out about us, his family. If they threatened him by using me, I wonder if he’d do such a thing as kidnapping a baby.”

 

“Why would he need to kidnap Yoogeun, what do we have to do with hyung’s family?” Minho  asked, his mind already coming up with answers, none of which he liked.

 

“I don’t know what his family wanted, but I’m sure it has something to do with the demon lord and the council.”

 

Minho  stared, glaring holes into the buss in front of them. “I really can’t stand the demon realm.”

 

 

 

**2min**

 

 

They stood in front of Key’s car in the hotel’s parking lot in a tight circle.

 

“You sure you want to come with us?” Minho  asked turning to the Fae that had followed them.

 

“Yes, it might be partly my fault. Even though I didn’t see him with Yoogeun, he may have had him, it wasn’t all that very clear,” Mir said. “Besides, I want to get hyung back as well, I don’t’ want him to give into his family.”

 

The demon nodded then turned to his brother-in-law.

 

“There’s not enough room,” Key said indicating his car. “It only holds five and there are seven of us.”

 

“I’ll call Amber, she rented a motorcycle. Onew and I can ride it,” Jonghyun said.

 

“Okay, but where’s Yoogeun going to sit when we get back?” Key asked.

 

“I can make myself smaller,” Mir said.

 

“Okay then, hyung, quickly call your cousin,” Minho  said

 

“Already on it,” the werewolf responded, his cell next to his ear. “Hey, Amber, yeah, can I borrow your bike, it’s an emergency. No I’m not sneaking out with Key, well, I am, but the others are here to. I’ll explain it later…Onew can hot wire it, there’s no time to get the key from you. Okay, thanks.”

 

When Jonghyun hung up, he led the wizard to another row of cars. Key climbed into driver’s seat and Seunghyun in the passenger’s. Minho, Taemin, and Mir stayed out for a few minutes longer.

 

“I’m sorry hyung,” Taemin said and bowed to the other boy. “I didn’t mean to accuse you or hurt you.”

 

“I-it’s fine, surprising, but it’s okay, I don’t blame you. I’d be like that, too,” Mir assured the cat boy.

 

Minho  bowed a bit as well. “Thank you for helping us.”

 

“No, thank you for not hating me, and please don’t hate Lee Joon hyung either,” Mir said.

 

“As long as he hasn’t hurt Yoogeun, there won’t be a need,” Minho  said.

 

“Okay, I’ll change now then,” the Fae said and took a step back. Slowly, his tanned skin changed to a green hue, huge translucent butterfly wings tore out of his back, and his eyes turned completely black, then he began to shrink to the size of a ruler.

 

Minho  took a moment too take in the transformation, seeing it for the first time, before shrugging it off and opening the door for his mate. Taemin climbed into the middle and waited for Minho  to get in as well before wrapping his arms around his waist. The demon held onto the cat boy as well. There was just this feeling that they shouldn’t let go of each other for even a second.

 

The loud sound of a motorcycle approaching made Minho look out his window. Seunghyun, seated in front of him, rolled down his window so the werewolf could talk.

 

“The portal’s at the edge of town, right, near that church,” Jonghyun said.

 

“Yeah,” Key yelled over the seat to his mate. “You leading?”

 

“Yeah, I know some short cuts. If we get separated, Minho  knows were the church is; we’ll have to park there and walk to the portal.”

 

“Is it…is the portal near Dad’s orphanage?” Minho  asked confused about how he was supposed to know which church they were talking about.

 

The werewolf turned his head to look at his younger friend. “Yeah, it’s that one your dad grew up in, it’s not far from there.”

 

The demon portal had always been there, so close. Minho  didn’t know how he felt about the irony in that. It seemed almost as if all their hardships were destined. He wondered if his father knew.

 

Jonghyun drove off with Onew seated behind him and Key brought his car to life and followed after his mate. The sleek motorcycle swerved through the cars along the streets at a speed that would have been dangerous in the slippery frozen weather had it not been for the smallest tell tale sign of Onew having his wand out, waving a small spell to help them through. At there high speed, Key’s driving seemed to have improved, or perhaps that was because of Seunghyun’s wand was waving about as well. However, Minho  had no mind to think too deeply about these things. He looked to the side of him. Mir was seated in his tiny form on the other window seat, Taemin in the middle. The cat boy was tightly wrapping into him, shoulders shaking, but no tears.

 

“Hyung, will Yoogeun be alright?” Taemin asked quietly.

 

Minho  bent his head and buried it into his mate’s rust colored hair, taking in his scent, one hand rubbing softly at the cat boy’s neck in a comforting way. He had been taking this parent thing for granted. He had been taking everything for granted. It seemed he didn’t know how much he actually loved things until they were taken away. When Taemin had died…if they never got Yoogeun back, he felt as if it would be worse. But, they would definitely get their son back, they had to, and they had to end it.

 

“He’ll be fine,” Minho  said just as quietly.

 

“But,” Taemin began, lifting his head up to look into his mate’s face. Fear showed in the cat boy’s eyes. Taemin knew what the demons could do to get what they wanted. He’d been the one to experience the brunt of it since Minho  had showed up, not to mention all the shit he had gotten as a child. They had taken his father away, and now they were going to take away his son? For once, Minho  was glad there was none of his mate’s cute cat shifter traits in his son. The things they would do to that baby if he had been. If only the demon lord could…Minho  suddenly stopped in his thoughts and pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

 

“Dad,” he said when the other line went to voicemail, “I need Kibum’s number, text it to me, it’s an emergency.”

 

“Hyung,” Taemin said quietly.

 

Minho  shut the phone and curled up with his mate again, lips near the cat boy’s ear. “We’ll definitely get him back.”

 

As they drove to the edge of Seoul, the drizzle became heavier, like rain drops, sliding against the vehicles windows and mirrors, and snowflakes began to fall softly, one at a time, making individual little unique prints on the fogging glass before melting, their beauty completely ignored by the seven students. 


	15. Waves That You Cry

**Chapter 15 –  Waves That You Cry**

 

 

A thin sheen of white coated the ground, quickly getting thicker as the snow began to fall in denser sheets. The two vehicles containing seven students came to a screeching halt in the small parking lot of the even smaller church with a run down multi-story house a few feet away where little heads made shadows on the windows. Quickly, they all gathered together in the snow and looked about.

 

Minho  spared a few minutes staring at the orphanage his father had grown up in. He had only seen it a few times when his dad would occasionally have a day off on Christmas or another holiday, so he had never really thought much on it. Not having a big family was something he was used to, it had never seemed weird growing up with an orphaned father, but now it seemed to hold so much more meaning. Those little heads passing by the windows, they reminded him of Yoogeun. He wanted to see his son walk past a window, to walk, to crawl, to sit up. He couldn’t do any of that now, but he would soon. All Minho  had to do was save him.

 

There was a tug on his hand and Minho  looked down to  see his mate pulling him along with the others up a hill like expanse between the church and another building on the edge of the city. They stopped right in the middle of it finding a sort of dump of broken and worn structures, some chairs, old beds, and other mangled rotting things.

 

“Minho,” Jonghyun spoke up looking to his younger friend. “You remember what you did for the other portal?”

 

The demon nodded. “Is it the same thing?”

 

“Kind of,” the werewolf answered. “You need to use your blood to activate the portal, but we can only get in with a demon feather. “

 

“I have to pull out my wings?” Minho  asked. It had been forever since he had used the appendages that he dreaded having, to feel their weight on his back, but he obediently did so. Whining about it would just make it harder to find Yoogeun. The demon pulled his jacket off and allowed for his mate to cut slits into his shirt to allow a place for his wings to escape before spreading them in their dark gray glory. Luckily, they seemed a lot lighter than before.

 

Seunghyun stepped up to him and grabbed his hand and rolled up his sleeve. The wizard ran his wand along the demon’s revealed skin causing a thin cut to form, blood flowing out in small pearls. Minho  approached the dump and held his arm over it, the red pearls slowly rolled and landed on the snow covered mess below. Immediately, a soft red glow filled the hole causing the wood and snow mixture to glow as if on fire.

 

Minhospread his wings all the way to allow for easier access as the others plucked a dark gray feather each. He tried not to wince at the pain, feeling small trickles of blood as the more stubborn feathers were pulled out. Once six were out, Minho  turned to the others.

 

“Is there going to be some horrible experience for me to go through like the other portal?”

 

Jonghyun shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

 

“No, usually humans don’t go to the demon realm, so the ones connecting the two are mainly used by demons to feed,” Onew added.

 

“Good,” Minho  said, grabbed Taemin’s hand, and jumped in.

 

The familiar sight of the marble structure of the demon castle greeted Minho  on the other side. The slight cold he had felt from the winter of the human realm had been replaced by the heat of the flames that seemed to grow everywhere like moss. He didn’t wait to know if the others were following him as he and Taemin started for one of the boarded up holes in the side of the black marble walls that would lead them down a hallway.

 

“Hey you two, wait up,” Key called as the other five caught up. “You can’t just go walking in any random direction.”

 

“We’re not, hyung,” Taemin said helping Minho  remove some of the loose boards. “Yoogeun’s this way, I can feel it.”

 

“They’re right, yeobo, I can smell it,” Jonghyun said.

 

They all filed in after the two teenaged parents who were holding hands seeming off in their own world as they briskly walked, following intuition. Suddenly, the sound of a phone ringing filled the hall and Minho  didn't even falter in his steps as he reached into his slacks pocket and brought out his phone. It was a reply message from his dad with the demon lord’s number and three words indicating he had somehow come across understanding the situation and his son’s sudden need for his lover’s number. _Heechul. Be Careful._

 

Quickly, Minho  sent a reply back before taking his uncle’s number and sending him a text before putting the phone in his pocket again.

 

“Who was that?” Onew asked.

 

“My father, he found Heechul,” Minho  said.

 

“So he knows what happened?” Jonghyun asked.

 

“Yeah, he said be careful and sent me Kibum’s number,” Minho  said crawling through another boarded up hallway.

 

“Is the demon lord going to help us?” Seunghyun asked.

 

“Don’t know,” Minho  said helping Taemin through a space between some of the boards. “Doesn’t matter, we still need to get their first.”

 

When Minho  and Taemin began down the hall, they stopped.

 

“What’s wrong?” Key asked.

 

Minho  stared at the two halls split before them, Taemin’s hand squeezing hard onto his own.

 

“Hyung, I can hear Yoogeun.”

 

 

**2min**

 

 

The hall became silent, waiting, and slowly the faint sound of an infant’s cries began to filter from the halls before them.

 

Key gasped. “Is that really Yoogeun?”

 

“Yes, I’d know his cries anywhere,” Taemin said.

 

Jonghyun sniffed the air. “Crap, I can’t tell which hall it’s coming from. It’s like there’s some sort of barrier.”

 

Onew flicked out his wand, doing a quick spell. “There’s a barrier and a spell. I don’t think it’s a demon spell, though.”

 

“Taemin, do you know which hall to go down?” Key asked his brother.

 

Minho  turned to look at his mate whose red head was bent over in thought before he shook his head, hand squeezing his mates. The demon squeezed back. “I can’t either. It’s as if he’s down both of the halls.”

 

“Then let’s split up,” the Fae said, talking for the first time since they arrived in the demon world, fluttering above them in his smaller form. His black eyes looked about frightened. “I’ve never been to the demon realm, but it looks just like hyung told me. I’ve been trying to see where he is, but he’s trying to stay calm, so I can’t help much, so I think we should split up.”

 

Minho  didn’t really like the idea of splitting up, but this was a rescue mission, one where time was valuable. He needed to find Yoogeun, and just standing around trying to decide which hall to take was wasting every precious second.

 

“Alright, let’s split up,” Minho  agreed. He quickly did the chant many used when choosing how to split a group, hand held close to him, while the rest did the same. When the chant finished, they all held their hands out, either up or down.

 

“Okay, Seunghyun, Key, Jonghyun, and I will go down this hall,” Onew said pointing to the left one.

 

“Mir, Taemin, and I will go down the other,” Minho  agreed.

 

“You sure it’s okay for you three to go together?” Key asked.

 

“Hyung, we’re not helpless,” Taemin said.

 

“I know it just you guys are stressed…”the vampire started.

 

“Then, if you’re worried, Key, let’s get going,” Minho  said and pulled Taemin with him, Mir fluttering above them.

 

“Call if you find anything,” Onew yelled after them before the other group started down their hall.

 

Hand in hand, the demon and cat boy walked down the black marble hall, Mir fluttering around them, moving closer every time the echo of a whisper reached their ears from another hall. The crying sound came and went like stormy waves, every one a bit louder, hitting their eardrums harder and breaking their hearts more. Minho  had never heard this sort of cry from his son, it was s desperate noise calling out to him, pleading for comfort in Minho’s arms and Taemin’s sweet soothing voice. The demon knew his mate felt the same way. The cat boy moved closer to him every time the waves of the baby’s cries hit them.

 

“Y-Yoogeun,” Taemin said softly.

  

Minho  moved his hand from where it was entwined with his mate’s to the cat boy’s shoulder and pulled him to his side. “We’ll find him.”

 

“Hyung,” the cat boy said softly as the walked a bit farther, passing by a large expanse of marble wall covered buy moss like fire. Suddenly, Taemin stopped, head perking up. Another wave of cries came at them, louder as if only a room away. The cat boy removed himself from Minho’s hold and ran a bit ahead before back tracking a few feet and stood at a wall. Minho’s eyes widened as Taemin began kicking the black marble before slumping down before it, small fists punching.

 

The demon rushed over and grabbed his mate’s fists only to have the cat boy struggle against his hold. “No, hyung, he’s right there. Yoogeun’s right there behind the wall, I can feel him.”

 

Minho  stared at the wall. He could feel it too, his son was definitely behind the wall, whatever spell had been cast before seeming to have lifted now, but he couldn’t reach his son. He looked up and down the hall, but there weren’t any doors or knobs that could lead to a hidden passageway, just black marble and fire. They were in the wrong hall, the door was on the other side.

 

“H-hyung, Minho  hyung,” the cat boy cried and slumped into his mate’s chest. Minho held his mate to him and ran a hand through his slightly curling rust colored hair.

 

“We’ll get him back.”

 

“Hey,” Mir called from ahead of them, “I think the halls connect. If your baby is there, then we might find the door on the other side.”

 

Minho  nodded at the older boy’s words and pulled his mate up with him. “Come on Taemin, let’s keep walking. We’ll call the others if we end up somewhere else.”

 

With a reluctant nod, the cat boy pulled himself away and started down the hall. It broke Minho’s heart as well to leave the place he knew his son was, but they couldn’t get to him from their. The continued cries growing weaker sent shivers down his back and made his wings ruffle, still out from when they’d crossed portals. It took him everything not to go back.

 

“Hey, it’s a door,” Mir said pointing ahead of them at a large wooden door.

 

They approached the door carefully, placing his hand on the rotting wood before moving it down to one of the rusty handles. He grabbed it and yanked the door opened revealing a large room  filled with rusty cages and small rickety staircases that led to balconies with seats above. The smell of torment and death filled the room. There was a gasp and suddenly his arms were filled with a shaking Taemin. A closer look at the area showed strange machines and chains on the wall, many with collars attached to them. On the ground by many of those chains and in some of those cages were bones. He would have thought them human bones if it wasn’t for the tell tale signs of wings and long columns of tapering bones connected to some of the skeletons – the bones of a cat tail.

 

“What is this place?”

 

 

 

**2min**

 

 

A low chuckle filled the room and Minho  raised his head to one of the lower balconies were a stocky man who looked a bit like a mafia leader stood, his brown hair jelled up and tan gray wings out and folded behind him. Minho  could barely see the demon red of his eyes as he looked down at them.

 

“Ah, so you did come,” the man said. “How lucky that both of you came down this hall first.”

 

“What are you getting on about? Where are we?” Minho  asked. “And who are you?”

 

“Hey now, don’t ask too many questions at once, you’ll confuse yourself,” the man said. “I’m Seungho, not that it matters to you, Choi Minho. As for where your are, I’m sure your mate knows, but it seems he’s a bit shocked seeing it for the first time. This is the room in which cat shifter use to be kept.”

 

Minho  took another look around the room horrified and held his mate closer.

 

The man, Seungho, chuckled deeply. “It’s too bad this place isn’t in used anymore. I would have liked to watch that little one’s torture. He really is a beautiful thing. We could have all sat up here in these balconies and watched his pretty little body be assaulted. Perhaps hook him up to one of those machines or lock him in a cage and listen to his masochistic moans as he’s filled over and over by whoever we stick in the cage, maybe more than one.”

 

Minho  growled at the man who was filling his head with nightmarish thoughts that a part of him couldn’t help but like . He honestly admit the idea of some of these things, had they been in good condition, he would have liked see his mate with, but only if Minho  was in control, was the only one there to witness it. Just him and Taemin. He didn’t doubt that Taemin would agree to some things, but he would also never do anything to hurt his mate, which he was sure wasn’t part of the equation when inventing some of these devices.

 

“I wonder if he’d make a good show,” Seungho said. “I bet he’s a good whore for you, Minho.”

 

Taemin ripped himself away from his mate and glared at Seungho. “Don’t call me a whore!”

 

The elder demon snapped his eyes to the cat boy, wings ruffling in irritation. He held his right hand out and lifted. Taemin started lifting into the air, coughing. Minho ran over to him and saw a triangular designed demon mark glowing on his mate’s neck. He turned back to Seungho, eyes flashing red.

 

“Put him down.”

 

The demon did so with a hard flick downward causing the cat boy to land on his knees coughing.

 

“Insignificant creatures like you, should learn your place is on your knees. The only noises cat shifters should make are those their masters demand them to. Don’t talk to me again.”

 

“Don’t talk to my mate like that,” Minho yelled and knelt down beside Taemin.

 

“I don’t care if he’s your mate, he’s a cat shifter,” the other demon said as if that was all there was to it.

 

“Taemin, Taeminnie, are you alright?” Minho  asked pulling his mate up again. The cat boy buried himself into Minho’s chest.

 

“Y-Yoogeun,” Taemin said softly.

 

Minho  looked to the demon on the balcony. “Where’s my son?”

 

“Oh yes, the baby,” Seungho said. “Don’t worry, we haven’t hurt him. You’re lucky we didn’t find signs of cat shifter prominent in him. He’s half, so he’s still savable.”

 

“Where is he?”

 

“G.O took him somewhere,” Seungho said.

 

Minho  felt anger flare inside him. G.O, the man that had tricked Seunghyun’s friends into kidnapping a newly pregnant Taemin and an unlucky Onew during their summer break. The man that had almost caused Minho  to kill his mate for a second time as well as his son. The man that had gotten away. 

 

“You work for G.O?” Minho  said, not easily masking the hatred in his voice.

 

“No,” Seungho said. “G.O works for me. It was me that told him to tell those kids to kidnap your mate. If I had known he was pregnant, I would have sent him there earlier, would have saved me the trouble now. You sure did make a mess of him, he still can’t see out of that eye, doubt if he ever will. I’ve never known someone to be able to destroy a demon’s curse, or at least half of it. Your powers are really something; if only you’d agreed to become our demon lord.”

 

“Why?” Minho  asked, the one question that seemed never to get answered. Why must he be the demon lord?

 

“You see, most of the demons like how we live, at least most of the older ones and those raised from the main line. Your uncle, our demon lord Kibum, wants to change all of that.”

 

“Isn’t that a good thing? If the demon realm was what my uncle envisioned it to be, I’d happily become his heir. I’m no good with government, so I couldn’t possibly take over his dream,” Minho  confessed.

 

“Which is exactly why we want you,” Seungho said. “I’m a new member of the demon lord’s council, I took over my father’s place, unlike half of the council in which are demon sons that came back to the demon realm after their families fled, traitors. We just need someone strong that can be feared so no one can overthrow them while we rebuild the demon realm to its old glory.”

 

“I won’t be used as a puppet. I’ll keep refusing,” Minho  said.

 

“I know, I’m not here to ask you. I’ll make you, or you’ll die, all of you will, your mate and son, too.”

 

“Don’t you dare touch my son or my mate,” Minho  growled, his wing ruffling dangerously.

 

“Are you getting irritated, Minho? I’d love to see you transform. I heard it was something else. I can’t believe Narsha would give you that curse, I wonder why. Did she know we’d come after you. Probably because she was a smart girl, should have been the demon lord instead of her brother, she was a lot more ruthless. You’re a lot like her, strong with no interest in using that strength for power. Who would have thought you would end up with her lover’s son? Was all of what she did for a reincarnated romance she couldn’t have, how disgusting.”

 

“I don’t know why my mother did anything she did,” Minho said. “But I’m sure she just wanted everyone to be happy.”

 

“Really, because I’m not happy.”

 

“That’s because you’re a monster!” Taemin yelled and Seungho lifted his hand, and an invisible one wrapped around the cat boy before throwing him to a wall. Minho  went after his mate and picked him up, making sure he was okay.

 

“Cheeky cat shifter, but he’s right, I am a monster in some respects,” the demon agreed. “So be it then.” Seungho lifted his arm and snapped.

 

Suddenly, the doors behind them opened and G.O walked in followed by Lee Joon. Immediately, Minho  looked around and wondered where Mir had gone, not seeing the Fae insight. Was he hiding? He couldn’t believe the teacher was actually part of this.

 

“Oh, Joonie came, you didn’t run away this time.”

 

The young teacher looked at them and guilt instantly filled his face, fist clenching and unclenching as he bit his bottom lip. Minho  wanted to grab the teacher by his collar and ask him why he was there. But, it was the other guy that made Minho’s blood truly boil. He looked into his red demon eyes, except one was a milky pink. It was the eye that had created the sword in which Minho  had destroyed.

 

The goatee man smirked at him. “Hello, Minho.” 

 


	16. Blue Light

**Chapter 16 – Blue Light**

 

 

The hall was darker than the previous ones they had explored in the demon castle, very few weak fires decorated the walls, going in and out, casting shadows on the black marble. Jonghyun held his mate close as they walked behind the two wizards. The vampire’s head was hung and he was holding his arms close to his body. The werewolf could tell Key was thinking about his brother going in the other hall and about their nephew trapped somewhere close, crying out for them. Jonghyun felt it too; the deep heartbreaking need to hold the child in his arms.

 

He hadn’t been all that crazy about the baby at first. Sure he knew how to take care of a baby, he had so many cousins and often had to help watch them, changing diapers and what not, but he had never liked it. But, this child had quickly stolen his heart over the months he had watched his brother-in-law carry him and the two weeks Yoogeun had been alive. Yoogeun was almost like his own son, and just thinking if he had been his and Key’s son…they’d still be in the same situation perhaps with a few casualties on the kidnapper’s side.

                             

Suddenly, the two wizards in front stopped. Jonghyun looked up and noticed they had come to a long expanse of doors in the hall. Yoogeun’s crying was much louder now, almost as if he was somewhere behind one of these doors. Jonghyun’s eyes widened when Seunghyun stomped over to one of the doors and tried to rip it open. When it proved to be locked, he whipped out his wand, unlocking it before disappearing inside it. It only took a few seconds before he reappeared and went to another door.

 

“Seunghyun,” Key said startled by the younger boy’s sudden actions.

 

The vampire mix looked at the other three, pausing in opening another door. “What are you guys waiting for, Yoogeun’s here.”

 

Immediately, Onew started to another door, lifting a leg and kicking it down. A shiver ran down the werewolf’s spine seeing the rare scary side of the older boy before following after them. He took a glance at his mate who seemed unsure, very slowly walking to a door farther away.

 

Jonghyun jiggled the handle of one door, the old rusty locks coming loose and it opened with a click. He looked inside and covered his nose with the fowl stench that met him. Using the night vision of his wolf self, eyes going yellow, he scanned the inside and cringed away seeing chains and bones, a few odd lumps lying about that he didn’t even want to identify. He backed away from the room and went to another only finding the same thing there. Suddenly, he heard his mate cry out.

 

Immediately, the werewolf rushed over to where Key was standing frozen in the doorway, a hand clasped over his mouth. Jonghyun got on tip toe to see past his mate and frowned. He slapped a hand over Key’s eyes and wrapped an arm around his waist pulling him away.

 

“What’s wrong, what did you find?” Onew asked coming over to them.

 

“Is it Yoogeun?” Seunghyun asked doing the same, but was paused by his mate.

 

Inside the room, there were chains and bones, but also a table slab. A tiny fire crawling up a far wall lit the table with haunting shadows. A skeleton laid on the table, its body twisted in agony, but what was worse was it wasn’t any normal skeleton, but that of a demon cat shifter mix half way through shifting. The skeleton was small, but had huge wing bones and a cat tail wrapping protectively around itself.

 

Jonghyun wanted to throw up. How horrible it was! It was as if he was seeing the skeleton of his best friend and brother-in-law. As if he was seeing Yoogeun’s future brother or sister. What was this place? It was disgusting.

 

When Jonghyun had successfully pulled his mate away from the room and Onew had closed the door, the vampire started to sob. Key turned into his mate’s chest and grabbed at his shirt. Jonghyun rubbed his back soothingly, gripping his waist. Yoogeun’s cries still filled the hall.

 

Slowly, Key removed himself from his mate and wiped his eyes. Onew and Seunghyun continued down the hall, opening doors, being more cautious of what they saw.

 

“I-I’ve never known it was that bad,” Key said, voice still wavering with tears. “They…even children were born between them! Wh-what would they do with Yoogeun?”

 

Jonghyun shook his head trying to ease the images that question brought to his mind. “I don’t know. We’ll find him, okay Key.”

 

Key’s fists clenched and unclenched at his side, looked down at the dusty marble floor. He lifted his head, something hard in his eyes. “Yes, yes we will.” With that, the demon stomped away to a door. He lifted one of his hand and his nails grew long. With one swipe, he had the door handle off and the door flew opened. He looked inside before moving to the next one. Jonghyun watched his determined mate for a second before restarting his own search.

 

They were almost at the end of the hall, Yoogeun’s cries louder then before. Jonghyun paused hearing a sound, like a thump against something hard. He turned to his mate who seemed to have heard the noise as well and started down the hall. The vampire stopped in front a random door, one of the last in the hall for a while before checking the handle. It opened, unlocked.

 

Everyone’s attention was on him as the vampire walked into the room. Jonghyun waited only a second before following after. He stopped behind Key, seeing a stone basin like structure. Key grabbed his hand and pulled him along toward it. A grin crossed his face seeing the small crying bundle inside.

 

“Yoogeun,” Key said quietly, relief evident in his voice. He reached into the basin about the pick up their nephew when he recoiled, holding his hand to his chest.

 

Jonghyun had seen a light like static strike the vampire and turned his head. Hiding in the corner was man that resembled a camel a bit, holding two rods in his hand. He rubbed them together before pulling them apart, a string of static connecting them. He grinned at them.

 

“Didn’t think it would be that easy, did you?”

 

 

**2min**

 

“Hello Minho,” G.O greeted before turning to Taemin. “Oh, and you brought your cat shifter whore with you, how delightful.”

 

“I’m not a whore!” Taemin yelled and Minho  placed a hand on his mate’s shoulder to calm the boy, growling at the goatee man himself.

 

“Don’t call him that, you have no right, you coward.”

 

G.O’s face scrunched up and his hands made fists at his sides, teeth grinding together.

 

Suddenly, laughter burst from the balcony were Seungho was. “Hahahaha, oh G.O, he got you there. You’re lucky you’re part of the counsel or else I would have killed you for running away. Well, Minho’s here now, why don’t you finish your battle. One of you is going to have to die, since Minho’s so inclined in defying us.”

 

“With pleasure, hyung,” G.O said. He lifted a pair of sunglasses from his pocket and placed them on his face before holding his hands out. Eyeballs formed on his palms, one demon red and the other a milky pink before bursting in a mess of blood and forming weapons. What had once been twin short swords were know a short sword and a small dagger from the damaged eye.

 

Minho  wasn’t even allowed a chance to find humor in the small knife before the goatee demon attacked him. The young demon quickly jumped out of the way. The older demon attacked again, but all Minho  could do was dodge without a weapon.

 

“Activate, Minho,” G.O said swiping at him again. “If you don’t, you’ll die.”

 

“I won’t die and I won’t activate it,” Minho  said and dodged again.

 

“Why you stubborn thing, oomph!” G.O fell forward suddenly and Minho  looked wide eyed past him at Taemin who lowered his leg that had just kicked the older man in the base of his wings. Minho  grinned at his mate who smiled back before they both jumped away as G.O stood up.

 

The goatee demon turned on Taemin, anger evident even under the sunglasses. “Why you little shifter whore, what do you think—oomph!”

 

Taemin kicked him again, swiftly by passing the swords the other  slashed at him and ran to Minho’s arms.

 

“G.O, stop playing with the cat,” Seungho said from his place on the balcony. “If I have to help you, I’ll kill you. Lee Joon, deal with the cat shifter.”

 

Lee Joon started for them. Minho  growled at him, trying to block Taemin. “Don’t touch him, you traitor.”

 

The teacher looked away before giving Minho  an apologetic look and pulled Taemin away at the same moment G.O started attacking Minho  again. Minho  had no choice but to let Taemin go. The cat shifter immediately started fighting against his teacher, scratching at his face and biting.

 

“Y-yah, Taemin, stop,” Lee Joon whined.

 

Minho  snapped his wings out at G.O’s next attack, jumping into the air only to have the goatee demon do the same.

 

“Ow, Taemin really, do you have to bite, ow, ow, ow!” the teacher whined more trying to keep the cat shifter still.

 

Minho  swooped down at the other demon’s next attach.

 

“Aigoo, I’m bleeding. Really, could you just be still. Ow, don’t scratch my face.”

 

“Oh, for the love of…Lee Joon, just kill the stupid cat if you’re going to keep whining about him fighting back,” G.O said, ignoring Minho  for the time giving the younger demon the perfect chance to kick him.

 

The goatee man fell and landed the short distance to the ground. He stood up and brushed himself off before stalking toward the still struggling Taemin and Lee Joon. “Damnit Lee Joon, if you’re not going to shut up and do something about him, I will.”  

 

Minho  started to fly toward them when he noticed G.O holding up the dagger, preparing to strike at his mate. The young demon suddenly paused when there was a flash of bright blue. Minho’s eyes widened upon seeing what had happened.

 

Lee Joon turned with his back to G.O, blocking his hyung’s attack on the cat shifter. A large blue demon mark of ovals covered his now bare back and cast a blue glow over his body and wings like a shield and his demon red eyes looked over his shoulder at the goatee demon.

 

G.O’s dagger was still against eh blue barrier. It took him a few moments before he processed what happened and moved away.

 

“Lee Joon, move away from the cat shifter,” G.O said threateningly.

 

“No,” was the teachers answer as he turned his body keeping Taemin behind him. Minho  landed a bit behind Taemin and the cat boy instantly ran into his arms.

 

“Are you betraying us again?” G.O asked.

 

Lee Joon nodded. “Yes, I didn’t come here to help.” The teacher turned with pleading eyes to Minho  and Taemin. “I didn’t take Yoogeun. I saw someone knock Heechul out and run when I got off the elevator, so I went after them. I lost them in the demon realm.”

 

“Hyung, watch out!” Taemin screamed as G.O took the teachers explaining as an opportune time to attack him.

 

The demon teacher placed a hand to his blue barrier covered body and pulled. The barrier came free like a sheet and quickly popped into the shape of a long staff resembling much of a light saver. Lee Joon used it to block his hyung’s attack before grabbing the bottom, breaking the staff into two, and  lashed out with his own attack. The two fought for a while, Lee Joon seeming to be winning with his obvious higher agility. Until G.O took to the air.

 

The goatee demon laughed manically as he stared down at the demon teacher. “Oh, Joonie, you look so small down there. You know your curse doesn’t work in the air, a flightless demon, how sad.”

 

“Shut up hyung,” Lee Joon said and jumped about as if he could reach the airborne demon. 

 

“G.O, stop wasting your time with Joonie, its easy enough to stop a coward like him,” Seungho said taking interest in the fight for the first time.

 

  Lee Joon turned to Seungho with a confused look. “What are you talking about, hyung?”

 

Seungho suddenly lifted his hand. There was a small yell before a foot tall fairy was pulled out of his hiding spot behind one of the cages. Lee Joon’s eyes widened seeing the figure. Minho  looked between them still holding his mate to him, feeling his heart drop. “H-hyung?”

 

The demon teacher let go of the blue light saber weapon, the light snapping back to his skin to form a barrier. “M-Mir.”

 

 

 

**2min**

 

 

 

“Hahaha,” Seungho laughed from his balcony using his one hand to move the Fae closer to him. “I was right to think you had a lover. You’ve run away before, but you had to run away again in order to not give in because you’ve always been weak and an idiot. I knew you would only gain guts if you had someone to protect.”

 

“Please,” Lee Joon said staring into Mir’s black Fae eyes. “Please, Seungho hyung, let him go.”

 

“In love with a Fae? Well, it’s better than a cat shifter,” Seungho said. He shook his hand a bit effectively shaking Mir as well who let out a noise before glaring at the demon. “Ah, but you’re a teacher and he’s a student. What to do about this?”

 

“Hyung,” Minho  repeated.

 

Lee Joon looked at Minho  apologetically. “Why did you bring Mir along? I wanted to help you, I really did.”

 

Minho  had wondered where the Fae had gone. When he had first seen Lee Joon he figured that Mir might have been part of some set up. It seemed he had just been hiding, not being the strongest creature.

 

“Joonie, back down or I’ll kill him,” Seungho said, voice low and dark.

 

Lee Joon sighed and took one last glance at Minho  and Taemin. “I’m sorry, I’m really sorry.”

 

“No, hyung!” Mir yelled and struggled only to cry out in pain. “Stop giving in to them—ah!”

 

The demon teacher clenched his eyes shut at the sound of Mir’s cries. “Mir, stop! They’ll kill you. I tried so hard for you not to know where I was going, but you still came after me. Why?”

 

“Because I love you, hyung,” Mir said softly.

 

Minho  watched as tears slid down the demon teacher’s cheeks. The blue light around his body disappeared and he slumped to the ground. “I love you, too, but they’ll definitely hurt you, Mir. I’m sorry.”

 

“Good boy, Joon. Now stay out of the way and I’ll let your lover go, but I’ll have to deal with you later.”

 

“Do what you want with me if you live, just please don’t hurt Mir.”

 

“You don’t think I’ll live?” Seungho asked and let his invisible grip on the Fae go before moving it to Lee Joon, picking him up and throwing him in a cage that locked shut. He turned to Mir. “You, go join him and get into your natural form. I’ll squish you if you try anything funny.

 

Mir nodded and quickly flew into the cage with Lee Joon, changing forms and hugging the teacher.

 

Minho  sighed. He couldn’t blame Lee Joon. Had he not been through all of this already, if he didn’t have to worry about Yoogeun, he might have done the same. Regaining his determination, Minho  turned his attention back to G.O who was smirking at them. The young demon moved his mate behind him and stood before the man.

 

“You going Lucifer yet? You’ll die if you don’t,” G.O said poising his swords.

 

“You’ll die if I do,” Minho  said.

 

“No, this time I won’t.”

 

Minho  scoffed. “Because you’re going to run again?”

 

G.O made a face at the words before growling and rushing at them. Minho  didn’t have time to do much. He lifted his arm to block the dagger and tried his best to move away from the sword. He could feel blood seeping down his arm from the wound the metal pressed into his skin was making and moved away.

 

“Minho!” Taemin yelled. The cat boy hissed and tried to go after G.O, but was stopped by an invisible force.

 

Seungho held a hand toward Taemin. “Oh no you don’t, little kitten. You’re staying out of it this time. Why do you cause so much trouble?” The demon threw Taemin against a wall hard and the cat boy fell limp to the ground.

 

“Taemin!” Minho  yelled. He started for his mate, but was brought back when a dagger zoomed past his head.

 

“Yah! Don’t forget about me,” G.O said now holding his short sword with both hands.

 

Minho  narrowed his eyes at the man. He didn’t have a weapon, but he headed straight at him anyways. His sword grazed his shoulder, but Minho  was able to get a kick to the goatee demon’s chest. G.O stumbled back and spit onto the dusty marble floor.

 

“That’s it, I’m not playing nice anymore,” G.O said.

 

“I didn’t realize we were ever playing,” Minho  said and kicked G.O again.

 

The demon shook himself, light wings ruffling. He struck at Minho  and the younger demon took to the air. Minho  was able to get a few kicks and punches in, battering the other demon up, but got small grazes for each of his attempts. Was this hopeless? He sure hoped not.

 

“Minho,” Seungho called from his balcony. “Last chance, become our puppet or die a horrible death.” 

 

“I. Don’t. Want. To. Be. Demon. Lord,” Minho  answered emphasizing each word with a bunch or kick to G.O.

 

“Fine, so be it,” Seungho said.

 

Minho  sent a kick at G.O that made him back off. He turned around to see Seungho heading to a hole in the wall on his balcony. His eyes widened seeing a cloaked figure suddenly beside him. Before he could inquire about the new person, they pulled out a wand and aimed it at Minho, sparks flying toward him and everything went black.   


	17. Velvet

**Chapter 17 – Velvet**

 

 

The darkness shifted like a velvet blanket, the lights of the conscious world causing it to shimmer with shades of blue and purple pulling him out from under the sheet. Minho’s eyes fluttered opened and he winced as bright light suddenly flashed into his face. It was hot, Minho  could feel sweat beginning to run down his face and he had to blink some away before he could truly take in his surroundings. He was still in the same room as before, just in a different spot. Minho  turned his head to the right and saw Lee Joon and Mir still in their cage, off in a corner now, a chain linking their hands together and unconscious. From the spot where he was, Minho guessed where Taemin might be, but realized he was facing that wall with a cloth covered cage. Mind still hazy from the spell that had been cast at him, Minho  started frantically turning his head, not seeing his mate anywhere.

 

“Tae…min,” Minho  said softly and tried to stand up, but only got into a crouching position before realizing his arms were chained to two iron poles in the floor. He moved his head back and forth, hearing the rattling and found he had a collar around his neck chained behind him to a third pole. “Taemin!”

 

“Hmm, you’re awake already, it’s only been five minutes.”

 

Minho  turned to the voice and saw G.O leaning above him. The young demon growled.

 

“Now now,” G.O said. “I told Seungho hyung we should have just killed you while you were out, but he insisted on having a bit of fun.”

 

“I already said I wasn’t doing it,” Minho  croaked out, voice not yet catching up to the rest of slowly awakening body.

 

“We know. You could consider yourself already dead. Seungho hyung decided, since you’re already here, why not screw with you some more, see what makes the Lucifer Curse so powerful.” G.O waved a long rod before Minho’s face, its tip going from a hot yellow to a vibrant red. He touched something on the other end and fire suddenly squirted out coming close to licking Minho’s face. The goatee demon let go of what he was touching and the fire went away, the end going from blue to red as it cooled.

 

G.O waved the rod again. “This is a fire licker. You’ve seen those fires that grow on the walls here, this contains one. It won’t burn you, but you can still feel the heat as if it was burning. It was used a lot back when we had cat shifters here so we could hear their screams and not mare  those delicate little seductive bodies of theirs.”

 

“Where’s Taemin?” Minho  asked ignoring the other demon’s rant.

 

G.O glared at him. “I already told you to consider yourself dead, forget about you little cat whore.”

 

“Tell me where my mate is!” Minho  yelled, chains rattling with the vibrations his deep voice sent through his body.

 

The goatee demon lifted the rod and pressed the end. He swung it, the fire licking out in a long string like a whip and lashing against Minho’s face. The young demon’s eyes widened as the intense heat seeped into his skin, face thrust to the side from pain. There was a surprised sound, like a lion’s roar, and he supposed he had screamed.

 

When the pain had faded enough, Minho  turned his head to see a smirking G.O, twirling the rod in his hand. “That’ll teach you to ignore me.”

 

Minho  glared at him and hissed, “I’ll ignore a blind goat all I want. Where’s my mate?”

 

G.O lashed at him again, the flame licking his chest and Minho fell to his knees, coughing as the heat traveled to his lungs. Before he could demand to know where his mate was again, G.O was lashing at him again. Minho  roared with every strike as the heat from the fire licker seeped into his skin. Sweat accumulated on every spot it touched eventually leaving large soaked patches on Minho’s white dress shirt. He could feel his throat going soar from his ejaculations of pain and from the rough pull of the collar.

 

Finally, G.O moved away. He crouched down and pressed the still warm end of the fire licker to Minho’s chin, lifting it up to look at him. Minho stared at the demon’s evilly grinning face and into his mismatched eyes, one a bright demon red while the other, milky pink, the faint trace of his curse marking it.

 

“Your wills pretty strong. It seems you won’t give up so easily,” G.O said moving the cooling rod from Minho’s chin to caress it against his face and into his dripping brown locks. “I remember you refusing to do so before, but eventually you did. You’re not as strong as you think you are.”

 

Minho  swallowed, getting moisture back into his mouth and spit causing G.O to back up a bit. “And you’re a coward. Not being able to take responsibility for what you caused. It should have been you that died or me.”

 

The goatee demon gave him a disgusted look before looking at him curiously. “Who did die?”

 

It was Minho’s turn to smirk. “I’m not as strong as I think I am. I don’t think I’m not strong at all.”

 

G.O glared and brought the rod away before banging it against Minho’s head causing the young demon to tip over as pain ran through his head.

 

“G.O, that’s enough,” Seungho’s voice said.

 

Minho  pulled himself up and looked around. The demon responsible for all of this stood on his balcony still looking down at them.

 

“What are you talking about? He still hasn’t gone Lucifer yet, don’t you want to see it?” G.O asked. “He’s not going to activate it just like this.”

 

“I can see that,” Seungho said.

 

“Where’s Taemin!” Minho yelled at Seungho. He was tired of not knowing where his loved ones were.

 

“He’s been in front of you this whole time,” Seungho answered. “G.O.”

 

The goatee demon rolled his eyes before moving to the cloth cage behind him and removed the covering. Minho’s eyes widened and on reflex, he started to it, only to be pulled back by the chains holding him down. “Taemin!”

 

Inside the cage, Taemin knelt on the ground, wrists and neck chained like Minho’s only to hooks on the bars of the cage instead of rods. The cloaked figure that had knocked Minho unconscious stood in the cage next to Taemin. Minho  glared at them and rattled his chains.

 

“Hey, get away from my mate! Who are you?”

 

The cloaked figure began to walk to the edge of the cage closest to where Minho  was, clicking sounds accompanying their steps, and crouched down a bit to get to his level, forced on the ground by the chains. Slowly, they lifted the hood from their head and smiled.

 

 

 

**2min**

 

 

“Didn’t think it would be that easy, did you?”

 

Key looked at the guy holding the rods. Who the heck did this guy think he was jolting Key with that shit? The vampire was thoroughly pissed, or maybe it was just the stress of seeing that stuff in the other room plus Yoogeun being kidnapped and Taemin and Minho  being somewhere else. He’d just found his nephew and then this staticky guy comes and tries to get in between them!

 

“Yah, who do you think you are?” Key yelled and him, dropping his shocked hand. It still felt a bit tingly, but it could still slap an idiot if the need arose which seemed like it might happen soon with how the staticky guy was looking at him dumbly before smiling.

 

“Thunder,” he said, holding his little rod things out, a string of static still running between them.

 

Key rolled his eyes. “Well, listen here, Thunder demon man, you better not get in my way right now. I’m pissed and stressed and I’m taking my nephew, finding my brother and his stupid mate, and getting out of this place. Not that is matters, but that okay with you?”

 

“Nope,” the Thunder guy said and lashed his static at Key again, like a whip, only there was a lot more static built up now.

 

Key flinched preparing for the shock only to widen his eyes when his mate moved in front of him. The werewolf crumpled to the ground, holding himself.

 

“Jonghyun!” the vampire yelled and kneeled down beside his mate, little tiny lightning crackling around his body making it to where Key couldn’t touch him.

 

Slowly, Jonghyun stood up and shook himself a few times to get rid of the excess energy. The werewolf’s blonde gradient hair was standing on end in spikes like an anime character. Key would have laughed at his mate had they not been in a dire situation.

 

“Yeobo, are you okay?” Key asked. 

 

Jonghyun shook himself again before nodding. “Y-y-y-y-yeah…yeah, I’m okay, feels weird.”

 

“You guys should leave,” the staticky demon said running his rods against each other, static forming more and more.

 

Suddenly, twin sparks flew straight at the demon. Surprised, he moved his rods apart too far and broke the line. Onew and Seunghyun were now standing by Jonghyun and Key.

 

“Come on, I know this curse, it’ll take a few seconds to get another good amount of energy going to get his static flow back, that’s the drawback,” Seunghyun said.

 

“Key, grab Yoogeun and head down the hall. Seunghyun and I did a quick scan after that spell that was confusing us disappeared and both halls lead the same place. We’ll meet up with Minho, he’s somewhere down there,” Onew said.

 

The vampire nodded and reached into the basin again for his nephew. The baby made soft noises once Key’s arms were wrapped securely around him, head pressed against his heart.

 

“Hey, you can’t take him,” the staticky demon said, a thin line of static growing between his rods.

 

Key stuck his tongue out at the demon. “I’m doing it anyways.”

 

“Key~” Jonghyun called and grabbed his arm.

 

The vampire let himself to be pulled along out of the room. He yelped as static strings were whipped over their heads. Onew and Seunghyun threw spells behind them as they ran after.

 

Yoogeun started crying again. Key lightly stroked his cheek with a finger and he ran with his mate down the hall. His fingers came back with grime on them and he got pissed. How could they let his nephew get dirty, and they better not have let him get sick.

 

“Key, baby, I know you’re thinking a lot of things that are totally important to you right now, but you got to run faster,” Jonghyun said, eyes looking behind them. Key spared a glance as well and saw that Thunder guy following after them, huge pale grey swings erupting from his back.

 

“Shit,” Key said and looked ahead of him. All he saw was hall, winding curving hall. “Shit, why is this hall so long?” 

 

 

 

**2min**

 

 

 

“Hello, Oppa.”

 

“S-s-Suzy ssi?” Minho  asked, stunned by the face that appeared from under the hood.

 

The cat shifter girl smiled sweetly at him. “You never guessed it was me, did you, Minho oppa?”

 

Minho  shook his head dumbly. What was Hongki hyung’s feeder doing here?

 

“What, is it really that surprising?” she asked and stood up, allowing the robe to fall away from her and revealed a leather corset dress and high heels. She lifted a hand and flicked black strands away, small black ears twitching with the action.

 

“W-why are you here?” Minho  asked.

 

“I’m here for Taemin,” she said.

 

“But, you’re on their side? Where’s Hongki?”

 

“Oppa doesn’t know I’m here of course,” Suzy replied, “and I definitely wouldn’t be on yours because I hate you.”

 

“Why?” It seemed that was the only question Minho  was truly capable of asking right then.

 

“You’re a demon.”

 

“So are they,” Minho  said indicating Seungho and G.O.

 

“Yes, but they live here, unlike you and that disgusting teacher over there,” she said, still smiling sweetly as she used a black wood wand to point at the cage of the unconscious Lee Joon and Mir. “I can overlook that, though, since that one is a Fae he doesn’t understand how horrible demons are.”

 

Suzy’s smile suddenly dropped and she looked straight at Minho. “I hate demons. They’re horrible vile creatures and they can never love or touch anything without hurting them. To think that a cat shifter, knowing their past, would mate with one, it’s disgusting. I’d always dreamt of finding another cat shifter to mate with, to help bring back the cat shifter community, but when I finally met a cute one, he’s already taken and by a demon!”

 

“I do love Taemin,” Minho  said looking into her eyes pleadingly.

 

“No, no you don’t, demons can’t love,” she said, a haunting look in her eyes. “They promise you things but just take what they want without care.”

 

“Then why are you here Suzy, why are you helping them?” Minho  asked.

 

“Because we want the same thing, you and Taemin separated or you dead,” Suzy said.

 

“Wait, you’re helping them just because the boy you like is with me?” Minho  said incredulous.

 

“No, because a cat shifter is with a demon; I won’t stand by and watch my own kind get torn up and left alone in my realm.”

 

“How can you do this? Taemin will be sad if I die, he won’t go to you,” Minho  said.

 

“I know that, and I know he probably won’t come out of here alive either, even if I was promised that he would,” Suzy said.

 

“What about our son, you’d leave him without parents? For a young girl, why are you so cruel?”

 

Suzy smirked. “Your son’s a demon, too, with barely a trace of cat shifter, why would I care about him? In fact, I’m the one that brought him here. They needed someone on the inside and that teacher wouldn’t do it.”

 

Minho  felt rage rise inside of him. “You, you’re the one that kidnapped Yoogeun? You…you’re…” Minho  fought for a word to describe this stupid cat girl. “You’re a whore,” he growled. He hated saying that because Taemin hated it, but he needed to girl to snap somehow, to show some emotion that she wasn’t truly so cruel.

 

Her face went blank before becoming hard like stone. She looked down at her hands, lifting the one without a wand to her face and rubbing it tiredly before ghosting it over her body. “Yeah, I guess I am.”

 

Suzy’s snapped out of it and glared at Minho. “If that’s so then you’re a monster.”

 

“So what if I am, at least I’m his monster,” Minho  said quoting his mate, eyes moving to look at the unconscious chained up boy in the cage tenderly.

 

“No!” Suzy yelled and stomped over to  stand in front of Taemin, blocking him from Minho. “Don’t look at him like that, it’s fake, a lie!”

 

“I’m not…” Minho  defended. “I love Taemin—argh!” A sharp pain of heat inflicted on his back made Minho  cry out. He turned his head to see G.O standing behind him.

 

“Stop talking and watch,” G.O said and looked at Suzy. “Yah, cat shifter, get on with it already or else we’ll keep you here.”

 

Suzy glared at the goatee demon then Minho before turning around. She waved her wand and a bucket suddenly appeared at her feet.

 

“Hey, make sure to get him nice and  roused up,” G.O said before the flapping of his wings indicated he had flown up and stood beside Seungho on the balcony.

 

Seungho lifted a hand and a large door on the cage popped open to give Minho  a better view of what was going on inside. Suzy had picked up the pail and now was lifting it over the slumped unconscious form of the cat boy. She tipped it and water poured down onto Taemin’s rust hair and body soaking him. Almost immediately, the cat boy awoke, dark eyes wide and ears alert as he looked around. His gaze stopped on Minho  and he started to him only to be pulled back half way across the cage by his chains, falling to the ground with a thump.

 

“M-Minho!” Taemin yelled getting up.

 

“Taemin!” Minho  called back, rattling his own chains.

   

Minho  saw Suzy grab Taemin’s neck chain roughly, grabbing the cat boy’s attention.

 

“Suzy ssi,” Taemin gasped. “W-what, why?”

 

Suzy smiled sweetly. “Hello pabo oppa. Will you apologize for being with a demon? I’m sure it was all his fault anyways.”

 

Taemin shook his head slowly. “No, I love Minho.”

 

“Idiot,” Suzy said and pushed Taemin away from her. Minho hissed and rattled his chains. The cat girl stood to Taemin’s side and grabbed the disoriented boy by his chin and descended her face upon his.

 

Minho  growled loudly, chains protesting as he thrashed. He didn’t want to see someone else kissing his mate. After a few seconds of being frozen, the cat boy lifted his chained hands and pushed Suzy away. The cat girl laughed as Taemin cowered away, rubbing his lips and looking from her to Minho  with wide eyes.

 

“H-hyung,” his sweet frightened voice called out.

 

“Your _monster_ can’t help you right now,” Suzy said lifting her wand and bringing it down, transforming into a whip and cracking on contact with the floor. She picked it up again and cracked it, landing on Taemin’s leg this time.

 

The cat boy gave out a cry and Minho  yelled at her.

 

“Stop, don’t hurt him.”

 

Suzy turned around and gave a threatening crack of her whip at Minho. “I do what I want, oppa.” She turned back to Taemin who seemed a bit more aware and hissed at her. The cat girl just smiled and cracked her whip again and again, landing on different parts of Taemin’s body.

 

“Stop!” Minho  yelled. He couldn’t take hearing his mate cry out, watching him be hurt.

 

The whip cracked one more time and wrapped around Taemin’s neck. Suzy pulled Taemin along until the Chain’s stopped him. Holding him there, she leaned down and kissed him again. Minho  watched as her sleek black tail moved to the front of Taemin’s pants and rubbed. The cat boy yelled and tried to move away, but Suzy had a tight grip and he wasn’t quite all there yet.

 

Minho’s body shook. She was touching his mate ways only he should be allowed to. He could see Taemin shaking, and tears flowing from his body. The cat girl moved around him, pressed her body against Taemin’s back, the pressure keeping the boy there along with the threatening tightening of the whip around his throat. Her free hand moved around his body and Minho  watched as her pinky flicked his slack button open before moving beneath the material.

 

“H-Hyung!”  

 


	18. BDSM

**Chapter 18 – BDSM (Bad Demons See Too Much)**

 

 

“Hyung, H-help,” Taemin cried trying to fight against Suzy’s hold as the cat girl moved her hand beneath Taemin’s pants.

 

Minho  knew for a fact that his mate was going commando as he had watched the cat boy get dressed in the suit, a mischievous smirk on his lips. Minho’s body shook knowing her hand was pressed against Taemin’s sensitive flesh. A blush crossed the cat boy’s face and tears filled his eyes. He gave a soft noise before furiously struggling making Suzy’s hand slip away, the whip tightening around his neck causing him to cough and groan, trying to ease his breathing.

 

The young demon couldn’t stand seeing his mate being tortured like that. He could feel heat rising in his chest along his collar bone where his demon mark would show up.

 

“Tch, just look at him Minho, do you see your mistake in choosing him over us. He’s getting off from pain and someone else’s touch,” Seungho said from his spot on the balcony. “They’re nothing but whores.”

 

Minho’s head shot toward the balcony, eyes demon red and dark gray wings snapping out. “DON’T CALL HIM A WHORE!”

 

“Oh, seems our Minho is getting angry,” G.O commented beside the older demon on the balcony.

 

“No, no, stop!”

 

Minho  turned his attention back to the cage. Suzy’s hand had slithered  back beneath Taemin’s pants. He was fighting against the chains and he cried out in pain when the cat girl gripped him hard, stilling him.

 

“Hyung.”

 

Minho fought against his as heat crawled across his body from his mark that appeared on his collar bone. His shirt sizzled with the designs that the heat made, falling off in burnt white scraps. The heat crawled up to his wings, dark feathers alighting in flames and melting into razor sharp blades. The transformation only took a matter of seconds, but the pain of the comforting heat seemed to last hours in Minho’s cursed mind. All he could feel was the heat.

 

The young demon took heavy breaths calming him from the heat coursing across his body in magic cursed marks. Demon red eyes looked straight at the cage, at Suzy, void of humanity and only flames and the monstrous need for blood. A growl escaped his throat as he watched the stunned girl. The moment she moved, so did he.

 

Suzy gasped and pulled herself away to the back of the cage, her whip coming loose of Taemin’s neck, Minho roared and pulled on the chains. When they didn’t break, he whipped his wings around, the many sharp edged feather blades cutting through the thin chains and releasing Minho.  

 

Instantly, the demon ran to the opened end of the cage and jumped inside. The cat girl flattened herself back against the cage bars and hissed at Minho. The demon returned the hiss and started toward her. Suzy’s whip transformed back into a wand in her hand and she started flicking it. Sparks flew at the demon, hitting his skin only to flop pathetically to the ground, wizard spells useless against Minho’s curse covered body.

 

A dark manic laugh escaped Minho’s mouth when Suzy finally gave up throwing spells at him. The cat girl’s dark eyes looked around the cage before meeting Minho’s. He smirked seeing her shake and lifted her wand again. Minho  walked closer to her  now that the barrage of spells had stopped. The closer he got, the more Suzy lowered her wand until her arm fell limp at her side. The demon was only an arm’s length away, about to reach out and grab her when the cat girl suddenly looked up. Before Minho  could grab her, she used her cat agility to slip away from him, transforming as she ran to the opened side of the cage which was closing. Her sleek black cat form slipped out of the bars just as the cage closed, the demon Minho  slamming into it.

 

Minho  let out a roar and slammed against the cage a bit more before looking up at the balcony where Seungho held a hand out still, the one that had closed it, locking the young demon in. He roared again before spreading his wings and letting the sharp feather scrape against the bars over and over again, the high pitched  shiver wrenching sound of metal against metal filling the large room. Minho  pulled away only to see the bars scratched up, much thicker and larger than the chains that had held Minho  down and probably enchanted like the cuffs had been when they had freed Onew and Taemin during the summer.

 

A whimpering sound got Minho’s attention and he turned to see the slumped form of the cat boy on the ground, ears flat from the horrible metallic noises. Slowly, Taemin began to stand up, arms held out helplessly by the chains. Once fully up, his unbuttoned slacks fell off his slim hips, pooling at his feet revealing only the very tip of his abused member beneath the soaked white shirt. The young demon’s eyes ran up from those shapely dancer legs, to the edge of the white dress shirt, to the cat boy’s chest where rosy buds could be seen through the material, and finally to Taemin’s pretty face and eyes that were full of pleading.

 

The demon walked around the other occupant of the cage, mindful of the chains that held the boy captive. He stopped behind him, next to the chain on the cat boy’s collar. He flicked a wing out and the chain broke. Taemin lurched forward a bit and coughed before moving his head around to look at Minho. The demon grabbed the remaining length of chain, tugging and smirking as Taemin let out a whimper at being pulled back.

 

The need for blood still rushed through Minho’s cursed self. He needed it, but the only one he could get to was the helpless cat boy before him. He wanted his blood, needed his life, but his curse couldn’t deny that he craved so much more from the one before him. However, Minho  needed to do something, the heat just grew and grew, needing release. But, what to do with the one before him?

 

 

 

 

**2min**

 

 

 

The demon moved up behind Taemin, the cat boy watching him cautiously as he did so. His metal wings ruffled together making eerie metallic noises and he grabbed the cat boy’s hips. Taemin yelped and wiggled about only to get locked into place by one of Minho’s arms wrapping around his waist, his other hand disappearing between them.

 

“H-hyung,” the cat boy said quietly. “What are you doing?”

 

The demon shook him a bit and growled causing Taemin to close his eyes and whimper. Suddenly, his eyes went wide and his body thrust forward from the impact of being shoved into by the demon behind him.

 

“N-no, hyung, take it out, it hurts,” Taemin protested softly as Minho snapped his hips back and forth. Low growls rumbled through his chest as he was encompassed by the raw tight heat. The rumbles of those growls moved from his chest to Taemin’s back and the cat boy wiggled a bit, his body familiar with the other inside him and wanting to succumb even if the cat boy was chained, inside a cage, basically being raped by his mate, with demons watching.

 

Minho’s hand that had disappeared between them moved to coax the cat boy’s legs farther apart and he moved deeper and faster into him. The chains holding Taemin’s arms rattled from the movements, and the cat boy whimpered.

 

“H-hyung, my arms hurt, please stop,” Taemin pleaded. “Stop—ahn!”

 

Minho’s hips instinctively moved at a different angle causing the cat boy to moan out loud and a shiver ran through his body, markings searing with pleasurable heat. He kept moving, hitting that angle, but no more sounds escaped the cat boy. Aggravated, wanting to feel that sear again, Minho  peered curiously around at the boy’s face. Tear filled eyes looked back at him, a thin trickle of blood flowing from his lip as Taemin bit it to keep himself quiet. The demon stilled for a moment.

 

Those plump lips opened slowly, a pink tongue coming out to lick them, smearing the blood trail before disappearing and those lips began to move. “My wrists.”

 

It took less than a second for the demon’s wings to sprawl apart, filling the cage with their expanse as their sharp edges met with the ends of Taemin’s chains. The sound of Metal scraping against metal and falling onto the floor filled the space. Without the support of the chains to hold him up, Taemin fell onto his hands and knees, Minho  falling with him, staying in place. Immediately, he started up his rhythm again, rocking the cat boy’s body back and forth, searching for those sounds that would excite his curse.

 

No longer restrained with the pain of the chains pulling at his wrists, Taemin’s moans escaped freely, not able to hold them back. “A-ahngh!

 

Yells from the balcony floated down to them, but the cursed Minho  could only focus on the beautiful moans coming from the creature under him. To him, this was a different kind of murder. Instead of screams of agony, there were screams of intense  pleasure. Instead of pleads to stop, only encourages for more. Instead of the feel of a wet body around a weapon, it was around himself and he could feel the pulse of the living being against his own.

 

“Hyung, shouldn’t we stop that?” G.O asked coming out of his shock when the chains were broken.

 

The other demon just stared down at the cage. He lifted a hand and shook the cage slightly, earning a growl from the young demon trapped inside who was way too busy in his own world to look up. “Let them be. Cat shifters have lost lives from sex before. If this is how he chooses to murder his mate, so be it. That cat shifter can’t last long enough for anyone to help him.”

 

The cat boy’s arms gave out causing the demon to slip in deeper, hands now on Taemin’s hips, digging into the soft flesh.

 

“M-Minho  hyung, ah, ah…” the cat boy cried softly before going silent as he arched back.

 

The demon growled feeling a tightening around him and went harder and faster. He grabbed one of the cat boy’s legs and lifted it over his shoulder so that Taemin was on his side.

 

“H-hyung, Minho  hyung,” Taemin said softly and demon red eyes turned to him. The cat boy had tears in his eyes and a fuchsia flush on his face, some drool drizzling down the corner of his mouth which was opened in an ‘o’ as he took harsh breaths. It was then that it registered in the demon’s mind that Taemin had come and the blush wasn’t the light pink of pleasure but embarrassment. But he didn’t do anything about it right away, his rational mind fighting with his curse.

 

Minho  let out a roar and moved quickly into his mate. Taemin clawed at the floor of the cage, making small noises, but kept his eyes locked with Minho’s.

 

“H-hyung,” Taemin said. “Minho, why?”

 

 The demon stopped suddenly. There was a tightness in his chest from the heartbreaking look on his mate’s face…his mate…Slowly, Taemin lifted one of his cuffed arms to Minho’s face then his hair, stroking it softly before tugging it a bit roughly, a pout on his face, almost as if he was punishing Minho. A half smile crossed the demon’s face before disappearing. He let Taemin’s leg down and flipped him onto his back. His wings snapped out to their full size and lowered around them, covering them in a metallic shelter. He began moving again, pressing himself flush against the cat boy so that his soft heated flesh made friction against Minho’s curse marks, face in the croak of Taemin’s shoulder and breathe ghosting over his ear causing the cat boy to shiver.

 

The demon opened his mouth and fought to let words out. “Bite…me…”

 

 

 

**2min**

 

 

The cat boy just shook his head seeming not to understand what the demon was saying. Minho  gave a hard thrust then slowed down considerably causing Taemin to cry out then whine softly. It took a while for the demon to collect enough of his real self to repeat the words.

 

“Bite…me…Taemin,” he said, breathing hard with every word.

 

The demon lifted his head from its place on his mate’s shoulder and looked at Taemin. The cat boy’s eyes were wide, surprised before suddenly forming crescents as he smiled.

 

“Hyung, you said my name,” he said softly, happily. Taemin’s legs suddenly wrapped around Minho’s waist, pulling him closer to him and the demon groaned, putting his head back into Taemin’s neck.

 

The sensation of something wet on his shoulder caused the demon to shiver before growling as his skin was pierced by twin needles. He was about to pull away when there was a sucking motion against his flesh that made his curse hum with pleasure, his enraged mind numbing. His hips moved faster not wanting to let go of the bloodlust quite yet and succumb to the numbing peace that the cat boy’s feeding sent him.

 

 Taemin’s arms wrapped around his neck and his teeth detached themselves as he threw his head back.

 

“Minho, Minho, Minho,” he chanted, moaning sweetly every time the excited demon hit a good spot inside him.

 

Minho, the chanting of the name flowed into the demon’s ear twisting in his fogged head. He was Minho, the cat shifter was calling his name. That cat shifter was his mate. Why was he calling him? He lifted his head to look at Taemin

 

“Mmnh, Minho hyung,” the cat boy moaned, pretty eyes fluttering.

 

There he went calling him again, was he hurting him? No, he wasn’t crying, but he had been earlier, the demon remembered that. He eyes traveled the cat shifter’s face, to those plump lips that kept calling him. He had the urge to bite them. No, not bite, that wasn’t right. Minho  slowly lowered his head to Taemin’s, lips pressing against his.

 

The cat boy gave a sound of surprise at the kiss, but pressed lightly against Minho’s. The touch of the pink flesh together felt familiar and Minho  wanted more. He pressed his lips harder against Taemin’s, nipping his bottom lip and the cat boy immediately opened his mouth, the demon’s tongue slipping in and mapping it. Was he eating the boy? No, no this was called kissing. He was kissing Taemin.

 

Minho  broke the kiss and trailed smaller ones across Taemin’s jaw and down his neck, nipping delicately at the skin.

 

“Taemin,” he said softly, “Taemin.”

 

“H-hyung,” Taemin replied. “Minhohyu-mnh.”

 

He was cut off as Minho  kissed him again, remembering the sweet taste of his mouth. This was Taemin, this was his mate, the one he was protecting. He knew that, that’s why he hadn’t killed him yet. One of his hands moved across Taemin’s stomach and to his member that had been trapped between their bodies and stroked it.

 

“Oh!” the cat boy gasped breaking their kiss. He began moving his hips with Minho’s as the demon felt a pulling in his body.

 

“H-hyung,” Taemin said softly pulling himself against Minho and nuzzled his neck.

 

Those fangs implanted themselves into his neck again and the demon felt himself flow over with a groan into his mate. His eyes closed as his hand continued to move, matching the rhythm of Taemin’s feeding. He felt sleepy almost, a fuzzy fluffiness filling his head. The cat boy arched away, fangs coming loose as he came in Minho’s hand and flopped limply onto the cage floor breathing heavily.

 

Minho  opened his eyes slowly, seeing everything as if he had just woken up, yet he still felt a pulsing in the back of his mind, an urging to get up and do something. He got up on his knees and stared around him before looking down at his breathless, half naked, deliciously disheveled mate. He felt a sort of pride seeing how thoroughly ravished his mate looked before remembering exactly how he got that way and then felt ashamed. He’d basically just raped his mate.

 

“Hey,” Taemin said, licking his lips before continuing and he tried and sit up as well before flopping back down.

 

“Hey, you okay?” Minho asked, his voice a little harsh, but he didn’t feel as if growling and hissing was the only language he knew anymore.

 

The cat boy chuckled softly before shaking his head. “I’m not going to be able to walk, but it’s not like after my or your birthday.”

 

Minho  remembered the multiple rounds they had gone on both days before remembering Taemin’s birthday had also been the day Yoogeun was conceived. They needed to find Yoogeun.

 

“We need to get out of this cage,” Minho  said.

 

“I don’t know how,” Taemin said before looking at Minho  carefully. “You’re still in Lucifer mode.”

 

Minho’s eyes widened. He felt his collar bone where his curse was and moved his fingers away getting burned by it before looking down at his chest seeing the pinkish-red designs across it. He ruffled his wings cringing at the metallic sound they made before turning his head to actually look at them. It was the first time he had actually seen his other self. It was actually pretty cool looking, but why did he feel mostly normal when his curse was still activated.

 

He turned back to his mate. “I didn’t kill you did I?”

 

“No, you’re not that good at sex, hyung,” Taemin said and stuck out his tongue.

 

“Why you…” Minho  started but couldn’t help but smile. “You’re going to get it later, I’ll need to release the rest of this if it doesn’t go away by itself.”

 

“Okay, but clean me up first before everything dries. Those other demons are probably getting suspicious,” Taemin commanded.

 

Minho  quickly obeyed, cleaning what he could of Taemin’s ruined shirt and then his hand. “Why’d they lock me in here anyways?”

 

“They probably thought you’d kill me,” Taemin said. “I need pants.”

 

Minho  looked around for them, but found them in a corner in tattered pieces probably having gotten in the way of his wings at some point. However, Suzy’s cloak was still there. The demon got it and wrapped it around his mate, picking the cat boy up and looking around. His eyes landed on the balcony and he glared.

 

“Yah! I hope you liked your free show, perverts,” he yelled.

 

Both demons jumped.

 

“You didn’t kill him?” G.O asked.

 

“No, why would I, it wasn’t like he jumped out in front of someone that was three seconds away from getting stabbed with a knife,” Minho  said rolling his eyes. “He’s my mate, I can’t kill him on purpose.”

 

Seungho  started laughing suddenly. “Oh, what a find. Seems that curse isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.”

 

“Hey, I would have killed you, you’re just lucky you were smart or maybe you weren’t. We’re not your toys, now let us out and I won’t kill you as long as Yoogeun and the others are safe as well.”

 

“No can do, what threat do you pose if you can be overcome by a simple kitten.”

 

 “He poses a bigger threat than you do,” Minho  yelled at them. “He’s a lot stronger than you think. I really can’t stand you putting down cat shifters like that. And if you haven’t noticed, my curse is still active right now.”

 

Seungho suddenly became serious. “Yes I see that. It’s very curious.”

 

“He still has to kill someone, I say just leave him in the cage with his mate,” G.O said.

 

“Hey, coward hyung,” Minho  said and the goatee demon looked at him with wide eyes. “For your information, I didn’t kill anybody after you ran away. And it was Taemin that made sure of that.”

 

“You can control your curse?” Seungho  asked.

 

“No, it’s just not what you think it is,” Minho  said. “Open the cage and let us out.”

 

“What do we do, hyung?” G.O asked.

 

“Nothing, leave them there, they’re still dead. Let’s see how Thunder’s doing?”

 

Just as the demons were about to jump down from the balcony, the cage door opened with a clank. Minho  and Taemin both turned to see a little fairy floating close by, waving at them sheepishly.

 

“Mir!”   


	19. Rod Rammed

**Chapter 19 – Rod Rammed**       

  

  

The Fae waved at them sheepishly with one hand, a lock pick in the other. “Hey guys, sorry I was asleep, those guys knocked us out.”

 

“You, how did you get out of your cage?” G.O asked, spreading his wings and dropping down from the balcony.

 

“Well, I woke up because of all the noise. While everyone wasn’t paying attention, I transformed and picked the locks. I use to do it all the time at school. It’s how I found where Lee Joon hyung napped all the time,” explained the Fae, having to yell a bit in his smaller form. “The door wasn’t supposed to open until you guys left, but it broke while I was messing with it.”

 

“You, you’re dead now,” the goatee demon said and started after Mir, who eeped and started fluttering around.  

 

“Hey, go wake up hyung, he got it worst than I did,” Mir called fluttering out of the demon’s grasp who had taken to the air.

 

Minho  nodded. Carrying his mate in his arms, he made his way hurriedly out of the cage and across the room to the cage Lee Joon still laid unconscious and trapped in. Halfway there, a force threw him back, and he toppled to the ground, holding Taemin tight to him. He scrabbled up, placing his mate protectively behind him and hissed looking around.

 

Seungho slowly lowered his hand and spread his tan gray wings before flouting down.

 

“You finally came down,” Minho  said facing the older demon.

 

“Unfortunately, seeing as you’re more trouble than I thought,” Seungho  replied. He started lifting his hand again, but Minho  was quicker. He raced to the demon and slapped at his arm with one of his sharp wings. The demon’s eyes widened before he cried out and pulled his arm to himself, crumbling to the ground. Minho  took the chance and pinned the demon down.

 

“Taemin,” Minho  said turning to face his mate, steadily trying to get to his feet. “Please, try and get Lee Joon awake.”

 

Taemin nodded and started to crawl toward the cage. The demon under Minho  started to thrash, but Minho  held him down harder. Seungho  somehow freed his injured arm, lifting it, and Minho  went flying. He got up, holding his arm out, blood running from the cuts caused by Minho’s wings and stopped on Taemin. The cat boy looked at him in fear before hissing.

 

“You’re not going anywhere, stupid cat,” Seungho  said only to get knocked over again by Minho. He rolled away before the younger demon could pin him again. He held up his hand to Minho, and invisible force grabbing his throat, choking him.

 

The young demon growled into a cough, struggling. He opened his wings and flapped them, shooting into the air, breaking away from the grip and came at Seungho in a quick dive. The older demon had enough sense to hide his curse arm, but Minho  managed to graze his shoulder. He landed behind Seungho and kicked his back causing the demon to fall. Minho  took a second to look around, seeing his mate only a few feet away from Lee Joon’s cage.

 

“Hey, cat, get away!” G.O yelled from where he was swatting at Mir who kept zooming about him like an annoying fly. He started for Taemin, but before Minho  could step in between, Mir switched forms and brought a leg down on the goatee demon.

 

The Fae held up both thumbs before his eyes suddenly widened looking behind Minho. Minho’s eyes did the same behind Mir and they both side stepped just in time to dodge the other demons.

 

Minho  dropped to the ground and brought his leg around, knocking Seungho off his feet. The older demon growled and grabbed at one of the broken chains connected to the cuffs Minho  still wore pulling him down to the ground with him. Minho  struggled to pull himself free from Seungho’s grasp, but the older demon just held on tighter.

 

“Minho!”

 

The younger demon lifted his head and looked over where Taemin was, only a couple feet away from Lee Joon’s cage. A black cat stood before him, hissing.

 

“Taemin!” Minho  yelled back. He kicked out his leg to get Seungho off him, freeing himself for a minute and got up, only to have the chain on his other arm yanked and he face planted onto the dusty marble floor.  

 

He looked up shaking his head knowing he’d feel pain later, once the curse had faded. Taemin was crouched on all fours, tail held high and bristled, ears flattened against the top of his head as he hissed back at Suzy-cat.  

 

“I’ll help you, Taemin,” Mir said and rushed over to the cat boy, only to get a sword slashed in front of his face.

 

“No, you little bug, you’re still dealing with me,” G.O said then turned to Taemin. “Freaking cat shifter taking all the attention.” The goatee man pulled out his dagger half of his curse and was about to aim it at Taemin only to get a lashing to the back. He screamed in pain and turned around, ruffling his wings.

 

Mir stood behind him with the fire licker, grinning. “Look what I found. Shouldn’t leave things lying around.”

 

 The goatee demon glared at the Fae and whipped the sword at him. Mir jumped back and into the air with his wings, fluttering. The demon took to the air and well and they started fighting again.

 

Suzy-cat was starting to circle Taemin, who limply did the same. Minho  tried to get up to help his mate who wasn’t in the condition to fight, but felt someone tug his chain. He tried to pull away, but a force on his neck again kept him down, choking into the dirt. If Seungho  was still holding the chain, he wasn’t too far behind Minho. Thinking about this, Minho snapped his large sharp wings back, smirking when he heard the sound of the other’s groan at being cut. He quickly stood up, only to come short when a blasting sound  came from one of the walls. The demon turned only to widen his eyes seeing Key.

 

The vampire’s eyes landed directly on Taemin and Suzy just at the black cat bounced.

 

“Yah, don’t touch my son!”  

 

 

 

**2min**

 

 

 

All there was was shiny rounded marble. No doors, no signs of the end of the hall, just black stone gleaming with the dim light of the random fires that grew on the walls like moss. Jonghyun could feel his mate’s irritation coming off him in waves as they ran quickly becoming his own. Seunghyun had said this hall led to the other one Taemin and Minho  hand gone down, but perhaps it would have been faster to go back. He didn’t want to fight with the demon. It hadn’t been that bad getting shocked and they had the numbers, but Yoogeun would be in danger more than he already was.

                                                                                   

“Seunghyun!” Onew screamed.

                                                                                

Jonghyun turned his head. The vampire/wizard mix was wrapped in the demon’s static still connected to his rods. The demon pulled harshly back and the static ropes ran through Seunghyun snapping back to the demon’s rods. The vampire mix screamed and fell to the ground, flopping like a fish as the charges ran through his body. Onew immediately went over to his mate, careful not to touch him until he’d stilled.

 

The werewolf had stopped running, now glaring at the demon. He growled when the static guy smirked.

 

“Jonghyun.”

 

At the sound of his name, the werewolf turned to his  mate. The vampire’s face was hard as he looked at Jonghyun, rocking Yoogeun lightly in his arms to keep the crying baby calm.

 

“Babe, I want to see how he likes that static in him,” Key said.

 

“You leaving this to me?” Jonghyun asked curiously. If Key wasn’t holding the baby, he probably would have clawed the demon’s eyes out by now. 

 

“Take a picture for me,” Key said and smirked.

 

Jonghyun grinned in return. “Will do. One rod rammed demon coming up, Yeobo.”

 

The werewolf moved over to the wizard mates. Onew stood in front of the recovering Seunghyun, throwing spells at the demon to keep him back.

 

“Hey,” Jonghyun said, “on three, you two follow Key and find Mir, Minho, and Taemin. I’ll keep him back as much as possible.”

 

“Okay, I’ll back you up if he gets too close,” Onew agreed shooting a stronger spell.

 

“One,” Jonghyun counted.

 

Seunghyun started to stand up, still shaky on his legs.

 

“Two.”

 

Onew made a shield as the demon lashed out a static whip.

 

“Three.”

 

Jonghyun suddenly morphed into a large blonde gradient wolf. He leapt and tackled the demon to the ground. Onew grabbed Seunghyun, lifting his struggling mate bridle style and rushed down the hall with Key.

 

The demon roared and struggled under Jonghyun-wolf. The werewolf bared his teeth and growled back in return. He opened his mouth, about to bite the demon, but the shift in his weight caused the demon under him to move and he lost balanced, rolling away.

 

Immediately, Jonghyun-wolf got back to his feet. He ruffled himself, fur swishing back and forth, before looking around for the demon. Thunder was already headed after the others. The werewolf growled before running after him, jumping into the air and landing on his back. The demon let out a grown and Jonghyun lowered his head, prepared to retry biting him when a gleam a bit ahead caught his attention. The demon’s rods, still slightly staticky, lay a few feet ahead. Jonghyun jumped off from the demon and over to the weapon. He leaned his head down, picking the rods up in his mouth only to drop them and back away, whining.

 

Electricity flowed through his body from his mouth which had gone numb and he crumbled to the ground, waiting for the static to fade.

 

“Stupid dog,” a voice said from above him. Jonghyun looked up with yellow eyes at the demon before whimpering when he was kicked. “You can’t touch those, only I can. Only the cursed demon can use his curse.”

 

The demon tried to kick Jonghyun again. This time, the static was gone, and Jonghyun turned himself around, clamping his jaws down on the demon’s legs.

 

The demon screamed in pain and tried to shake Jonghyun off, but the werewolf stayed where he was until a large wing came and slapped him away. He rolled and got to his feet only to be whipped by the static from those rods. He crumpled for a bit, paralyzed before shaking them off. When his yellow eyes looked around the hall, he saw the demon, limp-running after the others and started after.

 

He barked loud to warn his mate and friends, urging himself faster. He rounded a corner and stopped seeing a door boarded up, Key and the others in front of it and the demon in front of them. Onew had a shield  up, protecting them from the whipping of the demon’s static. Jonghyun growled and barked before lunging, not on the demon, but over him so he could stand in front of the others. He spared a look at the ones behind him, catching Seunghyun’s eye.

 

The vampire mix seemed to understand and pointed to the boarded up door. “They’re over there, but we can’t get through.”

 

Jonghyun rolled his eyes and brought a paw up making a swishing movement with it. Seunghyun looked at him curiously so Jonghyun did it again, this time toward Key who was looking at him now.

 

“Use your wand,” Key said.

 

The vampire wizard made an uneasy face. “I can try, but it’ll probably explode, I don’t often do those kinds of spells.”

 

“Doesn’t matter, just do it.”

 

Hearing those words from his mate, Jonghyun  started fighting with the demon again, waiting. The sound of wood and marble splintering was his signal, and the werewolf followed the others into the debris.   

 

Once inside, Jonghyun’s eyes widened. The room was full of cages, chains, and torture devices. Minho  was in the middle of it already in Lucifer form fighting some demon he didn’t know. That goatee guy from last time was chasing Mir about. And Taemin was half naked, limping, and in a showdown with a black cat next to a cage with what seemed to be their homeroom teacher. The werewolf didn’t have time to process anything when his mate suddenly held and handed Yoogeun over to a surprised Onew before stalking over to his brother just as the black cat leapt at him. The vampire lifted one of his long legs and kicked the cat. It rolled to the ground, shifting form back into human, a girl.

 

 

 

**2min**

 

 

Minho  cringed when his brother-in-law kicked the cat. It rolled and shifted back into human form. Suzy stood up and wiped hair from her face before glaring at the vampire.

 

Key smirked seeing the cat girl. “Seems you really are an idiot; what are you doing here?”

 

“I don’t have to tell you anything. Tch, vampires think they’re so good, don’t even try to help out the people on the Island. You even let your brother mate with a demon,” Suzy yelled.

 

“This is why I keep saying you’re an idiot,” Key said. “You can move, you know, you’re free to do so. And I’d hate to admit it, but Minho’s a good guy.”

 

“Key, who is this?” Onew asked.

 

“Some girl that kissed Taemin,” Key answered. The vampire then turned to look at Minho. He raised an eyebrow and took a step back.

 

Minho  rolled his eyes. He felt movement behind him and then a turn kick, hitting Seungho in the head. Before the demon could come after him again, Minho  made his way to Key, only to have Jonghyun in wolf form stand between them growling.

 

The demon paused and looked where his mate was. The cat boy met his eyes and nodded, wordlessly sending a message to him.

 

“Hyung,” Taemin said. “It’s okay, Minho’s not going to hurt you, he’s conscious.”

 

“Conscious?” Key asked curiously.   

 

“It means I know what I’m doing,” Minho  replied.

 

“How’d that happen?”

 

“Long story short, that girl,” Minho  said indicating Suzy, “is in cahoots with the demons and did some things to Taemin who was chained up in a cage. I went Lucifer and ended up getting locked in the cage with him. I couldn’t get out, so instead of killing him, I kind of raped him until some of the curse wore off.”

 

The vampire’s eyes were wide and he turned to his brother that was shyly pulling himself up so he could unlock Lee Joon’s cage. “Is that why you look like that?”

 

Taemin nodded. “It’s okay though, hyung, he didn’t hurt me, and I fed,” he answered, about to reach the little latch that held the cage shot only to get his hands whipped away.

 

Immediately, Key’s head whipped around. Suzy had her wand transformed back into a whip and was glaring at them all.

 

“You’re all disgusting creatures. How is it okay that you were raped? You should want to shred that demon to pieces,” she said.

 

Taemin shrugged. “Not really, you can’t really call that rape. He could never rape me.”

 

Key walked over to the girl again. She whipped out her whip, but the vampire caught it around his arm and tugged causing the cat girl to stumble forward. When she was close enough, Key pulled his arm back and brought it forward in a slap. Suzy gave a cry and fell to her knees. Key took the whip and tied her hands behind her back, immobilizing the cat girl.

 

“You, stay there and don’t move. Since you’re under aged and a girl I can’t beat sense into you like I’d like to, so just stay,” the vampire said and went over to help his brother get their teacher out of the cage.

 

Minho  looked around for Seungho and saw him on the balcony. “What are you doing, giving up?”

 

“No, just waiting,” replied the demon with a smirk.

 

“Waiting for what?”

 

The sound of Seunghyun screaming answered him. The young demon turned around and saw another demon walking in from the blasted wall, covered in black marble dust and wood splinters. He held two thin metal rods in his hands with a thin line of static between them.

 

“Well, it’s about time you got here, Thunder. What took you so long?” G.O asked still fighting with Mir.

 

“Sorry, hyung, got caught up playing with the dog,” Thunder replied. 

 

“I told you not to play around,” Seungho  said. “Hurry up and help G.O clean up this mess.”

 

“Of course, hyung,” the new demon replied. The static between his rods grew and he began to move them, forming a ball with them. He brought the rods back then forth, launching the static ball at the wizards.

 

Minho’s eyes widened remembering Onew was holding Yooguen. Luckily, Seunghyun stepped forward with a shield. Jonghyun launched himself forward at Thunder and started to attack him before he could come up with another static ball.

 

On the other side, G.O and Mir were fighting still, but the Fae seemed to be loosing energy, one of his delicate translucent wings torn.

 

“Key,” Minho  called, “help Mir. Taemin, try to wake Lee Joon hyung.”

 

The brothers nodded. The vampire hurried over to the fae, nails growing to knife like points and iris’s taking over the whites of his eyes, fangs elongating. Taemin pulled himself into the now opened cage and started patting at the teacher’s face, trying to wake him up.

 

From the corner of his eye, Minho  saw Seungho  lifting his arm toward Taemin. Immediately, he shot up into the air and to the balcony, grabbing the demon’s attention away from his mate. He landed next to Seungho.

 

“You know, you just can’t decide to leave the fight. I want to know why you’re doing all of this.”

 

Seungho  chuckled. “Easy. I was Narsha’s fiancé.”

 

Minho’s eyes widened. “What? You’re doing this because my mother fell in love with someone else? You’re jealous?”

 

Seungho started laughing. “No, of course not. I had no romantical interest in your mother, even if she was desirable. No, Narsha should have been the next demon lord. I would have been the demon lord’s mate as well as part of the counsel taking over my father’s place. It would have been easy to overcome her, to make her my puppet. She had a soft spot for her brother and I knew that. But, then she had to go die, so I lost my chance.”

 

The demon lifted his arm and Minho  was sent flying across the balcony. He swiftly got up and shook himself, the sound of metal feathers brushing against each other filling the room.

 

“I don’t feel sorry for you,” Minho  said. “I think it’s best if my uncle is king, I don’t want to feel disgrace because I ended up being from this place.”

 

“If you feel disgraced by us, then you are a disgrace,” Seungho  said and lifted his arm walking toward Minho.

 

Minho  started walking toward the demon as well, red eyes glaring into red. “A disgrace to monsters then; I’m okay with that.”

 

The moment Seungho’s fingers even twitched, Minho shot his wings around and brought them down on the demon’s arm hard. A gut wrenching scream filled the room and Minho  turned away, not wanting to see the mess he’d caused.

 

“Your curse isn’t all that cool,” Minho  said cringing as blood flowed under his feet. There was a vibration in his pants pocket and Minho  pulled out his phone, reading the message that was sent to him. He sighed in relief and turned to the doors he and Taemin had walked through to see his uncle, the chubby guy from the first time, and some other demons walking in.

 

“About time you guys got here.”


	20. Kibum's Council

**Chapter 20 – Kibum’s Council**

 

 

Minho  spread his wings and swooped down before the entering demons. The demon lord’s eyes widened and he backed away seeing Minho’s appearance. Kibum began to lift his arm in a command, but Minho  quickly began to talk.

 

“I’m conscious,” he said and waved his hands before him in an innocent way.

                       

“O-oh,” Kibum said before looking around to where Mir and Key were now chasing an escaping G.O and Jonghyun had his jaws tightly clamped against the other demon’s leg who was also trying to retreat.

 

Kibum turned to the chubby man Minho  remembered was Kibum’s cousin, ultimately his relative as well. “Shindong, gather those demons please.”

 

Shindong nodded and separated two groups, one for G.O and the other for Thunder.

 

“You might want to get Seungho, too,” Minho  said.

 

“Ah, so he was behind all of this,” Kibum said and smiled. “I’ve been trying to get him off my council since his father passed. Where is he?”

 

Minho  pointed at the balcony he had flown down from. “I think I went a little overboard, but he’s not dead, obviously.”

 

Kibum looked at the marks coursing over Minho’s body before nodding. “I see that. How exactly is your curse still activated if you’re conscious.”

 

“Well, Taemin didn’t feed for very long,” Minho  said.

 

“Taemin bit you again? Were you fighting?”

 

“No, they locked me in a cage with him. Um, when you see him you’ll know what happened,” Minho  said quickly getting out of having to explain to his uncle that he had raped his mate. He turned away and started for his friends that were now gathered around Taemin still holding a delirious, but now conscious Lee Joon with the tied up cat girl close by.

 

Onew stood by Taemin nervously rocking Yoogeun. Minho  smiled seeing his son safe and a sense of relief washed over him. The wizard held the baby out to him, but Minho  took a step away feeling his marks sizzle on his skin.

 

“Can you hold him for now, hyung, I’m still unstable,” Minho  explained.

 

The wizard seemed a bit iffy, but nodded and held Yoogeun tighter. Minho  wanted to hold his son, but he didn’t trust himself to touch anyone other than Taemin while his curse was still active. Plus, he figured this was a good opportunity to help his hyung get over his baby fears. The wizard mix came over and smiled at his mate holding Yoogeun, wrapping a comforting arm around his waist.

 

Minho  turned to Taemin who was lightly slapping the teacher’s face to get him to wake up all the way. “Mir, take over, will you?”

 

The Fae had just made his way over with Key. He nodded and quickly moved over to the teacher, taking over the job of waking him up, doing a much better job by pinching his face and eventually kissing him.

 

“Eew!” Jonghyun said, shifted back into human form.

 

“Yah! Why are you still all lovey dovey with that kidnapper?” the vampire asked.

 

“Umma,” Taemin said pulling his brother’s arm, “Lee Joon hyung didn’t take Yoogeun.” 

 

“Then who did?”

 

Minho’s eyes traveled to the cat girl as did Taemin’s. Slowly she lifted her head, eyes red as if she had been crying the whole time.

 

“I did.”

 

Minho  didn’t have time to stop the vampire as he walked up to Suzy and slapped her across the face hard then pulled her into a hug.

 

“You stupid, stupid, stupid girl,” Key said. “Why would you steal a baby, a baby that carried cat shifter genes? I know you hate demons, but why?”

 

Suzy suddenly burst into sobs. “Demons…they can’t…they can’t love us. They’ll just hurt you and leave…leave you. H-Hongki oppa is going to…leave…me.”

 

“Because he’s graduating?” Key asked.

 

“N-neh, and Jonghun oppa. Oppa doesn’t come visit me anymore because of him. I’m not even his feeder anymore. H-he use to protect me from all the bad things on the Island, but I keep getting hurt over and over again because he’s not there. He said he was moving off the Island after graduation. This is the last time I’ll probably see him, that’s why he brought me.”

 

“Are you sorry?” Key asked.

 

The cat girl nodded into the vampire’s shoulder. “Y-yes.”

 

“Suzy ah,” Seunghyun said softly.

 

The cat girl lifted her head to look at the wizard mix.

 

“Seunghyun oppa.”

 

“Hongki hyung has been through a lot recently. He’s been hurting, too. If you don’t want to stay on the Island anymore, I’m sure he’d take you with him, you just have to talk to him about it. You should apologize to everyone now.”

 

The cat girl lifted her head and looked around. “I-I’m sorry, Taemin oppa, Minho  oppa, everyone. I still hate demons, but I guess some aren’t too bad.”

 

Taemin moved over to Minho  and the demon instantly wrapped an arm around his mate.

 

Key removed himself from the cat girl and unwrapped the whip he’d used to confine her. “You know you’ll need to be punished, right?”

 

“I-I know,” Suzy said shaking.

 

Minho  was a bit worried. Suzy was under aged, he didn’t know what kind of punishments the vampire realm would place upon her. “What’s going to happen to her.”

 

“She won’t be killed because she’s under aged, but she might be put into the dungeons for a while because what she did involved royals and mated ones at that. The dungeons aren’t pretty. Or banished for a while is another possibility.”

 

“Isn’t there community service?” Minho  asked.

 

“Community service? Sure, but I think this is a little bit too severe for that,” Key said.

 

“How about a short dungeon time and then she works for you guys until she’s an adult,” Minho  offered. “That way Suzy ssi won’t have to stay on the Island anymore.”

 

“Yeah, Key, lets ask for that,” Jonghyun piped in.

 

The vampire nodded then looked at Suzy.

 

“Okay,” the cat girl agreed.

 

Minho  looked around the area. The demons Kibum had brought with him were leading G.O, a limping Thunder, and a passed out Seungho  out of the room. The demon lord said a few words to his cousin as he followed the others out before coming over to the group of students.

 

“Is everyone alright?”

 

“For the most part,” Minho  said and held his mate closer to him. The cat boy pulled Suzy’s cloak tighter around himself.

 

“Ah, I see. Well, you’re free to leave if you want, but I have a favor to ask,” the demon lord said.

 

“What is it?”

 

“I had already planned on having a meeting with my council tonight, but I had to postpone it when you texted me about the situation. I was busy with preparations for it before I saw it, so I’m sorry I came so late,” Kibum said. “It would be good if all of you could come to the meeting with me.”

 

“Why?” Minho  asked confused. Going into a room full of high ranking demons seemed risky.

 

“I think it’s important for them to know that the demon with the Lucifer curse is on my side as well as royals of other races. Also, I think Taemin’s the one that controls your curse, I want them to see that.”

 

“What do you mean Taemin controls my curse?” Minho  asked.

 

“I’ve seen every time you’ve activated your curse before this. The first time you started because _his_ brother got hurt in _Taemin’s_ stead and ended because you hurt _Taemin_ ; he didn’t die right away, but you deactivated right away. The second time was because someone was threatening to hurt _Taemin_ and stopped because _Taemin_ began to fight with you. I’m certain it was because of Taemin that you activated this time and he’s also the reason why you’re consciously using your powers right now. Before your curse wares off, I want them to see this, see that we’re not so powerful, that even a creature we’ve thought was so beneath us for so long could overcome even the most powerful of us.”

 

 

 

**2min**

 

 

Minho  stood beside the throne nervously, his hand in his mate’s, the cat shifter’s thumb caressing his softly to calm him. The demon was afraid that one of the council would try and hurt Taemin and he’d loose his control over his still active curse that he could feel was slowly fading away, the marks not quite as bright on his chest anymore.

 

The other sat a ways away surrounded by Kibum’s guards with Lee Joon in front of them as a protective precaution having finally come to after a little more coaxing from his mate-to-be. Key was now holding Yoogeun who was asleep, probably tired out from all the crying. He’d probably need to be changed and fed once they got back.

 

Finally, Kibum entered with Shindong behind him followed by the now mended three demons and the rest of the demon lord’s council. He made a show of walking down the carpet strip that led up stairs to the marble throne and sat down with a flourish, legs crossed and head on hand. Shindong stopped a few steps below the throne and directed where Seungho, G.O., and Thunder should go as the council took their places in a circle around the throne.

 

Kibum straightened up once everyone was in place. “Originally this council meeting was so I could make an announcement, but it seems a situation came up. I should thank these three demons you see before you for making my speech easier. Lord Seungho and runaway Lord G.O are accused of conspiring against the demon lord and causing pain to my blood. The demon Thunder is accused of helping these two.”

 

“Do you have proof?” one of the councilmen asked.

 

“As for G.O, he’s admitted it before me. The others I have witnesses for,” Kibum said and waved to Minho. The young demon stepped forward, his knife like wings ruffling out sending cringe worthy screeches throughout the room. He saw a few of the councilmen that hadn’t seen him when they walked in take a step back.

 

“This is my nephew, Narsha’s son, Young Lord Choi Minho,” Kibum introduced. “As you can see, his curse is active. You’ve all heard of the power of the Lucifer Curse, but I want you to take a good look at him. Those three demons should count themselves lucky. This is the third time his curse has been activated, but my nephew has never once taken a full life.”

 

Whispering was heard among the councilmen and Minho  felt awkward just standing there. He wanted to go home, but a squeeze from his mate’s hand still in his reminded him of why he was there.

 

Finally, one of the demons spoke up. “Then the boy has mastered his curse?”

 

Kibum chuckled. “Not at all, he’s simply found someone that holds a much stronger tie over him than his curse. You all believe we are the strongest creatures in this world, and indeed we are powerful, but there’s always someone that can overcome us. Would you believe that a creature we have thought was lower than dirt, that we’ve treated as nothing but a toy for centuries could over come the strongest curse belonging to a strong main line young demon? This cat shifter has. It is his hand that is keeping my nephew from ripping every one of our heads off this moment.”

 

Minho  smirked a bit at his uncle’s exaggeration. “That cat shifter is Lee Taemin; half mainline vampire royal and Lee Minho’s son, the man my sister loved, the man she murdered my father for. We should have learned from Lee Minho  that cat shifters are stronger than we give them credit for. He was able to shake the whole demon realm and I was given the chance to take the throne, changing this tyrannical place into somewhere the gentler of us would want to call home. However, it seems some of us haven’t learned that lesson, so I want you all to take a look at that innocent face of a child who has gone through his own pain without a father, dying, giving birth to a demon child; a face that seems so harmless yet can overcome so much power with just a smile.”

 

Minho  looked down at his mate and the cat boy looked at him as well, smiling instantly causing the demon to smile back.

 

“I, the demon lord, recognize these two as mates in the demon realm,” Kibum stated.

 

Gasp came from the councilmen and many began to speak up.

 

“The first non demon mate ship of the demon realm, is that legal?”

 

“You mean to say our next leader will be a non demon, a mixed child?”

 

Kibum held up a hand. “Yes, this is the first recognized mixed mate ship in the demon realm, but I know you are all not ready for a non pure blood demon lord and I would like to keep as true to that custom as possible, so you will have a different heir.”

 

“Then a cousin of yours shall be the demon lord heir?”

 

Kibum looked toward Minho, studying him. Who would be his uncle’s heir if not him? He had no fiancé, and Minho  hoped he wouldn’t leave his father just for his position.

 

“Now we come to my original announcement,” Kibum said and stood up from his throne. “There is no law stating the demon lord must be mated, so I never intend to be. However, your demon lord will give you an heir, and in six months, you shall have them. Then, there will be no more complaints.”

 

Minho  processed his uncle’s words before his eyes widened and he looked toward Kibum. His eyes ran up and down the older demon’s body. It couldn’t possibly be what he thought it would be.

 

“What to do with these traitorous demons, I shall keep to the customs, I do not plan to change so many things. The younger shall be exiled and the two humiliated being ripped of their wings and curses, though I believe my nephew has already dealt with their curses for the most part.”

 

The young demon looked at Seungho’s severed arm that he used for his curse and shivered.

 

Taemin tugged on Minho’s hand and the demon turned to him breaking away from the damage he had done to the other demon. “What does he mean, about the heir?”

 

Minho  looked away, thinking. “I think I’m going to have a little brother.”

 

 

 

**2min**

 

 

 

Once out of the dump pit, Minho  brushed himself off, covered in the snow that had accumulated in Seoul since they had left for the demon realm. Taemin stood a bit aways, shivering and trying to let Key agree to let him hold the baby.

 

“No, Taemin, you’re shaking and mostly naked. Wait until we get in the car, you don’t want to drop him.”

 

Minho  went over to them and scooped up the cloak wrapped cat boy into his arms, placing a quick kiss on his lips. “Let’s get you warm.”

 

They made their way over to the car and motorcycle before pausing, eyes widening seeing two figures there.

 

“Hongki hyung?” Seunghyun said. “Jonghun hyung?”

 

The orange haired deadline demon looked up at them before hurriedly making his way toward Seunghyun and Onew that were watching over Suzy. Immediately, he brought the girl into a hug before pushing her away at arms length. Her head was bowed and Minho  could see tears starting to fall from beneath her hair.

 

“Suzy, why were you in the demon realm? I’ve been worried sick about you. You kidnapped a baby? Why?”

 

“I-I’m sorry oppa. I-I don’t want you to leave me,” Suzy said.

 

“Leave you? Is this about me saying we were moving off the island? I would have taken you with me, but you seemed okay, and you still have school. Have they been doing bad things to you?”

 

The cat girl nodded weakly.

 

“Then you can come with us,” Hongki said and smiled.

 

“She can’t,” Key said. “She’ll not be on the island, but she can’t come with you for a while. She’s going to have to go for a hearing. We’re going to try to have her spend the least amount of time in the dungeons and then she’ll come work for my family.”

 

“Was it really that bad?” the older boy asked.

 

“Have you seen Minho and Taemin?” the vampire asked.

 

Hongki turned at looked at the two mates who looked tattered and tired. Then he noticed Minho  still in his Lucifer mode, though the markings were dull.

 

“He went Lucifer because she was touching my brother inappropriately,” Key said.

 

“Suzy, why?”

 

“I hate demons,” she said. “I didn’t want him to be with one.”

 

“Suzy, I’m demon, too,” Hongki said.

 

“I know,” she said softly then folded herself into the older boy’s arms.

 

Jonghun walked over to them. “We’ll take her with us, we have a taxi waiting a little from here. You all should head to the hotel, everyone’s already back there. I don’t know what you’ll do about Minho, though.”

 

“I’ll cast a spell,” Seunghyun insured.

 

 They watched as Jonghun, Hongki, and Suzy walked away before beginning to pile into their own vehicles.

 

“I’ll drive the motorcycle,” Seunghyun offered.

 

“You know how?” Jonghyun asked.

 

“Yeah, I think you should drive Key’s car.”

 

The werewolf turned to his mate. “Yeobo, are you okay to drive?”

 

Key rolled his eyes. He got Yoogeun settled in before throwing his keys to his mate and getting into the passenger side.

 

Taemin got in behind his brother and Minho  forced his wings inside, being careful not to scratch the car when Key yelled at him. The two wizards were already on the motorbike, heading away from the church orphanage.

 

“Thankfully Mir and Lee Joon hyung decided to stay back for a while or else we wouldn’t have been able to fit everybody,” Jonghyun said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

 

“You texted Kibum to come?” Key asked.

 

“Yeah, I figured if he came fast enough I wouldn’t go Lucifer,” Minho  said.

 

“Oh, well, that didn’t work,” Key said.

 

“Obviously.”

 

“Hey, Minho,” Jonghyun said, looking at his friend through the rearview mirror. “Do you think your dad knows?”

 

“About Kibum being pregnant? I don’t know.”

 

After the council had left, Minho  confronted his uncle about the heir situation. Kibum had said it was true and that it was Minho’s sibling.

 

“How are you taking it? You’re going to be a brother.”

 

“I don’t know, it’s weird because my brother will be younger than my son,” Minho  confessed. “And I won’t be able to spend any time with him because he’ll probably be raised in the demon realm.”

 

“Your uncle better bring him to see you and your father or I’ll beat him up,” the vampire threatened.

 

“Hyung,” Taemin said softly earning his mate’s attention. “I think you’ll be a good brother.”

 

Minho  sighed and reached over the sleeping Yoogeun to ruffle his mate’s hair. He was actually wondering if he’d be a good brother.

 

Taemin grabbed his hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing his palm before smiling. “I’ll make you feel better when we get back to the hotel, okay. We’ll stick Yoogeun with Onew hyung.”

 

“Alright, but you’re not going to be able to walk.”

 

“Hey, you two stop flirting,” Key said from the front seat. “I don’t want to hear how you’re going to rape my son even more.”

 

The cat boy stuck his tongue out at his brother and the vampire let out a few more nagging threats. Minho  just laughed.

 

 


	21. Brunch, Lunch, and Dinner

**Chapter 21 – Brunch, Lunch, and Dinner**

 

 

Minho  groaned and turned to his side. The loud obnoxious noise of knocking banging into his head and he forced his eyes opened. Immediately, all intentions of a bad morning disappeared upon the sight that greeted him – the serene face of his sleeping mate, plump lips opened slightly as he breath in and out, a curly lock threatening to be pulled in with the air resting against his chubby cheek. The demon reached out and moved the hair, flattening it back in its place around one of the cat boy’s twitching fuzzy ears.

 

With a sigh, Minho  sat up and pulled some sweats from the clothes tossed around the room and made his way to the door of their suite. He readied his glare expecting the knocker to be Heechul or one of his hyungs. His glare immediately disspareared once the door was opened, though.

 

“Dad?”

 

Siwon stood outside the door, his fist raised to knock again. Quickly, he put his hand down and took a step back looking anywhere put at Minho. “Son, can we talk?”

 

“Uh, yeah sure, but we should probably go out. Taemin needs to sleep,” Minho  said, a ping of guilt stabbing his chest, but he ignored it.

 

“Yeah, we should spend some time together,” Siwon agreed.

 

“Let me get dressed,” Minho  said and hurried inside leaving the door opened so his father could wait in the couch area. The demon disappeared into the bedroom and pulled some clothes off the floor before taking a quick shower. Once freshened up and dressed, he wrote a quick note on  Taemin’s morning banana milk and took a look at his sleeping mate.

 

Taemin lay naked on his stomach, fuzzy tail wrapped around his body, doing nothing to cover his abused bottom end. Minho raked his mate’s body with his eyes and frowned seeing the bruising from the chains on his wrists, ankles, and neck that matched his own along with a few smaller marks on his hips that matched Minho’s fingers from both the cage and the four more rounds they had had once they’d gotten home to use up the rest of the Lucifer curse’s energy, falling asleep almost immediately after.

 

Minho  sighed and made his way back to his awaiting father.

 

Siwon stood up and gestured to the bedroom. “You can bring him.”

 

The demon looked at Siwon a bit sheepishly. “No, he really needs to rest. Besides, he’s not going to be able to walk.”

 

Siwon seemed to understand what his son meant and urged Minho  out the door. They didn’t say anything to each other as they climbed onto the elevator and went down the many floors to the lobby.

 

“Minho,” Siwon said, but paused seeming to rethink what he was going to say. “Where’s the baby?”

 

“Yoogeun’s with Seunghyun and Onew hyung,” Minho  answered. The two wizards had taken Yoogeun knowing how the night would go for the other two pairs.

 

Silence fell between them again as they left the hotel and walked onto the side walk.

 

“Where are we going?” Minho  asked, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket. The air was colder than he had expected and he was starting to want to go back inside.

 

“To a café on the next block,” Siwon said leading his son.

 

Sooner than it felt to Minho, they arrived at the café and he followed his dad inside, sitting in a booth a little ways away. A waitress somewhere between his and his father’s age came up to their table to ask for their order, giving them both flirtatious smiles and pouted when they both ignored her in favor of their menus. Siwon asked  for just plain coffee while Minho  opted for something full of syrup and sugar that reminded him of Taemin as a replacement for the banana milk that usually was his breakfast, or brunch as it was close to noon already.

 

Their silence continued for a bit longer before Siwon suddenly broke it. “You and Taemin ah are doing okay with the baby, right?”

 

Minho  nodded. “Yeah, the other hyungs and our teachers help us a lot.”

 

“I wish I could help you guys more,” Siwon said.

 

Minho  shook his head. He didn’t want his father feeling guilty, he knew the man was busy. “It’s okay, you can help when we’re out of school.”

 

Siwon smiled. “I’ll spoil him then, when he’s a bit older.”

 

“Everyone’s already spoiling him,” Minho  smiled as well.

 

“Hmm, do you like being a dad, Minho?”

 

The question surprised him a bit, he hadn’t been a dad that long and he didn’t really think there was much to liking it or not, you just were. “It wasn’t something I was expecting, but I don’t hate it. He’s my son, and Taemin’s happy about it, so I’m happy.”

 

Siwon nodded. “That kind of thing would be nice.”

 

Just then, the waitress came back with their orders. When Siwon saw the tall toffee colored drink piled high with fluffy whipped cream and four different syrups, he stifled a laugh. Minho  sighed and started stabbing the cream down into the drink before taking a sip. It was sweeter than any food he’d eaten yet.

 

“When’d you start liking such sweet things?” Siwon asked.

 

“Taemin, but I’ve never minded them,” Minho  answered.

 

“Ah, he’s a sweet boy, it fits,” Siwon said and took a sip of his coffee. “Minho, you like kids, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Minho  answered. He had a suspicion that he knew where this conversation was going.

 

“And you’re okay with Kibum?”

 

“I’ve already forgiven him, and he’s family,” Minho  said. “If he makes you happy, I don’t mind him.”

 

“Good,” Siwon said. “I was actually planning on telling you this yesterday before you left the party, but then that happened. Kibum called me and told me you found out yesterday anyways from him, you were at his council meeting.”

 

Minho  nodded. “You know he’s pregnant?”

 

“Yeah, we talked about it. I didn’t like the idea at first because it reminded me of Narsha, but he said he wanted it even if it wasn’t for the heir situation. Now that you’re older, I didn’t mind having another son to come home to. I would have asked you about it, but it happened sooner than we thought. It was only the second dose of that parasite thing.”

 

“I’m not mad, dad,” Minho  said. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about having a younger sibling, but it certainly wasn’t a bad feeling, just weird thinking his brother would be younger than his son. “It just seems a bit weird, but I’m happy for you I guess.”

 

“Alright, I just wanted to make sure.”

 

“Hey, dad.”

 

Siwon looked up from taking another sip of his coffee. “Yeah.”

 

Minho  smirked. “You’re going to need to buy baby stuff, stop buying new couches.”

 

 

 

**2min**

 

 

 

“Hyung, hyung, push me.”

 

Minho  turned to the voice calling and smiled seeing his mate on a swing in the park. He had gotten a call from his mate to come meet him and the other hyungs at the park after he was done talking to his dad. He had asked Siwon to come along, but his father said he was he needed at work, but promised to be at the hyung’s graduation.

 

Minho  walked behind the swing and grabbed the chains. He leaned in and placed a kiss on his mate’s bruised neck, tenderly before whispering against one of his fuzzy ears. “It’s too cold to swing.”

 

“Hyung~” the cat boy pouted and Minho kissed his ear that time only to pull back when a flashing momentarily blinded him. He looked up to see Key standing in front of them with a pink Polaroid camera, grinning.

 

“Key, why are you taking pictures?”

 

The vampire grabbed the square picture that slid out and shook it as it developed. “It’s my last school trip, I’ll do what I want. I met to take pictures the whole time, but that pabo over there lost my good camera and didn’t think about buying me a new one until this morning.”

 

 The werewolf came over sheepishly and back hugged his mate. “I’m sorry, yeobo. But you like the one I bought you, right?”

 

The vampire pursed his bow shaped lips together before giving in when Jonghyun kissed his neck. The werewolf snatched the picture out of Key’s hand and smiled. “Cute.”

 

Minho  glowered at his best friend and snatched the picture from him, only to smile as well seeing his mate’s surprised embarrassed face that he hadn’t been able to see being behind him in the photo. Taemin snatched it from him when it took too long for him to say anything only to frown and give the picture back to Key.

 

The vampire smiled at the picture and pocketed it before looking around. “I should take lots of pictures of you guys being all lovey dovey, ruin your cute little moments.”

 

“You going to cockblock us with your camera?” Minho  asked. “You want a free show, too?” referring to the incident.

 

Key made a face. “No, and if you ever do that to my baby again, especially out of Lucifer mode, I’ll—”

 

Minho  rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, you’ll go all diva vampire on me.”

 

Key lifted his camera, about to smack Minho  in the back of his head, but stopped, eyes brightening with mischief seeing something pass him. Minho  turned and saw Onew and Seunghyun sitting on a bench with Yoogeun. Onew was holding, feeding him a bottle as Seunghyun laid his head on his mate’s shoulder, one hand on the other side of Onew’s neck, stroking the skin there encouragingly. Key lifted his camera and clicked.

 

“They’ll probably have a baby soon,” Jonghyun thought out loud.

 

Minho  chuckled agreeing with his hyung. “I think Onew hyung finally got over his fear of babies.”

 

“They’re cute,” Taemin said and leaned back in the swing into Minho’s chest.

 

“You’re cuter,” Minho  said and leaned down, kissing his mate’s lips softly. He looked over to Key to see if the vampire would yell at him, but Key seemed to still be lost in watching the cuddling wizard couple. Suddenly, he shivered and turned to them.

 

“Hey, it’s cold, let’s go somewhere warm,” the vampire said.

 

“It’s lunch, how about a shop.”

 

“Chicken!”

 

Everyone turned to see Onew running to them, waving his hands that he happened to slap himself with once, Seunghyun behind them with Yoogeun. “There’s a chicken shop over there, let’s go eat!”

 

They all followed after the counsel president as he led them to the shop, filing into a booth, Yoogeun now in Taemin’s arms. They allowed the eldest to order everything and waited for their food.

 

“So, I have a question,” Jonghyun said, “I’m going to a magical creature college to be a teacher, and Onew’s going to a human one to be a lawyer, and Key’s going to work with his dad, but what are you three going to do?”

 

Actually, that was something Minho  hadn’t thought much of, but worried about. He still had another year of school, but he felt it would be a bit weird being there without the others as well with Yoogeun starting to move around and walk eventually.

 

“I’m doing an internship for my last year,” Seunghyun said. “My vampire family has a company here on the human side that I can learn from so I don’t have to be away from Onew hyung.”

 

“You can do that?” Minho  asked.

 

Seunghyun nodded. “Yeah. There’s actually a lot more seniors registered in school than actually live there and some juniors because they’ll mate with older kids. When that happens, you can do internships so you don’t have to be separated from your mate. All you have to do is come to school on certain days throughout the year and graduation.”

 

“Do you think they’d let us do that?” Minho  asked.

 

“They should,” Onew said, taking up the answering. “If you talk to Yunho hyung, I’m sure he’ll agree considering the baby. Taemin can probably work with Key, and you could get a job with Heechul hyung’s dad.”

 

“I’d kind of like to be here when my brother is born,” Minho  said and turned to Taemin.

 

“I like babies, I think we could help him,” Taemin agreed.

 

Minho  reached out a hand to ruffle his mate’s hair. “I don’t think the baby will be there that often since my dad’s busy, he’ll be with Kibum in the demon realm probably.”

 

“You talked to your dad about it?” Key asked.

 

“Yeah, he told me he knew about it, that he wanted to. He sounded a bit lonely,” Minho  said and frowned.

 

“I like your dad, so if he said he wanted the kid, then it’s okay,” Key said. “Hopefully he doesn’t come out looking like you.”

 

“Key, he’s my brother and my cousin, he probably will,” Minho  pointed out.

 

Before the vampire could say anything back, the waitress came with their food. The wizard started gulping the large array of poultry. Key didn’t even wait for Jonghyun to devour one piece before he dragged him into the bathroom for his own lunch.

 

 

 

**2min**

 

 

 

 

“Okay people, take your seats, take your seats,” Heechul said from the podium on the stage in front of the many tables scattered about, students beginning to fill into them.

 

Minho  followed behind Taemin as the cat boy pushed Yoogeun’s stroller over to the table Key and the others were sitting at, glass flutes and expensive looking plates set out with shiny silver silverware. The demon picked one up and rubbed it between his fingers out of boredom. After a few more minutes, the students were finally all settled.

 

“Okay guys,” Heechul said. “This is your last day here, we’ll be heading out early in the morning tomorrow, so make the most of tonight.”

 

There were some whoops and whistles and Heechul chuckled. “When we get back, it’ll be study time and then graduation. I know there were some complications, but I hope over all that, you all had a fun trip. Because we like to treat you guys with splendor, the hotel would like to express their gratitude and set up this fancy dinner for us. Basically their happy we rented out all their expensive rooms for the week. Each meal was specially made for every person, so make sure you’re sitting in the chair with your name on it. You guys can change seats after you’ve got your food.”

 

The vampire teacher lifted his hands and clapped. Lines of waiters walked into the room and began placing food before everyone. Minho  stared wide eyed as a splendid Korean style meal was set around their table with many little cakes and banana milk and water for him and Taemin. Onew had an extra bucket of chicken placed where he was. Key just looked longingly at Jonghyun’s neck as he fed his mate.

 

After a few bites, Minho  looked around. He caught sight of Lee Joon getting up from the teacher’s table, passing by the table where Mir was and just barely caught a glimpse of him touching the back of the Fae’s neck before leaving the area. A few seconds later, Mir excused himself and followed him after.

 

Minho  swallowed trying to forget the fact Lee Joon’s eyes were red and looked over to where Seunghyun’s hyungs were. The cat girl, Suzy, sat with them. She looked up and met his eyes before looking away and down at her lap. The demon frowned and looked at the others only to meet Hongki’s eyes this time.

 

The orange haired boy stood up and made his way to the table.

 

“Excuse me,” he said getting everyone’s attention. “I really just wanted to apologize because of Suzy, she caused you a lot of trouble. Jonghun was talking to her on the first day here and it seemed he said something that upset her. It seems my family has been bugging you a lot lately, I feel guilty about it.”

 

“It’s not  your fault, hyung,” Minho  assured. “Besides, everyone’s fine now.”

 

“That’s good, mind if I sit with you for a bit, I want to talk to my dongsaeng?” Hongki asked.    

 

Minho  looked around the table for approval, but no one seemed to really be paying attention (IE: Jonghyun and Key were too busy flirting and Seunghyun was already scooting into Onew’s lap to allow a space for his hyung).

 

Hongki sat and the two deadline demons began to talk, Onew dropping lines here and there or playing with Seunghyun’s hand or hair in between bites of chicken. Minho  turned his attention to his mate who was sipping banana milk with one hand and feeding Yoogeun with the other. One look at him, and Minho  was laughing. He apologized and kissed the top of his mate’s head when he was glared at before going back to his food.

 

A while later, the tapping of a finger on a microphone brought Minho’s attention to the podium. He was surprised to see Jonghun up there nervously looking around. Jonghun picked up the mike, now wireless, and started down the stage.

 

“So…” he started, “I was going to do this privately, but it seems he’s decided to go play with someone else and I’ll loose my confidence if I don’t do it now.” Jonghun looked around at everyone. “You’re all done eating, right? How about we end tonight with a bang?”

 

The students clapped even though they didn’t seem to really know what was going on. Minho  caught sight of Heechul glaring at Jonghun with promise of death. Slowly, the blonde approached Hongki. He moved the mike away for a second.

 

“Hongki, I didn’t mean to upset Suzy, but I talked to her yesterday again and she seemed okay with it, so I’m going to go ahead and ask you,” Jonghun said and put the mike back to his mouth. “Lee Hongki, you’ve forgiven me for all the stupid things I’ve done over the past couple of years, you agreed to move with me and Minhwan off the Island, and we confessed to each other a long time ago. I love you, but there’s one last thing I want to ask you. You always seemed to like things big and random like this, so I’ll ask it right here and right now, will you be my mate, Lee Hongki?”

 

The orange haired boy stood there frozen with wide eyes and mouth slightly opened, much the same expression as everyone else in the room. Minho  saw Jonghun swallow thickly as he waited for an answer. Finally, a smile crossed Hongki’s face and he threw his arms around the blonde, kissing him roughly. He pulled back and grabbed the mic.

 

“Yes, you idiot, I’ll freaking be your mate. It took you long enough to ask.” Hongki started kissing him again and Jonghun wrapped his arms around the other's waist. They kissed for a lot longer this time and Minho  started to feel uncomfortable. Jonghun pushed Hongki into the table and the demon jumped when all the dishes and food were wiped off and the two laid themselves onto the table. When hands started going under clothes, Minho  grabbed Taemin and Yoogeun and moved away.

 

He had been happy for his hyungs hearing they’d mate, but he’d forgotten the fact that to witness the asking was also to witness the act.

 

“Okay guys, out, out,” Heechul said ushering the students out of the room while the two boys went at it on the table with the other teachers. “Quickly, or you’re going to get your anatomy lesson the hard way.”   

 

When loud moans started erupting from inside, people started to run. Minho laughed as he made his way to the elevator first with his mate and son.

 

“Hyung, what’s so funny?” Taemin asked.

 

It took a minute for him to calm down and Key and the others climbed in after them. “I just can’t believe they’d do that?”

 

“We did it in a closet and brooms fell on us,” Seunghyun suddenly said and Onew blushed looking away.

 

“I hadn’t met for it to be like that,” Onew said, but just got a kiss from his mate.

 

“We did it on Key’s bed,” Jonghyun said.

 

“We know,” Taemin, Minho, and Onew said at the same time, the wizard shivering at the memory of being pinned under a delirious escaping naked Jonghyun.

 

The werewolf just smirked.

 

“The idiot puppy asked me on the first night after attacking Taemin on a full moon and he forgot where he even asked me,” Key said affectionately punching his mate’s chest.

 

“We did it in the woods in the same clearing I was found and we had our date in,” Taemin said, smiling happily up at Minho.

 

The demon was a little embarrassed, but smiled back down at his mate. “Yeah, but it’s still something to plan asking someone to mate with you in a huge dinning room full of students and on a table.”

 

“Well, that’s school for you, the crazier the things, the more we’ll remember them,” Jonghyun said.

 

Onew suddenly sighed and buried his face in the crook of Seunghyun’s neck. “I hadn’t finished my chicken.”


	22. Taemin's Necklace

**Chapter 22 – Taemin’s Necklace**

 

 

“My fellow classmates, today marks the last day of the school year and for us seniors, the last day in this school,” Onew said, standing on the stage in the courtyard of Schoolof Magic High in a robe reminiscent of a Hogwarts cloak in blue and white toned plaid over top their uniform. He smiled out across the huge rows of students and adults come to see their children, family, and friends graduate. “This past year has been an especially hard one for many of us, but also a rewarding one. We’ve made friends and dated and some have even found their true loves, their mates.”

                                        

Minho  rolled his eyes as he watched Onew give a cheesy grin to Seunghyun sitting next to him who waved back. However, he couldn’t help but smile at his own mate on his other side, holding Yoogeun in his arms.  He smiled at him warmly and was greeted with an equally sweet smile.

 

“Hey, what did I miss?”

 

The demon jumped when some placed their hand on his shoulder, but calmed down and turned to see his father, a surprised smile crossing his face. “Dad, what are you doing here.”

 

“I had a few days off, so I decided to come see the graduation. Has anyone gone up yet?” Siwon asked.

 

“Only the speeches, Onew hyung is giving his; he’s the student council president,” Minho  said and turned back to the stage only to see the wizard trip over his cloak as soon as he got off stage. Everyone laughed lightly and the wizard hurried to his seat in the group of graduating seniors which Seunghyun had been right about as there were at least another third he didn’t know if not more.

 

Yunho stood up from his seat on the stage and came to the podium. “Alright students, we’ll begin the procession, please be ready when we call your name. Jaejoong will hand you your diploma.”

 

The secretary stood up and walked over to the table piled high with little rolled up papers and booklets on the stage. He picked up the first set and waited for the headmaster to start calling names.

 

Minho  sat back in his seat waiting for the long line to get through. He clapped for everyone, politely, but even more so for his hyungs and the other seniors he knew well, not surprised for once when they used titles like King and Alpha. Key had sauntered up to the stage and gained a cat call from Jonghyun making him go red. Jonghyun had grinned like an idiot the whole walk across the stage and started making out with Key right away. Onew, luckily, didn’t trip again, but he did drop his paper when Jaejoong handed it to him. Hongki and Jonghun got wolf whistles from the crowd, not having been able to live down the table event yet and Mir caught everyone off guard when he ran over to Lee Joon and kissed him before running off after getting his diploma causing the teacher to look away embarrassed.

 

The demon had thought watching his hyungs’ graduation would be boring. Of course, that was when he thought he was still a normal human and that the only hyung he would truly be cheering on was Jonghyun in their school’s small auditorium. He thought he’d be depressed the next year not having many friends his own age and might get a girlfriend to take up his extra time when he wasn’t playing soccer. But, all because of that white letter (or more like a black X) Minho  had found out who his mother was, gotten a mate, and had a son. He had a family now, with his hyungs and even more people he had yet to meet from his demon side and he’d have a little brother soon. Sure he probably wasn’t going to be a pro soccer player anymore being a demon, and sure there had been some hardships, but over all, Minho  was happy. And, he was sure, wherever Narsha may be, his mother was happy with her own Minho at her side.

 

After an hour, everyone had finally walked across the stage and was released with a few parting words on Yunho’s part. The three juniors and Siwon made their way to the graduates. Immediately, Taemin jumped onto his brother, Yoogeun securely in Minho’s arms. Key picked up his brother and swung him around before squeezing him, tears falling from his eyes as he sobbed from happiness. Minho  handed him the baby so he’d have something that wouldn’t mind getting all mushy on and went over to Jonghyun. The two boys just looked at each other grinning before they walked into each other’s arms and gave each other a ‘manly’ hug, in reality, they were both jumping and squealing like girls and Jonghyun started crying as well before pausing and recomposing themselves earning WTF looks from their mates and the cuddling wizard couple.

 

Siwon came up to them and shook each of their hands. “Congratulations on graduating.”

 

“It really wasn’t difficult,” Key said waving it off like nothing even though he still had tears in his eyes.

 

“When are you guys going home?” Siwon asked.

 

“Well, we’re all going to stay one more night in the dorm and head out to the human realm to get everything set up for a few days before heading to the vampire realm for a break,” Key said indicating the six of them.

 

“Oh, well, how about I take Yoogeun right now then,” Siwon offered. “I have a few days off and I haven’t spent anytime with my grandson. You guys can have the rest of the day to yourselves.”

 

“Really, is that okay?” Minho  asked.

 

Siwon nodded and took his grandson from Key, smiling at the little baby. “Yeah, I need practice anyways, it’s been forever since you were a baby Minho.”

 

The demon chuckled and turned to Taemin. “What do you think, Taemin?”

 

The cat boy ran a finger along his son’s forehead before looking up at his father-in-law, smiling brightly. “He’s a good boy, but his eyes will turn red sometimes, and he likes to be sung to.”

 

Siwon nodded. “Okay, how about I take you guys to get something to eat in town and we can get his stuff after. You can go to town right?”

 

Onew nodded. “We’re free to do whatever we want. We could go home even.”

 

“What do you guys want to eat?” Siwon asked leading the kids away.

 

“Ch—” the wizard started, but was interrupted as the vampire brothers blurted out, “Cake!”

 

 

 

**2min**

 

 

 

Key laughed as his mate placed little kisses on the back of his neck as he unlocked their dorm door. The werewolf had been playful all afternoon as they walked around town with Minho’s dad. Usually Key would be annoyed by it as Jonghyun was always playful, but today was a happy day and so he dealt with it, not playing back, to tease his mate. Once the door was opened, Key slipped inside and headed to the bathroom, escaping his mate. He laughed when Jonghyun growled when he rattled the bathroom’s locked door before melting into a pleading lump of puppy whimpers outside the door.

                                                        

“Jonghyun, calm yourself and get your stuff ready to leave tomorrow,” Key said, putting on a fake annoyed tone. Which, now he thought about it, Jonghyun really did need to pack.  

 

When the sound of the werewolf’s feet reluctantly moving away was heard, Key quickly started to undress himself, slipping his uniform onto a hanger he had left in the bathroom that morning. He wrapped a towel around his hips before moving over to the medicine cabinet, pulling out a tube with purple liquid. He checked himself in the mirror, giving his black and pink striped hair a few run throughs before heading out of the bathroom.

 

The werewolf stood in the middle of the room starring at a half packed suitcase. Though Key couldn’t see his face, the vampire knew his mate was pouting and smirked.

 

“Aw, you actually did what I told you, good boy,” Key said coming up behind his mate and wrapping his arms around his shoulders before leaning in, his lips just barely touching his mate’s ear. “Shall I reward you?”

 

The vampire smirked when he felt Jonghyun go stiff in his arms, a shiver quickly following after. Slowly, Key started to drag the werewolf to his pink sheet covered bed, maneuvering around so he could push the blonde onto the bed. Key crawled on top of him, straddling his waist and trailed a finger up his mate’s chest, a lusty look in his eyes.

 

“Key?” Jonghyun asked seeming nervous. The werewolf always seemed nervous when Key would spontaneously jump him, and it never failed to amuse him seeing those large puppy eyes waver with fear. He was a vampire after all, naturally inclined to take pleasure from other’s fear, but he definitely got off more on pleasure. “What are you doing Key.”

 

“Oh, don’t act so innocent, Jjongie, you were the one flirting with me all day,” Key cooed  and started flicking his mate’s blouse buttons open with one hand.

 

“Key~ you’re not going to want to do it later if we do it now, it’s too early,” the werewolf complained.

 

Key rolled his eyes and sat up with hands on his hips. “You listen here, I’m extremely horny right now, okay. 1. Because I’m an emotional mess because we just graduated and I’m always horny when I’m emotional, 2. because you’ve been messing with me all day just asking to jump my ass, and 3…” Key pulled out the tube with the purple liquid and threw it on the bed  next to Jonghyun’s head.

 

The werewolf picked up the tube and inspected it before his eyes went wide reading the label. “Seahorse parasite? Key, are you sure about this?”

 

The vampire sighed and looked away before nodding. “I took the first dose this morning. You said as long as I’m okay with it, you’re okay with it.”

 

“Yeah I am, but why now?” Jonghyun asked.

 

Key looked into his mate’s eyes and looked down at the smooth line of skin revealed between the unbuttoned line of his mate’s shirt and began to draw patterns there. “I was fine when it was just Minho  and Taemin, but now the demon lord’s pregnant, and I just know Seunghyun and Onew hyung will have a baby soon now that Onew’s not afraid of them anymore. I really do want a baby, but I don’t want to be the last one. I’ll be all depressed  and moody and I’ll nag at you and you’ll get mad. I’ll just go ahead and have one now and take an easy on working with my dad while you go to school. The baby will keep me from being lonely if I don’t get to see you sometimes.”

 

After a few seconds of hearing nothing from his mate, Key slapped the skin he was playing on and looked up with an annoyed pout. “Yah, say something.”

 

Jonghyun just lay their grinning brightly. “Okay, I get it, you love me. I love you, too Key, so let’s make a baby.”

 

Key smirked and leaned down to kiss Jonghyun, tongues quickly dominating over lips. The vampire’s fingers worked on his mate’s tie, slipping it off and in one quick movement, had his unsuspecting mate’s hands above his head, bound with the tie.

 

“K-Key,” Jonghyun said trying to get his hands free.

 

Key leaned down and kissed his cheek, patting it before turning around getting into a 69 position. He leaned down and nuzzled his nose against the side of his mate’s hardened crotch before nipping it earning a quick thrust. The vampire flicked his mate’s zipper opened and pulled down his underwear allowing a semi-hard little dino to spring forth. The vampire frowned, he didn’t like taking Jonghyun in his mouth if he wasn't totally hard, it always felt weird. Quickly thinking, Key tugged his towel off, exposing his bottom only inches from his mate’s face and he heard the werewolf groan.

 

“Like the view?” Key asked teasingly, and thumbed the top of his mate’s shaft.

 

“Key~, Kibummie~, if you’re going to, mmnh, stay like this…anhmnhh…let me touch you, too,” the werewolf begged.

 

“No~” Key cooed and lowered his head to kiss his mate’s member, “I’m going to play a little first.”

 

He finally moved his mouth over the organ happy with its response to his nakedness and began bobbing his head, licking, nipping, doing all the things he knew his mate liked. When he felt his mate begin to thrust himself, Key pulled away and ran his hand up and down his shaft, collecting a makeshift lube. He moved that hand behind himself and started prep, moving his long slender fingers inside himself. His eyes closed as he began hitting that spot in himself, rocking back and forth on his finger, arching.

 

The sound of his mate’s gruff voice, brought him out of his haze of ecstasy. “Yeobo, let me have you.”

 

Key could feel the parasite inside him, urging him to follow orders, to do anything just to have his mate inside him, so he turned around and lowered himself on his mate’s shaft. All pain was completely gone and he could only feel pleasure from the friction as he bounced up and down, swerving his hips.

 

“H-hyung…anh…J-Jjong yeobo,” he moaned, hitting that spot inside himself every time with the help of his mate’s upward movements. He didn’t even realize he was about to come until he arched back and saw white, his mate coming as well.

 

It took only a few seconds before the need returned and he reached up to undo his mate’s tie. He moved off Jonghyun and  flopped onto the pile of pink pillows aligned on the wall of his bed, legs spread wide open invitingly already marked with the creamy liquid running out from his mate and arms tossed carelessly above his head. He heard rustling as Jonghyun recovered and moved over to him, crawling on top, looking down with yellow animalistic eyes.

 

He moaned prettily when a tongue came down and lapped at the sensitive buds on his chest. “O-oh, yeobo!”

 

When he was entered again, he did everything possible to have Jonghyun go faster, harder, deeper, swiveling his hips and clamping down. After his second time coming, Key found himself on his knees in a perfect incline, face buried into his pillows as he was abused so good. He felt like a slut, but he liked. Somewhere in his mind not affected by the parasite, Key couldn’t help but imagine Taemin going through all of this, and he wanted to kill whoever invented the potion.

 

 

 

**2min**

 

 

 

Minho  and Taemin stood in the doorway waving Siwon and Yoogeun off. Once they were safely on the elevator, they shut the door and turned to the empty place where Yoogeun’s crib and other baby stuff use to be, having packed all of it into Siwon’s car. The cat boy came and leaned into his mate, Minho swinging an arm around his shoulders naturally.

 

“I’m glad your dad took Yoogeun early,” Taemin said.

 

Minho  looked down at his mate trying to keep the smirk off his face. “Why is that?”

 

“Well,” the cat boy said, tapping his lips cutely. “This is the last time we’re going to be using this room, I think we should make the most of it.”

 

“How do you plan we do that?”

 

The cat boy went quiet for a minute and Minho  thought he was actually thinking until he felt something soft rubbing against his crotch area. He looked down and saw Taemin’s tail.

 

“Why you little minx!” Minho  exclaimed and lifted Taemin up into his arms and over his shoulder before dropping him on the bed.

 

The cat boy was a laughing giggling mess as he squirmed on the bed, Minho’s fingers tickling his sides.

 

“Hyung~ stop~”

 

“Call me Oppa,” Minho  said, running his hands under his mate’s school blouse to get at the tender sensitive skin better.

 

“Minho  Oppa, stop~” Taemin laughed.

 

The demon pulled his fingers away and waited until his mate had regained his breath before kissing him, deeply and sweetly. He moved away and looked down at his mate that was smiling sweetly up at him causing his heart to melt for the millionth time. Minho  leaned down and pecked those soft plush lips before pecking across his mate’s jaw and down his neck, fingers slipping open the buttons of Taemin’s shirt. He stopped when he saw the familiar golden chain and cat pendent he had bought for Taemin on their date in the human realm.

 

“You’re wearing the necklace.”

 

“Yeah, it’s a special day, so I wore it. I loose things easily when I’m somewhere else, so I put it away until now. Hyung gave it to me so it’s special so I’ll only wear it on specially special days,” Taemin said.

 

Minho  chuckled and leaned his forehead against his mate’s rubbing their noses together. “I love you Taemin.”

 

“I love you too, Minho, now make love to me,” Taemin said pecking Minho  quickly.

 

“Always,” the demon promised and continued unbuttoning his mate’s shirt, kissing the little cat necklace causing the tiny bell to ring softly.

 

Taemin lifted up allowing Minho  to remove the white fabric revealing his pale love kissed chest. The demon leaned down and kissed each of his mate’s rosy buds with promise and began unbuttoning his own shirt, throwing it to the side along with his tie. The cat boy ran his hands along Minho’s abs as the demon worked his mate’s tie off. Minho  leaned down again, taking one of his mate’s buds into his mouth and sucking it as he promised causing his mate to arch off the bed into his mouth, their clothe erections hitting each other. Minho  moved to the other one, nipping it, being harsher to it, bringing it to a peak faster before soothing it with a kiss that he moved down his mate’s stomach to his pant line.

 

The demon unbuttoned Taemin’s pants and pulled them down quickly along with his underwear, revealing the bright pink awaiting organ. Minho  wasted no time in engulfing it, moving his head up and down. One of Taemin’s hands went under the pillows above his and threw their banana flavored lube at Minho. The demon took the hint and coated his finger, thrusting two in right away, doubling the pleasure his mate was already getting from his mouth. It wasn’t long after the third finger pressed in and Minho  was hitting that spot that the cat boy came into his mouth and Minho  quickly drank it down.

 

Minho  started undoing his own pants, but was stopped when Taemin sat up and moved off the edge of the bed, patting the place in front of him. The demon moved over, shimming his pants and underwear down for his mate, his own erection springing forth. Taemin placed a slender hand around the base, pumping it until the fuchsia tip was leaking a steady stream of precum. The cat boy stuck his tongue out and flicked it over the head, licking up the pearly liquid like a kitten drinking milk before swallowing it whole, Minho’s tip hitting the back of his throat.

 

The demon didn’t have time to be amazed as Taemin began humming around his shaft, while grazing his sharp little teeth against his sensitive flesh. It was hot, wet, painful, and pleasurable all at the same time in Taemin’s mouth and it didn’t take long for Minho  to shoot himself half inside Taemin’s mouth and half on his face.

 

The cat boy tried to clean himself up, but Minho  stopped him, licking it off him and kissing his face as he lifted his body over his again hardened erection. Taemin gasped and arched as he was entered, spreading his legs wider to accommodate for more of his mate’s size.  They moved his synch, Minho’s thrusts up and Taemin’s downward rolls of his hips, building up the pleasure between them. Getting close, Minho effortlessly lifted Taemin off and pushed the cat boy onto his back, before reentering. Taemin flung his legs and arms around Minho, pulling him deeper and moaned and mewled prettily, their mouths connecting every now and then.

 

Reaching his end, Minho  silently offered his shoulder to his mate, little fangs pricking into his skin. The feeling of fluffy happiness and the undeniably erotic pleasure both being emanated from his mate drove Minho  over the edge and he came; Taemin unlatching his teeth, and screaming his name along with him.

 

After a minute, Minho  rolled off his mate and brought the heavily breathing cat boy into his chest. He looked around at the room that he had spent the good part of the year in and sighed. There was no doubt he’d miss this room and this school, he had so many memories that had changed his life. Sure, he’d still come back for his own graduation, but it wouldn’t be the same.

 

“Taemin,” Minho  said softly, but only got soft breathing instead. The demon chuckled and kissed the top of his sleeping mate’s head, a fuzzy ear twitching in response.

 

Minho  took one last look around the room, the first place he had met the boy in his arms and closed his eyes with a happy sigh.    

 

 


End file.
